Las Candys Whites
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia paralela a la vida de Candy Candy, donde la envuelve en una bella y subrealista historia, que al verse separadas el destino las mantiene unidas, gracias a una agencia especializada en defensa de los niveles que requieren protección, una familia enlazada a esta historia se ve involucrada perdiendo a las mujeres, para ser recuperadas al descubrir como pasaron las cosas.
1. Niñez Separada

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 1**

**Niñez Separada**

Pasaba ya de media noche, Candy tenía fiebre y la hermana María que la cuidaba se había retirado a ver a los demás chicos que se habían enfermado también, fue entonces que como un sueño se vio a sí misma con una ropa blanca desconocida para ella, pero era su cara su cuerpo y su voz diciéndole, " Quisiera ser un Ángel, para cuidarte, protegerte y quererte, para que no te separen de mi lado nuevamente, te necesito conmigo… me siento sola sin ti, siento que el aire no es bueno en otro lugar, solo contigo quiero respirar, y tomar tu mano, compartirlo todo, ser tu hermana, tu amiga, tu familia, no quiero estar lejos de ti".

Por un rato descansó se sentía húmeda en todo su cuerpo y decía: "Madre María ha visto usted que el espíritu de una persona se salga a cuidarte", Oh Candy que cosas dices querida, como puede ser posible eso,- anoche me vi cuidándome mientras dormía y me decía a mi misma que yo era un Ángel, Oh Madre que hermoso sentí mi espíritu me dice que cuidaré de la salud de los demás". "Candy, eso es realmente hermoso". -mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación en la fría nieve, cerca de la ventana alguien a quien había bautizado con el nombre de espíritu, sonreía y se decía" con que soy "Spirit", el espíritu de mi querida Candy".

Pasado un tiempo, alguien lloraba triste sobándose la cara, porque un joven chico le había abofeteado, recriminándole que como era posible que pasará la noche con un extraño y lo tuviera preocupado, ahí a lo lejos veía otra vez Spirit a su Candy llorando, para luego ser abrazada y llevarla a salvo, mientras Spirit sentía sobarse la cara como si el golpe se lo dieran a sí misma.

Otro tiempo más y se sentía una agitación fuerte en su pecho tan grande como nunca la había sentido, corría desesperada, buscando que la tenía así, ahora no estaba cerca de Candy, pero Spirit lloraba preocupada acudió a su protector y dijo tengo que salir, me urge ir a América, déjenme salir… le abrieron la puerta y dijo lo siento esto es una emergencia, no puedo explicarle pero tengo que salir es urgente…

Mientras tanto en América Candy lloraba destrozada la muerte de aquel que era un gran amigo y un gran amor que sin haber iniciado ya se apagaba… "¿Cómo es posible?, ¿cómo?, si él es tan buen jinete, -corría y corría hasta que alguien le abrazó y le consoló ese era Albert quien junto a ella también sentía su dolor.

En otra parte del mundo, tomaba clase de Historia Internacional, hoy se veía los árboles genealógicos en la historia, tal vez para muchos, era la clase más aburrida de todas, pero para Spirit, no, ella sentía que debería estudiar más, pues enlazaba todo lo que aprendía a sus habilidades analíticas, eso es algo que ella descubrió de sí misma, que si estaba en clase de medicina y accidentes, era la mejor y escuchaba cada detalle, leía mucho, en ella se había vuelto una manera para olvidar cualquier preocupación, al leer, viajaba su mente se transportaba a la historia que leía, resolvía los problemas desde antes que finalizará, le encantaba sentir la seguridad en sus manos, entraba a otra clase movimientos financieros estratégicos, todo lo que aprendía, lo utilizaba para ser la mejor, en esta materia los debates eran feroces, nadie le podía ganar, su análisis era por demás avanzado, su notas eran las más elevadas, los maestros hablaban entre ellos, poniéndose retos que a veces ellos no resolvían y ella con tal de ganar, mejoraba no solo al resolver el problema, sino al proponer una solución.

Todos sabían que los alumnos no tenían nombre fijo, solo apodo y el de ella era el más interesante "Spirit", eso les agradaba pues a la hora de ser distinta, o desaparecer en un conflicto, nunca nadie supo como lo lograba, pero recuperaba las piezas robadas y ella estaba con un 20% de tiempo sobrado antes que todos los demás, la estrategia de Johnson protector de Spirit , era que bajo ninguna circunstancia le dieran crédito de ser el primer lugar, ella lo sabía, pues él le advertía—Spirit, sé que eres la mejor pero como dama ya es un imposible realizado, pues más cuando ellos sientan que tu eres quien gana en todo serás su rival a vencer, no podemos hacerlo notar, deja que piensen que el quinto en adelante en el primero, así los primeros cuatro tendrán la seguridad de esforzarse más, lo comprendes, - Claro Johnson, a mi no necesitas darme diploma, lo que necesito es mi tiempo, sabes a donde quiero ir y si me premias con eso, es suficiente.

Spirit cada logro lo celebraba visitando a Candy de infraganti sin que nadie lo supiera, Johnson para premiar su graduación a tan corta edad, su primer encargo protector serían los hermanos Cornwall, que todo el tiempo buscaban estar cerca de Candy, y para ella sería el trabajo ideal, pues ese sería el mejor de los premios.

Spirit, cuando cuidó de los jóvenes Cornwall, descubrió su debilidad, y la escondió en lo más dentro de ella, para que ni Johnson lo supiera, sabía que si se enteraba, la quitaría de ser protector, pues si alguien la descubría, era fatal. No solo para ella sino para los que la rodeaban.

Tiempo después viajaba a Inglaterra, ahora a convertirse en una dama, y a lo lejos alguien llamado Spirit la veía con su cabeza cubierta y sus ojos con lentes obscuros, mientras se decía a sí misma- la tratan como una reina, la llevan a varios lugares y Spirit le vigilaba después de haber viajado tanto ahora estaba a salvo otra vez… Se fue asegurándose que no solo la cuidaría un joven sin más de 3 jóvenes mismos que reconoció tranquilamente.

¿Cómo has dicho que huyo? , ¿Porqué? Que le han hecho, investiga bien, quiero saberlo todo, iré para allá de inmediato. Lo siento Spirit, no podrás, aceptaste el proteger a alguien y tu compromiso termina hasta que regrese a Inglaterra, ¿No es justo?, ¿cómo es posible? Ella me necesita a mí, ¡me necesita!,- yo la buscaré, y te mantendré informada, y tú me lo devolverás informándome sobre Sir William, recuerda tu lo prometiste. Está bien( tristemente aceptando su responsabilidad) Spirit viajaba a África, a proteger a su nuevo encargo, este encargo tan preciado, pues nada más y nada menos que Sir William Albert Andrew, el mismo que salvará a Candy de la cascada aquella, del viaje inútil a México y de darle a su Candy una vida mejor, como no protegerle, llegaba a África y se desesperaba siguiendo a un hombre sin rumbo fijo, que más que nunca le recordaba a Candy, pues este hombre también quería servirle a los demás, el olor a animales, el calor tan fuerte, la llanura espesa, los días lluviosos, los animales feroces, por Dios tan grande era su deuda por salvar a Candy, este hombre no solo es un hombre tranquilo , es un loco! Que no le importa arriesgar su vida con tal de salir fuera del alcance de su Clan Andrew. Y se preguntaba cómo estará Candy, y entonces ve recoger a Sir William el correo y sonrió, ahora si lo sé Candy está bien., ¡él sonrió!... Está bien Candy, a pesar de todo este hombre también es transparente y sabe que comparte una felicidad con él, el cariño hacia Candy.

Tiempo después… y esa quien es… que pretende, envía telegrama investigando a una mujer de nombre y procedencia desconocidos, pero se hace amiga de Sir William, tengo que avisar… no parece un interés normal, ella si lo conoce, mmm.

Wow y ese galán, quien es? Otro por investigar, también conoce a Sir William, pero no le agrada mucho, ah ya sé quien es… Sir Arthur, el primito de Sir William el hijo del que se supone arruinó al Padre de Sir William en Escocia, mmm… interesante esta investigación me gustará más, aunque este joven me parece familiar… ¡Pero si me recuerda a Candy jajajaja! Que familiar sería, lo que me pasa es que quiero verla otra vez—Se preguntaba Spirit a sí misma. Sir Arthur era un hombre muy parecido a Sir William físicamente, pero con un carácter que lo diferenciaba, sus ojos verdes profundos de origen irlandés, su cabello liso castaño muy claro, su tez elegante suave, digno hijo de la familia O 'hará Mc Carthy, su padre lo envío a África solo por negocios, mismos que después la vida la enlazaría con Spirit.

Telegrama para Clara Black! , - si aquí, gracias, ok, entonces la dama en cuestión será llamada y alejada de Sir William esta semana, - correcto!, con Sir Arthur, no hay problema la investigación sigue mmm, -correcto! Y me regrese a Inglaterra, ¡wow! Más que correcto!, y quien viene a cubrirme? Mmm nadie? Y eso? Habrá un error, oh Sir William regresa a América también ¡Ah! – correcto! Ya está… saldré en el mismo barco que la damita en cuestión… perfecto… me muero por ver a mi querida Candy, ¿cómo estará?, de cómo se verá no dudo, pero de que ahora este estudiando enfermería eso si ¡es bueno! por eso la quiero más!.

¡Spirit que gusto verte! Gracias Johnson, yo te extrañe más que nunca, pero cuéntame que hay de nuevo con Candy… esto será largo y divertido… y para variar solo tienes libre esta semana, iras a ver al Duque Richard Grandchester, a él protegerás ¡ahora!, - tan pronto, - si, - después de todo nadie dijo que son vacaciones mi querida damita. -Oye y que sabes de Sir William?, -Todavía no se reporta conmigo, pero sé que regresa, así que no te preocupes, Yang se encargará de él en cuanto pise tierra en América, -Perfecto, con él no hay problema, Yang es de lo más profesional. – Lo sé Spirit, vas a estar en contacto con Robert, él esta tras la protección del Joven Grandchester. – Y ¿eso? ¿A qué se debe? - Represalias mi querida Spirit , ¡represalias!, - Me das un informe, además está pendiente el informe que te solicite de Sir Arthur O´ hará y su familia, que hay con eso?, porque esta tan tardado ahora?, hay algo que no me quieras comentar?, ya sabes, si tú guardas secretos, yo también perderé mi tiempo en investigar y créeme puedo hacerlo mejor de lo que piensas.—Eso también esta enlazado contigo y Candy, - Lo sabía, ese galán me llamó la atención, - No creo que debas enamórate de él mi querida Spirit, - Quien dice enamorarme si solo le debo la vida. – ¿cómo?, - Ese Sir William atrae mucho a los animales, uno de ellos lo iba a atacar, yo llamé su atención, me siguió, me dio un arañazo, acabo con mi invulnerabilidad y Sir Arthur me encontró, me cuidó, nos hicimos buenos amigos, - ¿solo eso? Con cara molesta Johnson.—Si, solo eso- por muy guapo que este sea, me dijo que le recordaba a su madre fallecida y que por ella, es que me ayudaba, me comentó que es casado y que tiene dos hijos varones, que cuando fuera a Escocia, lo visitará y que con gusto sus hijos me dirán Tía, jajajaja ¿tú crees?- no está lejos de la realidad, - a que te refieres Johnson, -bueno tu amigo Sir Arthur , es nada más y ni menos que tu hermano mayor! - el silencio y adiós la seguridad de mi mente.

Te voy a solicitar que investigues a su Padre Sir Arthur O' hará Andrew, me es esencial saber, a cerca de eso…y esto es debido a lo que estuvimos conversando "mi hermano" y yo, que él nunca lo defraudo, que hubo algo más, que no se aclaró, que él puede demostrarlo en cuanto Sir William vaya a Escocia, (Johnson se queda pensativo, al final el si sabía que algo no concordaba con el fraude y la muerte de los Andrew). Spirit lo nota, no dice nada, pero sabe que eso está muy claro.

Tiempo después Sir William sigue sin aparecer, - ¿Qué pasa contigo Johnson?, me dijiste que llegaría a América, que no me preocupará, que todo estuviera bien, ¿qué… pasa?, ¿Eso es la forma de un profesional como tú?, no te estás quejando siempre de mis procedimientos y mis formas, ya quiero acabar con esto me regreso. Busca quien cuide del Duque Grandchester, yo regreso por los pasos que debió seguir Sir William, - Sabía que podía contar contigo Spirit, sabía que tu no me fallarías mi hermosa dama, eres la mejor, por eso me siento como un padre orgulloso de una dama tan honorable como tú, - Por favor , desde cuando te volviste meloso por el cumplimiento del deber, - ( En el fondo Spirit sabía que el adoraba a su Candy, a ella y a Sir William, que los Andrew son su familia y que gracias a él estaba al pendiente de Candy, de ella y de todo cuanto necesitará).

Tiempo después… Robert falló, - ¿cómo?, ¿en qué falló?—el estaba a cargo de la seguridad del joven Grandchester, lo siguen atacando y él es muy impredecible, alguien corto unos cables de las luminarias del teatro donde él estaba haciendo un casting, Robert supuestamente no sospecho nada, todo lo veía bien, pero algo salió mal y puede que lo suspendan por esto. - Cómo está el Joven Grandchester, - el está bien, una joven enamorada, se lanzó a tiempo y lo salvó, pero esto no está bien, - ya sabemos quien dio la orden, y porque, - ¿ah sí? ¿Cuéntame?, - Pues al parecer el Duque de Grandchester esta divorciándose, el siempre ha estado enamorado de la madre del joven Grandchester, de hecho está ahora en Nueva York. –Johnson ahora que estuve cuidando del Duque , tuve excelentes clases de actuación y créeme me he superado mucho, ahora valgo más jajajaja, también me enteré de algo más delicado, necesito tu apoyo, mi querida "Madre" Eleonor Becker, nuestra hermosa dama, no tuvo solo un hijo sino que tuvo gemelos fraternos y escondió a uno de ellos, con la intención de que no se los fueran a quitar, así que no le informo al Duque y en vez de colocar la marca de nacimiento en su hijo, por equivocación y por el parecido, la pusieron en su gemela fraterna, la hicieron pasar por el niño y le colocaron la marca de nacimiento a la niña, acto seguido con su Dama de compañía escondió a la pequeña y le entrego al niño mismo que es quien conoce el Duque, cuando me conoció a mí, me tomo tanto cariño que me confesó todo, la dama de compañía fue golpeada y le arrebataron a la pequeña Diana, y como no estaba informado el Duque no pudo pedir su apoyo, ella contrato por su cuenta a varios investigadores, mismos que solo le provocaron problemas, pues con el respeto a una Dama no se juega y ellos solo se aprovecharon, sin embargo, ella sospecho de alguien que fue sin intención alguna dañada por un papel importante que le dieron a Eleonor, mismo que después lanzó a la cima a nuestra queridísima Actriz, sin embargo la lejanía de su hijo , la desaparición de su hija, que coincide con la fecha y en el mismo tiempo en que Candy desapareció, estuve investigando y cuando Candy llegó al hogar de Pony, no llegó sola, podrías investigar el resto.—Claro Spirit, cuando te he dicho que no. - Que sabes de Ying, ella ¿donde está ahora? cerca de Italia, al parecer hubo un atentado grande contra un tren que explotó, y ella está haciendo la investigación. - Bueno me la saludas y dile que nos veremos en Escocia algún día de estos jajajaja, - porque en Escocia?, - mmm investiga lo que te pedí y lo veremos.

Días después…-Spirit cuéntame que sabes de Sir William,-pues algo, pero para nuestra desgracia nada bueno, el viajaba en el tren que fue atentado y el cual está investigando Ying, mi querida amiga me comenta que hubo muchos heridos y que con la descripción de Sir William hay solo uno, que fue enviado a América, el detalle es que sospechan que es un espía de incognito, ya que curiosamente no dio datos sobre él, por esa razón no sabemos a dónde lo enviaron, pero lo cierto es que esta muy herido, y ahora sigue buscarlo en todos los hospitales.

Tiempo después… Johnson sobre lo que me comentaste de Francia… Alister Cornwall, ¿quien se está haciendo cargo?, - No lo creerás pero tenemos a una personita muy poderosa en Francia Lady Camille Le´Freu, y ella está haciéndose cargo personalmente, ¿cómo ves? ¿Te recuerda a alguien? jajajajaja — a Yang… Ya termino su investigación, y ahora va para Escocia, a terminar de recabar datos sobre una investigación pendiente de los Andrew.-Mmm… pensé que ya tenías avance de eso, mantenme informada.

Candy mi querida Candy… ella está ahí, con… ¡ Sir William! ( El llanto se apodera de Spirit y se contiene), se ve tan bella y más me recuerda a cuando la vi por vez primera, solo que esa ocasión yo era la que vestía de blanco, mi Candy… porque los hombres son así, como es posible que con tal de evitar tomar sus responsabilidades se esconda con mi Candy.

- Johnson, estoy muy molesta, esto me lo van a pagar, como es posible, dijiste que vigilarías a Candy, que nada le faltaría, y resulta que esta sin trabajo, con un hombre viviendo en su casa, del cual apuesto a que no sabes nada, y que no creo que la vea como una madre que falleció, más bien la ve como la mujer de su vida, que pasa, tu el perfecto, ahora que cuentas me rindes de mi Candy. Dijiste que yo me encargará de Encontrar a Sir William… y ya lo encontré.

- Lo sé Spirit, lo que pasa es que Candy se alejó de la familia, hubo muchos problemas, la perdida de Sir William nos sorprendió, Candy peleo hasta envió un carta que le quitaran el apellido Andrew, que ella se quedaría con su vagabundo Albert, que nada le importaba que ella solo lo quería cuidar a él. Y ya se reporto Sir William conmigo, acaba de recuperar la memoria, Candy no sabe que él es Sir William Albert Andrew. Comprende, Sir William me dijo que todo este tiempo ha sido su paciente y que nunca le ha faltado al respeto, que la gente los cree hermanos, - a otro con ese asunto yo lo vi, estaban muy juntos y no como paciente, él, la mira como nunca vi que miraran a mi Candy, lo comprendes Johnson, lo comprendes!. Mas te vale que arregles esa situación porque si sale lastimada "mi Candy", te juro por lo más sagrado, por todas las castas de Europa y América, que me van a conocer. Y esta vez no me vuelves a ver Johnson.

Tiempo después… Spirit, Spirit, despierta, ya llegamos a quien te toca proteger ahora es nada más y nada menos que a alguien muy famoso … el joven Grandchester.- Que tramas, sabes bien que eso es imposible, que traes entre manos, soy el mejor Camaleón que has tenido, pero él la conoce mejor que nadie y yo no soy tu ratoncito de indias. Habla Johnson. - Creo que si quieres que yo arregle la vida de Candy, lo mejor es que te presentes también en su vida, no te parece Spirit?. - ¿Eso quieres?, me estas obligando Johnson, ya no soy un niña, me estas poniendo en el ojo del huracán, - Ni Candy ni yo saldremos lastimadas, y tu si pones en riesgo toda tu seguridad nacional e internacional Johnson…


	2. Terrance Grandchester

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 2**

**Terrance Grandchester**

-Eres muy hábil invéntate algo, Si Candy ahora mismo la quieren casar con Neil Legan y voy a salvarla… -¿Que has dicho? Con este tonto, jajajaja, mas te vale que ni lo pienses, esto te va a costar el alma Johnson, - y me acabo de enterar que al joven Grandchester lo quieren casar con la salvadora enamorada- puedes hacer algo, su padre no está muy contento que se casa con una fanática del teatro, su madre… "Tu Madre" sabe que su hijo no la ama y que Candy ya no lo esperará. Y tú me aseguraste que Sir William está enamorado de Candy.

– Si Supieras desde cuando lo supe… desde que estuvo en Inglaterra, la encontró una noche y ella lo ve como un ángel y el la ve igual… Para variar son tan iguales, que ni yo que me cree su espíritu, tengo afinidad en lo que hace.

-¡Hola! (dice Spirit)

- Candy! (Contesta Terry) ¿Qué haces aquí?, soy un hombre comprometido, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, y no sabes cómo me duele verte, en lo que te has convertido, un borracho, fumador, nada de qué ver con el gran actor que dices llegar a ser. ¡Y a presumir!

- No es fácil, tener que amar a alguien y casarte con ella, cuando es imposible olvidarte.

- Salgamos de aquí, vamos a platicar, hay mucho que arreglar.

- ¡Arreglar! , tu … conmigo… no juegues…a caso no me dijiste que solo te importaba buscar a tu Albert.

- Y ya lo encontré. Ahora voy a ayudar a mi gran amigo Terry.

-¡Amigo!, solo eso, ¡estás loca! ¡Tu jamás saldrás de mi vida!,

-Terry, dime ¿en qué somos compatibles tu y yo?, en que me ves junto a ti, ¿quién crees que soy?

-¡Tu eres y serás el amor de mi vida!

- Por un beso robado, por una gran amistad, por un sueño… solo fue un amor de juventud, ya no soy la que conociste en el Instituto San Pablo, no sabes nada de mí, no sabes por todo lo que he vivido.

- Ahora me vas a decir que Albert si, el si sabe quién eres, que te puede ofrecer, animales, ni siquiera sabe quién es él, tal vez hasta es casado y tu lo defiendes.

-Me gustaría que descansaras y mañana cuando ya se te pase la borrachera hablaremos.

- ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?, como lo hiciste con Albert, no te irás.

- ¿Tu me respetarás?, ¿me cuidarás?, ¿no me dejaras sola?

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero ¡no te vayas nunca de mi lado!

-Duerme, yo me quedaré a cuidarte!

-Lo seguro es que esta borrachera , me está haciendo tener visones, Candy está en Lakewood, y yo en NY, esto es un hermoso sueño.

Spirit ahora se recuesta en un sillón en la salita de la habitación de Terry. Y piensa " Candy… que estarás haciendo, Sir William no te abandonará, tiene que cuidarte, te ha cuidado todo el tiempo cuando está contigo, no debo preocuparme, y no creo que seas tan tonta como para aceptar a Neil Legan. Mi querida Candy no es de las que obedece las reglas de la sociedad.

Por la mañana, Terry se talla los ojos toma una silla, y se coloca a admirar su visión de la noche anterior, ella esta recostada de lado con la cabeza en su brazo, el vestido un poco levantado, se alcanzan a ver sus rodillas, Terry sigue pensando que es una visión y que si se acerca a besarla, desaparecerá. Por eso ni se mueve solo la observa.

Spirit, siente que la miran, despierta y ve esos ojos desorbitados en color azul profundo, su boca semi abierta, su cara cerca de la de ella, por Dios, el acercamiento la hace estremecer, casi siente su aliento, todavía con olor a alcohol, y ve que levanta su brazo y le quita el cabello de la cara con tal delicadeza que el solo roce de su mano hace que todo su cuerpo se torne cálido, se endereza, bajando su vestido y sacudiendo su cabello, - ¿Dónde está el baño?, necesitas darme un poco de espacio.

¡Su visión habla! La ve caminar, pero nota algo distinto, ella no es su Candy, como eso de "Darle algo de espacio" que pasa aquí. – Candy voy a traer algo de desayunar , tomate tu "espacio", jajajaja.

Al salir de su departamento, pasa a la panadería, y varios locales más y ahora el periódico

" Sir William Albert Andrew, fue presentado anoche con un éxito inesperado, lo acompaña su prometida la Srita. Candy White que se casará en un tiempo no mayor a 2 meses."

Jajaja, ahora si estoy loco, Albert es Sir William Albert Andrew, ayer estaba con Candy, y se casa con él, que es su padre adoptivo, que está pasando aquí.

-Ya volví Candy, te traje un poco de pan y leche… ¡ya desapareció!

-Qué bueno que volviste ya puse café, y en un momento nos sentaremos a platicar, sobre tu compromiso con tu salvadora.

- No desapareció… Candy puedes venir!

- Claro ya está tú café, bien cargado, es necesario que lo tomes para que se mejore tu ánimo y no te vaya a doler la cabeza.

- ¡Tú crees!, pues si eres una enfermera, ¿a tus pacientes les ofreces café? (Está es una broma, Candy me daría un aspirina y me reprendería por haber bebido anoche, esto está muy raro)

- Que bien. Traes pan salado…

-¿Pan salado?, ¿cómo? Ya no te gusta dulce con exceso de glaseado y suave, ahora me estas pidiendo un pan salado.

- Esta bien, lo que sea me da igual, total si hay que engordar, no importa.

- Candy te compre tu periódico favorito, con una súper nota de sociales.

- Mi favorito, sociales!

- Vamos a otro perro con ese hueso, que pasa Candy, que tienes, porque estas así, estoy alucinando, tu jamás te quedarías conmigo en el departamento, Albert lo conoces desde niña, lo viste como tu hermano, el periódico dice que anoche estuviste con él, y estas aquí, ¡habla!

- Terry, anoche te dije que en la mañana hablaríamos, te dije que arreglaríamos lo de tu salvadora y que a eso vine, estoy aquí para ayudarte, para que retomes tu carrera y ahora resulta que todo lo que te rodea es más importante que yo.

Ahora si está loco, esta mujer no es Candy, no tiene ni el más mínimo sonrojo, esta tan tranquila que ni la conozco, ya sé, la llevaré a Lakewood.

-Está bien, como me ayudarás con Susana, como retomaré mi carrera y como es que puedes volar?

-¿Volar? Jajajajaja - Si que me agradas.

-Bueno, eso ya es algo. ( A mi me encantas mucho más de lo que crees, ahora con ese aire de superioridad me siento intimidado).

-Allí esta Susana y su madre, déjame hablar con ella, a solas y espera un momento.

La veo y no la reconozco, tal vez tenga razón en cuanto me dijo que ya ni sabía cómo es… que cambio y que se vino desde Lakewood a salvarme ¡ha! El periódico dice que fue anoche su compromiso, que se va a casar con Albert, que ahora resulta que no es un vagabundo y tiene dinero, más que es su tutor y esto es tan extraño… Y yo que creía en todos los argumentos de mis obras… Hamlet por Dios mil veces antes que esta locura… Pero la veo y ahora me gusta más, tan ella, tan fuerte, tan única, de todo, mira como tiene a Susana y a su madre con la boca abierta. Verla dormida, por Dios, como no la bese!, Y ese hombre, que me mira, que quiere … Ella se atraviesa y se pone frente a él, lo está deteniendo , si venía conmigo, ahora también va a atender a mis seguidores… que pasa…

-Oye tu suéltala, ( Terry al extraño) Te dije que la sueltes, así no vas a tratar a mi dama, quien te crees que eres, ah ahora todo se resuelve con armas.

-Terry.. Un paso atrás, Terry escúchame…

Lo veo y no lo creo ella está peleando con él, lo acaba de desarmar, y lo está haciendo arrodillarse, por Dios, ¡Candy si vuela!

Se escuchan gritos por todo el lugar llegó la policía, Terry no lo puede creer ella está dando indicaciones a los guardias, la seguridad y ahora viene como si nada, que está sucediendo, ahora mi salvadora es Candy, me quieren matar y ella simplemente lo desarma con una facilidad, dos golpes… ni Albert con toda su fuerza sería tan rápido. Para colmo Susana y su madre vienen conmigo, con cara de terror.

-Terry lo siento mucho, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, ni mi madre, ni yo estamos dispuestas a seguirte en esto que has hecho de tu vida, eres un tonto dejar tu carrera para convertirte en un policía, solo porque no quieres casarte conmigo. ¡Olvídalo! Lo nuestro termino.

¡Wow!, santo Dios, Candy me has convertido ahora en policía. Si la policía eres tú, no ves como desarmaste al loco ese. A de ser un marido celoso, o de plano esta carrera se torna más peligrosa de lo que es.

-Terry vámonos, este lugar no es para ti, estas en gran riesgo, y lo peor es que no podrás actuar, ni pararte en un escenario por un rato, mínimo a que esto se resuelva.

-Candy, estas bien, tienes razón, ya no te conozco, nada que ver con la miedosa niña que eras, pero sabes ahora me gustas mucho, mucho, más.

Ella se queda sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, el nunca se quito, no tuvo miedo, o es un tonto o de plano es muy valiente, me quería abrazar cuando vio el arma, a mi que jamás nadie me había protegido, vaya que se siente bien.

-Y bien Candy en que quedaste con Susana, salió como loca, según ella que porque soy policía, rompió nuestro compromiso y para colmo no quiere saber nada de mí, como quiera quisiera hacerle llegar una pensión por su invalidez, y no quisiera pensar que ya resolviste en que otro teatro voy a actuar.

-Lo siento mucho Terry, pero por el momento la actuación queda suspendida, necesitamos ir a ver a tu madre y hablar con tu Padre.

-Por favor, mi Padre, el está en Inglaterra.

-No. Esta con tu madre aquí en NY.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo sabes?, ¿donde los viste?

- Vamos el hombre ese que quiso dispararte, no preguntas por él, sino por tus Padres, vaya eres muy elocuente Terry.

-¡Elocuente!, Candy me tienes hechizado, que cambio tan radical, por Dios, crees que no me sé defender, la semana pasada estuve frente a tres tipos, y salí como si nada, el fin de semana un hombre trato de inyectarme con no se qué cosa y tú te asustas con un arma.

-Acaso notas que estoy asustada, ves algún destello en mi para hacerte sentir que tengo miedo! Vaya con este vanidoso y engreído Terry.

- Esta bien vamos con mis padres, después de ahí, tengo un compromiso en unas semanas y me gustaría que me acompañaras.

- Lo que tu digas, pero algo si te aviso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo o razón, podrás salir sin mí.

-¡Wow!, eres genial, me encanta la idea y también vas a seguir en mi departamento, para no emborracharme, y estar más lucido, pero esta vez, si te quedarás en la cama.

- ¡Como quieras!, eso significa que tu dormirás en el sofá.

-¿Qué?, con lo cambiada que estas, pensé que no te daría vergüenza, dormir conmigo.

-Dormir, no hay problema, como quieras.

-Oh Dios! ( Cree que soy un tonto, por favor, claro que no, esta pequeña no se volverá a ir de mi lado).

Restaurant Le Chalet 10:00 a.m. en mesa Yang y Spirit y en la barra Terry, curioso su Candy hablando con un hombre:

Yang sobre la investigación que le solicite a Johnson, que me tienes, -Bueno con lo de la hermana de Terry, es nada más que Annie Britter , es una pequeña parecida a Terry y al Duque Grandchester, según la mujer que le ayuda ella tiene la marca en la espalda de los Grandchester, fue adoptada por los Britter cuando ellos deseaban a otra niña rubia, pero se llevaron al final a la pequeña de cabellos obscuros, el Padre es un ejemplo de hombre en todos los aspectos y la esposa es una mujer interesada, meticulosa, y exige a su hija a solo reunirse con Damas de la sociedad, hasta hace poco no dejaba que se reunirá con Candy White por ser un mal ejemplo, y ahora no deja que se separe porque ella será la Dama de más alto rango en América y Europa. (Mi Candy una Dama de alto rango, mi Candy, como quiero estar contigo).

Acaba de llegar Robert otro compañero de ellos.

Robert que sabes de la otra Investigación, nada Spirit, me suspendieron por seis meses, -Spirit comienza a explicar-La verdad no sabes lo que hemos pasado con Terry…

Terry se acerca, toma asiento y le vale no le van a quitar a su Candy en sus narices.

-Terry él es Yang y el es Robert unos buenos amigos, señores el es Terrance Grandchester, -mucho gusto, soy el novio de Candy y ustedes desde cuando la conocen, Yang sonríe de medio lado Robert no hace ninguna expresión y Candy (Spirit) no niega nada. -Les comentaba a mis amigos lo que has pasado, que peleaste con tres tipos las semanas atrás, que un hombre intento inyectarte algo y que hace apenas dos días alguien quiso matarte con una esplendida escuadra 21 Ranger equipada y tu como si nada.

Ahora la cara de Yang cambio la de Robert se torno más seria, molesta y ligeramente celosa y la de Terry más relajada.

-Y bien querida me estas presumiendo con tus amigos o es para que no te molesten y sepan que no me gusta la idea de que hablen contigo a solas.

Yang sonríe y empieza a agradarle Terry—Amigo eso no es necesario presumir, yo tengo pareja y Robert está perdidamente enamorado desde niño, el caso es que a tu chica nadie le puede faltar el respeto, porque créeme, "lo mataría", si alguien se atreve a ofender a esta señorita, es como una hermana para mí y también para Robert. Terry sonríe y les dice, amigos de ella amigos míos, hermanos de ella hermanos míos, en lo que gusten estoy a sus órdenes, mi Candy me va a acompañar a casa de mis padres porque por fin se decidió a ir a pedirle al Duque mi mano. Robert palidece - Yang sonríe y le contesta felicidades, en hora buena, Candy… Terry es por mucho y definitivamente la pareja perfecta para ti, sobre todo ahora que lo escucho personalmente.

Terry abraza a Spirit y le dice: -Llegamos a la mansión de los Grandchester, hacia tanto que no pisaba este lugar, como no, seguramente mi Madre estará aquí, hace años que no viene a este lugar, pero mi Candy quiere hablar con mi padre, ir a pedir mi mano, jajajaja, me muero de ganas por que lo hagas. Y como desarmas de bien al celoso ese en el teatro, yo creo que vamos a averiguar cómo desarmas también a mi padre. Jajajaja.

-Candy, pase lo que pase por favor no te separes de mi, estamos juntos y ni medio mundo va a hacer que yo desista de estar contigo, menos ahora con ese cambio en ti que me vuelve loco.

-Una condición Terry, prométeme que no lo harás tú.

-Prometido. (Esto es un sueño hecho realidad, mi pecosa conmigo, pidiéndome que le prometa que nos separemos).

-Hola Buenas tardes, Sr Richard Grandchester, soy Candy White Andrew, necesitamos hablar, la Sra. Eleonor Becker estará con usted.

-Si ya los esperábamos.

-¿Cómo? (Terry con asombro).

-Hola ¿como estas? (Eleonor acercándose, me mira con detenimiento y me ha reconocido ya… sabe que estuve con ella, me hice pasar por Clara Black, y ahora como Candy White, ella si conoce a Candy, y el Duque también).

-Un placer verlos de nuevo, están ustedes al tanto por lo que hemos venido.

-Si. Contestan al unísono.

- Me da mucho gusto, Sra. Eleonor ya hablo con su esposo respecto a la investigación que mando solicitar.

-Si, Richard ya está enterado, pero Terry todavía no.

Terry sarcástico dice:- Ahora sí, Candy ya pidió mi mano y yo ni en cuenta, que está sucediendo aquí, compraron a mi Candy para mí como regalo de Navidad.

-Terry, cariño, cuando naciste no venías solo hijo, eres gemelo fraterno de un niña que nació contigo y que fue robada de mi lado después de que tú y tu papa salieran a esta mansión, es mi culpa que tu hermana no haya crecido contigo, porque la escondí para que no me la quitarán. Y tu padre acaba de enterarse de esto, lo siento tanto mi amor. (Eleonor)

Terry se queda mudo, ahora después de tantos años resulta que no es hijo único de Eleonor Becker, que cuenta con una hermana desaparecida, y que tanto mis padres como Candy están juntos en esto.

-Terry, ( Spirit toma aire), no es necesario que te quedes así, tu hermana ha estado muy cerca de ti, estos años y la verdad no creo que no te aprecie.

Terry asustado voltea a verla, el sabe que Candy es huérfana y que fue abandonada en el hogar de Pony, ahora le dirán que ella es su hermana.


	3. Las Candys

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 3**

**Las Candys**

Spirit contesta -Terry, tu hermana es Annie Britter, la recuerdas.

Terry descansa de su susto suelta el aire y baja la cabeza, en silencio total se dice: Annie Britter, en ese momento le vienen todas las imágenes de ella, mirándolo con miedo, corriendo para que no se cruce con él, asustada tras el elegante, molesta por los golpes que le dio a su novio, sonriendo junto a Candy, en Escocia cuando arreglaban la avioneta como atendía a su novio , abrasada a Candy, con peinado, sin peinado, sus ojos grandes, color azul, su nariz y su boca, sumisa, tierna , relajada, estudiosa, enamorada, por Dios. Sube sus manos a la cabeza y enlaza sus dedos en sus sedosos cabellos.

Spirit lo ve, increíble, serio, controlado, bien parecido, auténtico, fuerte, caballero osado, por Dios este hombre no tiene nada que ver con Candy, mucho menos con Albert, este hombre es como yo.

Eleonor nota la mirada turbada y destellante de ella, toma la mano del duque y le hace una seña, el Duque los ve detenidamente y sonríe a medio término y de lado en complicidad con su dama y ven que la cara de Spirit se ha tornado preocupada por no ver reacción en Terry.

-Lo mejor interrumpe el Duque, es que si no me equivoco ella estará en la boda de Sir Andrew, podemos verla ahí. Terry se sorprende y voltea a ver a Candy, ella ni se inmuta, -completa su padre, la invitación está abierta hijo y podemos ir .

Terry ya había entendido en llevar a Candy con Albert, pero con esto, entendió claro que Candy no es la que se casa con Albert que debe haber un error y que Candy vino por él. – Resuelto le contesta a su Padre, - Me parece una idea formidable llegaremos ahí unos días antes, - añadió el Duque-nosotros no tenemos casa en Lakewood , pero Sir Andrew nos ofreció su casa para ser atendidos, tu eres amigo de él, no veo que haya ningún problema por estar ahí.

Spirit, se siente que flota, verá a su Candy, la verá por fin de frente, estará en su boda, o Dios, sería bueno aclarar lo de Sir Arthur, imagina a la familia reunida, con ella, Sir Arthur en la boda de Candy y de su sobrino William, su hermano ahí, con ella y la familia de él.

-Candy, Candy… te habla mi madre, dice que si te parece que nos quedemos aquí.

-me parece bien lo que ustedes decidan.

Terry, se siente en las nubes, a los amigos nuevos de Candy les dijo que ella era su novia y ella no lo negó, le dijo directamente que venía a pedir su mano y ni se inmuto, le dijo que ahora con sus cambios le agradaba mucho más y ella no lo rechazo, que estaba pasando, y para colmo ahora está en la habitación de un lado y él como tigre enjaulado, todo descompuesto porque ni siquiera un beso le ha dado. ¡Ah! pero eso está por resolverse, sale y se topa con su madre.

-Mamá que haces aquí, - trayéndole ropa a Candy,- si quieres yo se la doy,- como Terry, ella es una dama, dame un poco de crédito es nuestra invitada hijo.

Terry se encoge de hombros y regresa a la habitación. Eleonor no puede evitar reírse un poco al ver que su hijo está feliz porque su Candy está por fin con él, y que Susana ni se le ha mencionado.

Terry baja a la biblioteca y en el estudio ve un sobre en el escritorio, por Dios es la invitación de Albert – la abre y ve en su interior que Sir William Albert Andrew se casa con la Srita. Candice White . Se siente confuso y se apoya al escritorio, se lleva la invitación entra a su cuarto y por Dios va al balcón, cruza hacia la habitación de su amada ella sale del baño en bata y se topa con él, ni se inmuta ni se sonroja, simplemente le dice- sucede algo Terry- como que si sucede algo, me puedes explicar, le pone la invitación en la mano y le dice, como es que estas tan tranquila aquí en casa de mi padre, tengo una hermana, mi padre está de nuevo viviendo con mi madre y tú te casas en unos días y estas aquí conmigo peligrando tu reputación con un hombre soltero y en su casa y tu como si nada y Albert ni se ha presentado aquí ni me ha buscado para reclamarle nada.

- Terry, ¿Por qué crees que peligre mi reputación?, y tengas que pelear con Albert.

- Esto ya es por demás.

La abraza y le planta un apasionado beso haciendo que la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza, se caiga y deje sus risos dorados caer encima de su bata, el sin soltarla, acariciándola y besándola, ella sintiendo estremecer, nunca había estado en una posición tan comprometedora pero también a la vez tan deliciosa, lo abraza firme enlazándose a su cuello el suelta su cara y baja a su cintura ajustándola hacia él, se siente en la gloria y no piensa soltarla nunca. Esto sí es una locura, no quiere salir, la mujer que tiene ahí, no es la misma Candy, nada que ver, o el volviéndose loco, perdió su cordura pero definitivamente no quiere encontrarla, prefiere seguir soñando. En un instante suelta lentamente de besar sus labios para seguir dando pequeños besos en su cara, sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón, si está soñando no quiere despertar. Spirit, completamente entregada absorta ante ese movimiento inesperado, jamás en toda su vida estuvo tan cerca de nadie para besarlo, las reglas son no involucrarse con sus clientes pero, esta vez ella es parte de esta clientela, pues es su familia, su vida, y ella se negó a aceptar estas condiciones, que dijo Johnson, ya es tiempo que formes parte de la vida de Candy, no te parece?, pues su ex novio no besa nada mal, le atrae y esta confusión le da volteretas al corazón, y no piensa rechazar lo que solo se vino a regalar, no ha forzando nada, no le ha apuntando a nadie y ella simplemente está cumpliendo y protegiendo al joven Grandchester.

Un poco cansados por lo que han vivido, sueltan el abrazo, ella se controla y el también, para ser su primer beso de nuevo en esta relación fue mucho más que eso, Ella suspira y le dice es hora de descansar mañana será otro día hay que empacar para irnos y lo mira a los ojos, el se acerca a darle otro beso como pensando ¿si te di un beso?, ella lo abraza y le dice dulcemente -buenas noches Terry. El no cabe, siente que si se va por el balcón va a caerse, mejor sale por la puerta, por Dios ya es media noche entra en su habitación y se queda dormido con una sonrisa.

Días después, ellos querían estar solo unos días antes de la boda pero llegan semanas antes, los Grandchester bajan y son recibidos por George el administrador de Sir William, ve a Spirit y sonríe, sigue y empiezan las confusiones, Terry pregunta por Albert y le dicen que está caminando que en un rato más estará con ellos, pasan a la sala estancia y curiosamente desaparece Spirit, Terry se da cuenta y empieza a buscarla como loco, sabe que si se le desaparece no podrá ver la cara de Albert con ella, Spirit sube a la habitación de Candy, y se esconde tranquilamente. Mientras tanto Candy y Albert regresan de su paseo y entran por la puerta de atrás, Candy se escabulle pues sabe que trae su vestido sucio y es mejor que nadie la vea, Albert trata de hacer lo mismo, pero se encuentra con Terry en su intento por escabullirse y este le dice:

-¡Albert necesito urgentemente hablar contigo, si no deseas que este hombre que tienes en frente a ti, se vuelva loco!

-¡Terry! Que gusto verte, pasa a mi despacho , acompáñame…

Terry se da cuenta que no está presentable, y le es muy extraño…

-Albert llevo algunas semanas en New York, y me han sucedido cosas muy extrañas, sabes que viene de viaje mis padres y Candy viene conmigo

-Cómo dices—Candy—acabo de estar con ella—venimos de caminar – definitivamente, lo que quieres es hablar si es necesario que traiga un doctor enseguida lo mando traer amigo.

- Sabía que dirías eso, no creas, vi el anuncio de tu boda, y la invitación, por favor no me consideres loco, llegue aquí, nos recibió George tu administrador y el la vio entrar conmigo, el caso es que no la encuentro desde que entramos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Candy, algo inesperado estaba por comenzar a suceder:

- Candy, disculpe mi atrevimiento por entrar a su habitación antes de que usted estuviera aquí, necesito que hablemos.

- ¿Quién eres? , ¿Dónde estás?, sabes no me gustan las bromas, no te veo y me asustas, necesito bañarme. No estoy presentable. Por favor.

- Sólo quiero que sepas que, no debes asustarte, no grites y no te alarmes, soy alguien de tu familia, que no conoces y que desde niña fuimos separadas, por favor cierra la puerta con llave, acabo de llegar y me escondí para no provocar problemas.

- Bien. Ya cerré la puerta sal y no te escondas más, hablemos.

-Candy, desde hace mucho sé de tu existencia…

Candy y Spirit se ven y sus caras son como verse en un espejo, comienza a narrar lo que ha vivido y lo que pasa ahora… Candy llora y no puede creerlo…

Tiene una hermana gemela, que fue abandonada, considerada muerta, la encontró a ella hace mucho tiempo, sabe casi todo de la vida de Candy, pero aún más , ella no existe pues no hay registro de su nacimiento, ella ha utilizado su acta de nacimiento para ser Candy, cuando realmente, es una espía protectora, le cuenta de la cascada, de México, de Inglaterra , de cómo ella estuvo en lo más que pudo de su vida, que ella no estaba cuando murió Anthony, que viajó a cuidar de Sir. William en África, que sabe que huyó de su colegio, que la encontró siendo enfermera, que le informaban de ella, mientras ella trabajaba y se preparaba para ser lo que la vida la dejó ser para que su familia no fuera exterminada, - vine con Terry, cree que soy Candy, pero ya noto que no lo soy y está desesperado llegué aquí con los padres de él… concluye diciéndole -encontré a nuestro Padre, tenemos un hermano y dos sobrinitos hermosos, los cuales no saben de nuestra existencia, pero creo que por lo poco que me han informado vienen a tu boda, y a arreglar un asunto con Sir William.

- Candy, Candy… abre la puerta porque estas con llave, por favor necesitamos hablar hay una emergencia estamos aquí Terry y yo (desesperado Albert fuera de la puerta).

-Un momento.

- Hermana, si no explico tu ausencia, para Terry y para Albert esto será mucho peor, no te muevas, arreglaré esto. Lo prometo.

Le dice con una voz de confianza Candy a Spirit, ella sin poder decir más, con una tranquilidad que ni ella misma se reconoce, pero que es por demás decir se siente feliz, tranquila y no sabe porque pero no le gustan las mentiras y las confusiones tratándose de Albert.

- Disculpa mi amor, solo que apenas me voy a bañar, estoy con alguien si gustas puedes ver, ¡hola Terry!

Entran a la habitación y cierran la puerta

- ¿Quién eres?, cuestiona de inmediato Albert y ella voltea con sencillez, alza su cara y le contesta: soy Candy White Andrew, y vengo acompañando a la familia Grandchester.

Albert y Terry, asustados por la confirmación, y Albert voltea y toma a Candy escondiéndola tras de su espalda, total trae la ropa con la que la identifica plenamente, acaban de estar besándose en su paseo, por estar juntos se han ensuciado de tal modo que es vergonzoso.

-Candy pequeña, estamos viendo lo mismo que tu, me puedes decir que no te han hecho daño, que pasa, Terry me dice que esta volviéndose loco, y al parecer esto se contagia…

- Cielo, todo tiene una explicación, solo que la estoy tratando de completar, lo mejor es que nos dejen solas, y que sepan que no hay ningún problema, ella es mi hermana gemela y solo ustedes dos lo saben y por el momento no hay que alarmarse y mucho menos alarmar a nadie más. Vamos a intentar arreglar algo, y Albert sabes lo mucho que te amo, y no quiero ninguna confusión, por eso es que te abrí la puerta, y han entrado los dos , para que no haya ningún loco en esta casa.

- Discúlpame Candy, pero no pienso dejarte con ella, no tienes ninguna gemela y yo solo adopte a una niña, ella dice tu nombre y no se identifica plenamente, no pienso soltarte y menos dejarte en peligro.

Spirit contesta—Sir William, yo le conozco bien, sé lo mucho que ama a mi hermana, sin usted saberlo he compartido una vida con ella y con los Andrew, y tal vez si le digo que pertenezco a una sociedad que trabaja para usted y que me han protegido desde que nací, y en esa sociedad durante el tiempo que estuve en Lakewood me dieron la protección de los jóvenes Cornwall , posteriormente cuando viajo a África me dieron la protección de usted y actualmente estoy en la protección de Terry Grandchester… le explicaría algo lo que acabo de decirle…

- Si, - mucho, explica usted algo que no desconozco, pero que nunca me informaron sobre usted y el gran parecido con Candy, y más a mi favor que no sabía es que estaba custodiado en África, cuando yo viaje sin protección.

- Lo siento, realmente no me permito informar detalles de cómo me toco ir a África, no comparto sus mismos intereses, si por mi fuera jamás volvería a ir a ese lugar, no me da gratos recuerdos, sin embargo, usted recordará que usted conoció a una dama que fue amistosa y a Sir Arthur O ´hará, que no le era muy grato y sin embargo con esto para confirmarle que si estuve ahí, que regrese por orden expresa antes, en el mismo barco que la dama amistosa y que le perdí la huella hasta que lo encontré en Chicago con mi hermana.

-Y dígame usted, siempre se hace pasar por su hermana, y ese es su nombre…

-Sir William, normalmente no daría esta información a nadie, por mi seguridad y la de mi hermana, pero no cuento con acta de nacimiento, para muchos yo no nací, mi madre murió al recibir dos impactos de bala y dio a luz a mi hermana, la cual fue arrebatada y robada, mientras que dieron por muerta a mi madre y yo seguía dentro, el protector que sabe esto dio un informe detallado y es así como él me termino trayendo al mundo y dando sepultura a la que fuese mi madre, sé actualmente quien es nuestra familia y créame, no hay ningún inconveniente en que se case usted con mi hermana y que sepa que ella también es una descendiente de los Andrew realmente.

- ¡Que has dicho, que mi Candy es una Andrew!

Molesta, Spirit al escuchar decir a Sir William mi Candy, sintió como si se la quisieran robar e instintivamente respondió…

-¡"Mi Candy"! –Alzo la voz intimidante- y yo somos primas de usted, ella es la mayor y si mi madre estuviera aquí, sabría que era muy posible que entre usted y Candy tuvieran un arreglo de matrimonio, la vida es distinta pero el destino es el mismo, tanto mi madre como mi padre tienen el mejor respaldo para que ella fuese la candidata más conveniente para usted. Y sin embargo, conociéndolos ahora con la afinidad de sus almas como yo lo sé, nadie sería jamás más complemento que Sir William Albert Andrew cómo mi hermana Candy. Y aunque sé muy bien que no encuentra usted ninguna diferencia física, es notorio que al hablar nos distingamos por la educación y nuestros intereses, por la formalidad y quizás por los idiomas, pero algo si soy muy igual a mi hermana, completamente segura, que ella jamás me traicionaría, ni me abandonaría, que ella daría su vida por mí como yo por ella y que el honor y los valores que compartimos son mucho más arraigados en ambas, como si estos fueran en la sangre.

En ese momento Terry esta respirando con tranquilidad y ahora interviene con su forma típica y bastante enamorada de él.

-Creo querido Amigo, que acabas de ser aceptado por la familia de Candy, que esta mujer definitivamente no es la Candy que conocemos y si la hubieras visto en acción, lo que acaba de explicar dice toda la verdad, puesto que salvo mi vida de un atentado con arma, en un tiempo record jamás antes visto, que aunque sabe que conozco a Candy no me ha mentido en nada y que al llamarse así es por naturaleza que comparte el mismo nombre que su hermana, dadas las circunstancias puedo comentarte que mi madre la conoce como Clara Black, y sus amigos le dicen Spirit.

En ese momento Candy suelta una risita graciosa y explica.

-Amor creo que eso es culpa mía, que mi hermana al no contar con otra familia más que yo, y al estar enferma cuando nos conocimos, la confundí conmigo y pensé que mi espíritu se había salido a cuidarme.

Todos sonrieron relajados, y ya más tranquilo Albert con la explicación de Terry, así como bastante claro con la explicación de la mujer que apareció, decidieron dejarles solas.

-Disculpe Sir William, -dijo Spirit—Tal vez muchas veces fui yo protectora de los Andrew, pero jamás pude compensar la protección tan hermosa que mi hermana ha tenido a su lado todo este tiempo, y por lo que dice Terry, no es completamente verdad que yo pueda dar la mano de Candy pues tanto mi Padre como mi hermano no tardaran en estar presentes y que sepan que esta decisión la tomo sin ninguna obligación mi hermana.

-Gracias, Spirit—contestó Albert para luego retirarse a la habitación de Albert junto con él Terry, pues su arreglo personal es bastante deplorable. Ambos se retiraron a la habitación de Albert, con los ojos muy abiertos, con las caras de sorpresa y Terry con una sonrisa, de agrado y de enamorado.

En silencio el pensamiento de Albert al escuchar lo último que dijo Spirit comenzó un debate interno al imaginar que el verdadero Padre o Madre de Candy es un Andrew, y que él al igual que el hermano, estarán en cualquier momento ahí, juzgando la situación de Candy y más grave aun que Spirit haya sido tomada como protectora en una sociedad donde solo hay varones, y que una Andrew estuviera precisamente en una situación de constante peligro, que aunque lo desconocía, por ser ahora el Patriarca de los Andrew, no podía permitirle salir de su alcance, mucho menos arriesgar su vida… Y no estaba dispuesto a eso Albert habló.

-Terry, es mi prioridad que tanto Candy como Spirit no salgan sin protección, solas o fuera de la propiedad, es de vital importancia que por ningún motivo corran riesgo alguno Spirit, y al estar en protección a tu persona significa que hay un posible atentado en tu contra, y en cualquier momento la vida de Spirit corre peligro junto con la tuya, por favor si eres mi amigo , no dejes que Spirit corra un riesgo, sin más puedo decirte que Anthony y Alister han muerto y son mi familia, con ello te digo que Candy y Spirit son mi familia y no puedo permitir que por ser protectora tuya sacrifique su vida ahora que sé a lo que se dedica y quien es ella.

-Albert, yo… también estoy preocupado, pero a la vez aliviado al saber que no estoy loco. Mi Padre debe saber algo, porque al recibirnos hablaron con ella frente a mí y me acabo de enterar que soy gemelo fraterno de una mujer, que mi padre se divorció de la que fue su esposa, que mi madre viene con él y que al parecer no es bueno que sepan que mi hermana es una Grandchester tomando en cuenta que estamos en peligro… Yo no sabía nada de esto, lo acabo de saber y mucho lo comprendo ahora que por fin hablo mi linda Spirit.

-"Mi linda", como es eso, te atreviste a enamorar a tu protectora, jajajajajajaja. Estas perdido Terry.

- No te hagas el inocente, resulta que tenías fríamente calculado que Candy como quiera iba a tener un matrimonio arreglado contigo, que yo tenía en todo momento perdido mi amor, y cuando se te ocurrió enamorarte de mi Candy, si hasta hace poco era mi novia.

-Mira Terry, Candy y yo nos conocemos desde que ella tenía 6 años y desde entonces yo soy y por mucho su primer amor, espero ser también el último, por lo tanto tu mi querido amigo, llegaste tarde a la vida de mi Candy, ella estaba enamorada de mi cuando conoció a mi sobrino Anthony, si dejo que se acercará a ella, fue solo por su parecido conmigo, a ti perdóname amigo… pero todo indicaba que estaban más separados que los polos de la tierra. Y para colmo, cuando sufrí un accidente, ella se quedo conmigo, me llevo a vivir con ella, y envió una carta a su padre diciendo que prefería que le quitará el apellido pero que jamás dejaría a "Su Albert".

-Albert, eres un chacal… como que te amaba a los 6 años… pervertido… ¿Qué edad tenías entonces?, no crees que debiste decírmelo ¿Cuándo nos vimos en el zoológico en Inglaterra?, ya desde ahí Candy tenía un brillo en sus ojos al verte, y créeme me daba furia, pero pensé que era demasiado joven para ti.

-Como crees, si ella es quien toma las decisiones de su vida, y tu ya estabas ahí, eras su compañero, y posiblemente ya eras su novio, yo no estaba en la posición de reclamar nada, pero ahora tu estas en esa posición, y ni imaginarte en reclamar nada.


	4. Familia Unida

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 4**

**Familia Unida**

Ambos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.

-Y bien Spirit ya es tu novia?

- Si, tal vez hasta mi prometida, jajajajajajaja

Candy mientras tanto en su habitación no dejaba que nadie entrara, negó la ayuda de Dorothy, y le ofreció a su hermana todo, su habitación, sus ropas y sobre todo su baño, ya que ella se había bañado, ella entró y noto cicatrices enormes en su cintura…

-¿Spirit , que te paso aquí?

-De verdad quieres saber?, cuando estaba en África, a tu querido Sir William lo siguen mucho los animales, has de saber que varias ocasiones una mofeta se paraba sobre mi cabeza y se quedaba dormida en mis brazos, creo por mucho que pensaba que yo eras tú, un día un león siguió a Sir William, yo estaba en un árbol, salte llamando su atención , me siguió, corrí lo más que pude pero me alcanzó, salte a otro árbol con mi cintura desgarrada y por un momento me convertí en Trazan, la sangre brotaba haciendo que del león no me pudiera despegar, un valiente hombre disparó , yo había perdido mucha sangre, el me llevo a su casa, me curó y por un tiempo viví con él, como su paciente, hasta que las heridas sanaron… me contó de su vida, me dijo que me parecía mucho a su madre fallecida, que era casado, tenía dos hijos, y que si me curaba era por el recuerdo y en honor a su madre, investigue quien era y ya sabía su nombre, no se llevaba mucho con Sir William, al final de mi investigación concluyó que él es nuestro hermano mayor Sir Arthur O 'hará Mc Carthy, hijo del mayor de todos los Andrew con vida Sir Arthur O 'hará Andrew, quien es primo del padre de Sir William, y que en un complot hacia los Andrew, para dividir las fuerzas de la familia realizaron un fraude enorme mismo que haría daño directamente al patriarca de los Andrew el padre de Sir William, después sufrieron un " Accidente", realmente oportuno, y muy conveniente para culpar a nuestro Padre de dicho fraude y accidente, si es posible acabar también con el último de los Andrew, pero esto era cada vez más imposible pues ya había más descendientes de los Andrew en América, En Europa y hasta en otras partes del mundo, así que no lograrían su meta, dejar como patriarca a mi padre para luego con un fraude eliminarlo y perder la fortuna Andrew y O 'hará, para agregar nuestra madre es de las familias más poderosas de Irlanda, y ellos no se casaron por sus fortunas , pues ellos se enamoraron en Escocia, donde nadie conocía de mi madre, era la versión de Sir William en mujer, dinámica, juguetona y muchos detalles que me di cuenta por aquel hombre que salvó mi vida y cuando cumplí 6 años lo perdí, precisamente después me entere que su muerte protegió mi vida también. Después de eso al ser una descendiente Andrew fui escondida con los Andrew y te encontré, todos los Andrew piensan que nuestra madre murió embarazada, nadie sabe qué fue de ese embarazo, lo sé por las conversaciones de nuestro hermano.

Todo el tiempo que Candy escuchaba a Spirit, ella tallaba y bañaba a su hermana en la tina, le ponía esencias aromáticas, y la admiraba, sentía que debía protegerla, cuidarla y que ella le había hecho más falta de lo que realmente es… Candy sentía que cuidaba de un bebe, que la mujer extraordinaria que se convirtió en una espía, debía ser como ella, una enfermera modelo, pues su hermana era una espía protectora superada, le contaba de los idiomas, de las personas que conocía y concluía diciéndole que jamás a nadie le había contado nada como lo hacía con ella.

-Candy, debo confesarte que Terry me besó, que según él enamorado de la nueva Candy que ve en mí, yo respeto mucho a mis protegidos, es la primera vez que me acerco a alguien y eso por sugerencia de mi jefe, ya que tememos que entre los protectores haya un traidor, el accidente donde se daño una mujer que salvo a Terry, fue ocasionado.

-Que has dicho!

-Alguien quiere muerto a Terry,- y sospecho que también a Sir William, porque vi a uno de los protectores compañeros míos cerca de Sir William, Candy necesito que salgas acompañada en todo momento, mis compañeros pueden conocerte y confundirme contigo, yo no te dejaré sola, por lo que vi en Sir William, ya debe estar al tanto, pero necesito a mi hermana la valiente, la mujer extraordinaria que he visto salir de muchos problemas, y recuerda Candy eres la mayor. Yo confío ciegamente en ti, tú no me conoces tanto, pero si deseas compararme con alguien que si conoces… soy la mezcla de Terry, Alister, Archie, Sir William juntos.

- jajajajaja, mi querido Alister, acaso has inventado algo Spirit?...

-Si, soy buena Candy, en mi trabajo me consideran una especialista de alto nivel, si pudiera gritar lo que soy, te sentirías orgullosa de saber que soy la mejor de todos los protectores que hay en América y en Europa, no confío en nadie de los protectores como confío en el que cuida a Sir William en este momento, por eso es que estoy aquí tranquila contigo.

-El es casi el único que sabe de tu existencia, por eso es al único que enviaron a cuidar a Sir William, y cuando lo supe, apure todo para estar aquí, lo comprendes verdad?

-si, como me lo explicas es fácil de entender, es como si Albert me lo dijera, ahora entiendo, cuando dices que eres parecida a él. -Candy no deja de sonreír, esta tan feliz, que no sabe porque ha tomado todo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Cuando me veas enojada, no te asustes, es como si vieras el sarcasmo y la actuación de Terry, pero quiero que comprendas que pase lo que pase, trates de ocultar a quienes más amas en un momento de peligro, por favor Candy, entiéndelo, Sir William, correrá siempre hacia ti, que no tengas la menor duda que te protegerá, pero antes protege a quien más puedas, no a mí. Yo te acabo de decir que soy la mejor, y no soy tan engreída para decírtelo, Candy yo soy muy distinta y muy peligrosa, quien este en mi contra, sabe que no voy a perder. Aun que corra riesgos debes confiar en mí, porque yo confiaré en ti.

-Si Spirit, ¿te gusta que te haya dicho ese nombre?

-Me encanta, me siento fuerte, no conocí a nuestra madre Candy y una vez le diste un beso a Annie diciéndole que era de parte de su madre y sentí que me lo decías a mí.

- Ten mi pequeña hermanita, este es un beso de nuestra madre, y este otro de quien más puede quererte como una hermana, como parte de mi espíritu , estoy muy orgullosa de saber quién eres, y de lo que has elegido ser… de eso también estoy muy orgullosa. Tanto que aprenderé a ser un poco como tú.

-¡Candy!

-Spirit, hay que terminar de arreglarnos, un par de guapos chicos están locos por vernos.

Se oye una sonora carcajada de ambas hermanas.

Lo siguiente fue que la cena solo bajo Candy y Albert, en la habitación de Candy sirvieron dos cenas para Spirit y Terry, quien mando decir que estaba cansado por su viaje y que descansaría en su habitación. La cena la sirvió directamente Albert, para que pudiera descansar Spirit la habitación de un lado de Candy con puerta de acceso compartido era de Terry, la otra era de Albert y Yang dormía en ella también, Candy y Spirit dormían en la misma habitación juntas, en esta habitación había reuniones nocturnas de los cinco integrantes de las tres habitaciones, con Yang, muchas cosas salieron a relucir, y no solo eso, lo que comentó Spirit a su hermana, Albert y Terry ya lo sabían ahora.

Spirit recibió un telegrama dirigido a Candy, mismo que leyeron y tomaron en cuenta que pronto habría más protectores de los que creían, pues a la casa estaban llegando invitados muy importantes de la familia Andrew, entre ellos los descendientes de Europa y Candy sabía que vendrían su Padre, su hermano (que ahora era viudo, ya que su esposa enfermo cuando estuvo en África) y sus sobrinos que coincidentemente resulto que eran dos varoncitos gemelos idénticos y muy parecidos a sus Tías.

Annie, Paty, Archie, Tom y varios amigos de Candy estaban en la casa Andrew. Candy preparaba un poco a Tom a solas, porque confiaba mucho en él para cualquier incidente, así que Tom se preparó en quedarse cerca y dentro de la casa de los Andrew. Tom, Albert y Yang estaban demasiado altos, seguidos por Terry que la medida de estatura era también alta pero no tan estirada como la de los otros varones, podían complementarlo con Archie, Jimmy el otro hermano de Candy. Según Spirit su hermano era de la estatura de Albert pero el Duque Richard y el Duque Arthur medía la estatura de Terry.

Spirit, Eleonor, Candy, Annie y Paty ya median igual eran muy delgadas haciéndose ver aun más altas y estilizadas, con la Actriz allí, Spirit bajaba de vez en cuando concordando con Candy y conversando con ella. La Tía Abuela Elroy estaba muy contenta, como nunca toda su familia se estaba reuniendo, nadie había enviado rechazo alguno a dicha invitación, la casa tenía un aire alegre. Albert por su parte tenía a toda la seguridad prevenida, y Yang los supervisaba sin que se dieran cuenta, este último al igual que Spirit presentían algo más, pero había cierta felicidad en Yang que lo hacía sentir bien y eso aunado a la confianza de saber que Spirit estaba ahí, y con ella , no debía haber margen de error.

Albert habló – Spirit, necesito un gran favor, saldremos unos días solo será aquí a Chicago, George realizó una reunión, y unos inversionistas vienen a hablar conmigo, Terry está interesado en formar parte de esto, y si nos apoyas, Yang puede vigilarnos a ambos, total también irán algunos guardias, pero necesito que cuiden de esta casa, las familias que están aquí son demasiado importantes y traen protección, tales son las familias, Andrew, Grandchester, Cornwall, Mc Ollwen, Mc Queensing, entre otros y me encantaría que Candy no saliera ni corriera ningún riesgo, y eso lo controlarías bastante bien, tendrás a Tom y Archie contigo, y no creo que menosprecies a Archie…

Spirit contestó – Claro que sí, para mí es un honor, pero deberías dejarme a Terry, sabes que es mi protegido y no debe salir sin mí, y nunca menospreciaría a Archie, es muy bueno , solo que su elegancia hace pensar que es frágil y esa es su camaleónica defensa.

Albert dice—Terry no piensa ceder, pero tu confías en Yang y sabes que yo al igual que Terry defendernos es cosa de nada.

Spirit sonríe y confirma lo decidido.

Días más tarde en las oficinas Andrew de Chicago se daba una reunión única y casi imposible de creer, George Johnson al investigar lo que Spirit solicitaba, puso al tanto a Sir William, y trajo a los O 'hará a Chicago utilizando algo que Sir William le había pedido, el movía los documentos de dos amigos de Sir William los pasaportes de los Stevens padre e hijo, George viendo la oportunidad trajo a los O 'hará bajo esos nombres , ocultándolos hasta de sus propios protectores, ya que utilizaban trajes de vaqueros, y sombreros, al reunirse esto sucedió.

-Que es esto tan ridículo que tengo que vestir tanto mi hijo, mis nietos y yo, como es posible George que nos hagas esto—decía Sir Arthur O 'hará Padre.

En ese momento entran Sir William, Terry, Yang y completa la pregunta William.

-Querido Tío, esto si deseas lo puedes considerar la mejor protección a veces suele ser un disfraz.

Dicho esto, Sir Arthur hijo se paró y asombrado dijo: "Querido Tío" desde cuando, ahora que tienes algo de los O 'hará.

-No, claro que no, ahora que se aclaran que los Andrew jamás deberán de separarse, ¡jamás!

La reunión se extendió, hubo abrazos, se respiraba una tranquilidad, Yang sin demostrarlo se sentía conmovido al conocer más a Albert y ver que el dinero no lo manchaba, sino que lo usaba para unir más a lo que si le importaba, su familia, y eso para un hombre como él, era el mayor orgullo que pudiera existir. Después de la reunión y aun con disfraz y nombres cambiados todos juntos se trasladaron a Lakewood.

Ya con más confianza planearon una cabalgata, esto con la finalidad de conocer el lugar y dominarlo, pero eso nadie lo sabía, solo Spirit que ahora bajaba con Candy a desayunar y tomada del brazo de Terry, pues la guardia estaba afuera , no dentro de la casa, los cristales al ser de día no dejaban ver hacia adentro, y la sorpresa empezaba para toda la familia Andrew y sus invitados más allegados (Los Legan no estaban incluidos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el día de la boda estuvieran allí).Empezó a contarse los diez minutos antes del desayuno, los lugares ya estaba asignados con anticipación la mesa estaba más larga que de costumbre, el desayuno se servía este día en el salón principal un comedor largo y extenso donde se apilaban los más elegantes arreglos, por petición de Spirit, nada cubría la vista de la mesa solo las orillas del salón y no los ventanales.

El desayuno estaba a punto de servirse, cuando faltando dos minutos entró muy abrazada Spirit por Terry, causando sorpresa y después Candy tomada por los hombros por Albert, esto dejo mudo a todo el salón, Annie, Patricia, Archie tenían sus ojos tan abiertos, Tom ya no estaba tan asombrado, más bien estaba confirmando lo que le habían avisado. Yang se quedo en la puerta y los protectores de los demás alrededor de la casa y por fuera.

-Es un honor contar con su presencia en este su hogar, los que están aquí ahora, cuentan con la mayor de mi confianza y mi agradecimiento, le doy la Bienvenida a quienes son la sorpresa de este desayuno, mi Tío Sir Arthur O 'hará Andrew, mi primo Sir Arthur O 'hará Mc Carthy y sus hijos Arthur Samuel y Arthur Daniel O 'hará Murphy

En ese momento todos voltearon a la puerta que se abría y entraban, no sin antes ponerse de pie Candy y Spirit y saliendo de la mesa, tras ellas Terry…

-Estos caballeros, no solo son mi familia y la de ustedes, sino que son el padre y hermano de mi futura esposa y mi cuñada…- Añadió Sir William. Esto sencillamente estaba planeado solo por cuatro mentes maestras Albert, Terry, George y Yang…

Sir Arthur padre, no podía creer al ver a sus hijas frente a él corriendo a abrazarlo y Sir Arthur hijo abrazaba a Spirit con tal amor que nunca imaginaron el regalo que les tenía el patriarca de los Andrew. Los demás al ver tal acontecimiento no pudieron más que ponerse de pie, las damas lloraban al ver el evento y los hombres no podían creerlo, la Tía Elroy, a sus cansados pasos le dio prisa y corrió a ver a aquel que tenía desde muchos años atrás sin ver y a tratar de creer lo que resultaba ser la familia de Candy. Y sin darse cuenta la familia de ella, que no podían ver más maravilloso acontecimiento.

Afuera la seguridad estaba más que preparada había más de cuarenta personas dentro de la casa, pero esto no acababa ahí. Las gemelas también tenían su sorpresita bajo la manga, Candy acompañaba a su Padre al lado de ella y Spirit se sentaba junto a su hermano querido, sus sobrinos estaban en sillitas improvisadas al lado de Sir William. Tomo la palabra el mayor Andrew y comenzó así:

-Hace ya 21 años que perdía a mi esposa Clara Elizabeth Mc Carthy de O 'hará, hoy gracias a un informe que una de mis hijas guardo con su vida, me doy cuenta que el Patriarca de los Andrew protegió a mis hijas, que ni yo, ni mi hijo podemos olvidar los amargos sucesos que nos hicieron perder no solo a mi amada esposa, sino a mi primo William y su esposa, a las familias de mis primas Katherine, Carolina y Renata Andrew dejándolas viudas y solas sin hijos ni esposos a cargo de los Andrew y muy lejos de mí, que con "accidentes" por lo más bajo planeados con anticipación para dividir a esta hermosa familia , que hemos llegado a ser. Irlanda y Escocia, agradecen la devolución de la fe, la esperanza y la justica, en estas dos mujeres únicas descendientes de los O 'hará y los Mc Carthy, Mi hija mayor Candy Estefanía O 'hará Mc Carthy y mi hija menor Candy Sofía O 'hará Mc Carthy , donde mi hija mayor lleva consigo el nombre de mi madre la descendiente Andrew y mi hija menor lleva el de la descendiente O 'hará, con esto también sus fortunas completas y multiplicadas ya que la fortuna Mc Carthy de mi esposa paso a ser directamente de mi hijo Sir Arthur igualando así a las fortunas de sus hermanas. No menciono esto con el fin de conseguir pretendientes para mis hijas, pues sus manos ya han sido solicitadas, mi hija mayor está comprometida desde hace tiempo y por su libre voluntad con Sir William Albert Andrew y la de mi hija menor fue solicitada por Sir Terrance Grandchester Becker y esta sigue pendiente hasta que mi hija por su libre voluntad desee. Con ellas también vuelve a la vida este humilde viejo, pues en mi familia la maldición de no tener mujeres ha sido por mucho tiempo arraigada, al culparme de un fraude no cometido, me quitaron también la posibilidad de acercarme y ayudar a mis primas en Escocia e Irlanda y ahora con mis hijas, vivas aquí, mi hijo y yo no podemos más que decir que no tenemos ninguna maldición, mucho menos rencor con los Andrew, que al saberlas perdidas, nos hicieron llegar noticas de que estaban secuestradas en América por quienes las protegieron tanto.

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y las lágrimas se dejaron ver en el fuerte hombre padre de las maravillosas gemelas. Sir William estaba pasmado con lo que acababa de escuchar al ver que alguien ya estaba declarando un secuestro para su Candy y para Spirit, y con adelantar esta sorpresa, esto acababa de dar por punto final a la sospecha.

Las gemelas tomaron juntas la palabra y ya que el desayuno estaba servido y había lugares disponibles todavía, pues ellas no esperaban adelantar su agradecimiento si no es por aquel telegrama que habían recibido.

Candy comenzó: - Hace tiempo esta familia recibió malas noticias y se sumaron a la muerte de nuestra familia Andrew, el dolor no cesaba y la incógnita estaba presente en nuestros corazones, hoy gracias a la reunión con mi hermana y al grupo de amigos tan protectores la alegría también puede sumarse en esta familia… Continuo Spirit:- Hace unos días dentro de esta casa hemos escondido un regalo para todos ustedes Andrew y dicha sorpresa también ha sido para mi hermana y para mi, (por otra puerta que ligaba al despacho entraban dos mujeres, un niño y un hombre), mis amigas con todo su trabajo y esfuerzos han podido traer desde Francia a nuestro sobrino Alister Cornwall Andrew. "Bienvenido de nuevo Ster".

Sus padres y su hermano, se ponían de pie al verlo entrar, con sus caras de sorpresa, el mismo Albert, se paró y la Tía Elroy se apretaba el pecho de la impresión, pero también había una dama muy hermosa que llamaba la atención y no podía moverse de su lugar quedando impresionada. el niño corría a la puerta junto con su madre Ying, una protectora mujer que al ser salvada y resguardada con su hijo son la familia de Yang el joven ahora amigo y protector de Sir William, la otra dama erase nada menos que Camille Le´Freu, la princesa millonaria de Francia, le dicen así pues realmente es Duquesa y Baronesa, pero por sus inversiones en los negocios cuenta con más capital, poniéndole el título de princesa al hablar de ella, amiga de Spirit y conocida por Sir William, la cual de inmediato fue a su lugar en la mesa cerca de su nuevo amigo Tom, pues él los había tenido escondidos en su rancho varios días y cuando conoció a Tom se enamoro a primera vista de él.


	5. Reto Indudable

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 5**

**Reto Indudable**

Patricia, no podía creerlo al ver a Ster, ahí parado frente a ella, él explicándole que no había dejado de pensar en ella y que si no era demasiado tarde, el estaba ahí completo para ella. Que no volvería a irse jamás en toda su vida, si ella lo aceptaba de nuevo, ella que aun guardaba en su alma el luto de su primer amor, se lanzó a sus brazos y este al verla de pie, se dio cuenta que su cabello llegaba a su cintura, que estaba mucho más alta y más delgada que nunca y su carita había cambiado tanto que solo por unos sencillos lentes la había podido reconocer.

Sir Arthur saludaba a sus primas viudas, que ya no le dirigían la palabra sumadas a ellas la Tía Elroy era la mayor de estas viudas y él… nada más y nada menos que el único varón sobreviviente de los Andrew, la Tía Elroy era mayor que el por cinco años, las tías Renata y Carolina eran menor a él por diez años mientras que la tía Katherine era la menor de todas con catorce años menos que él.

Albert al ver aquellas muestras de cariño no podía dar crédito a lo que veía abrazo a su Candy dándole un apasionado beso frente a todos y un abrazo de amor que hacía mucho no se veía en este hogar. Con el ejemplo de él y su respeto la Tía Elroy le daba un beso en la cara a su primo querido Sir Arthur que este a su vez sentados la abrazo, Archie abrazaba a Annie, que curiosamente estaban frente a los duques de Grandchester, los padres de los Cornwall se besaban y lloraban, Yang levantaba a su hijo y sostenía un beso y abrazo a su esposa, Terry acercaba a su Spirit su cara besándola con ternura, Camille le daba un abrazo a Tom emocionada y todo aquello era de arrumacos y llanto a sonrisas y besos.

Albert se acercó a sus tías y hablo con ellas—Tías queridas, esta y todas las casas de América están disponibles para que si no desean volver a Escocia e Irlanda, pues sé bien de la soledad que han pasado allá, debido a que no hay suficiente seguridad para ustedes, yo me comprometo a velar no solo por sus intereses que sé me corresponde ya que mi Tío Arthur se quedará aquí a velar por los Andrew junto con mi primo y sus nietos, y ellos al igual que ustedes son dueños de cada propiedad que tenemos los Andrew en América, además Candy mi prometida les pide encarecidamente su apoyo para que visiten el hogar de niña que tuvo ella y donde hay niños en espera de una madre amorosa como ustedes, claro está si lo desean yo respaldaré la adopción de los menores y su educación, como sobrinos míos serán tratados. – Las tías lloraban al escuchar dicha declaración pues siendo viudas ellas ya no podían adoptar en Escocia o en Irlanda, pero al ser apoyadas por el Patriarca no había ninguna necesidad de quedarse solas, hasta podían rehacer sus vidas aquí en América sin ser criticadas.

Los empleados empezaron a recoger la losa de cristal y Candy llevo a sus sobrinos junto a su padre al despacho que estaba escondido en el salón donde unos momentos antes había salido Alister, ahora para reunirse los Andrew mayores, la tía Elroy los acompañaba junto a otras personas en el despacho para la sobre mesa quedando parejas jóvenes y algunas parejas que apenas se iban a trasladar a seguir con el brindis, el pequeño Yang siguió a los gemelos al despacho con su abuelo, y de repente todo cambio…

Los cristales del salón empezaron a estrellarse y quebrarse, entraban dagas afiladas a la cara de Albert mismo que el plato base en plata le sirvió de escudo, Ying corrió lanzando los platos de plata a quienes podían tomarlos y cubrirse con ellos, Spirit hizo lo mismo cruzando el camino con Ying, se veían sobre las mesas volando dos damas en forma de piruetas a Spirit y Ying deteniendo las dagas que entraban por las ventanas, Candy quien cerraba fuertemente la puerta del lugar donde acababa de dejar a su padre y a sus sobrinos, la cubría con una cortina que ocultaba la puerta del despacho y se tiraba al suelo, Spirit la vio y le grito, noooo! Levaaantateeee y corre las dagas van al suelo, cúbrete Caaaaaaaandyyyyyyy! Al oír Albert su nombre corrió hacia ella y con él se cruzaba Yang cubriendo su espalda, y tapándose con los platones de plata que no habían sido recogidos, Annie trataba de esconderse y Archie ya tenía unas cortadas en su hermoso traje y sangre en uno de sus brazos al cubrirse, Terry abrazo a Annie y la cubrió completamente con su cuerpo, Alister estaba abrazado de Patricia tomo sus dos platones y la cubría por completo, el duque quien no había alcanzado a salir metió bajo la mesa a Eleonor y el la abrazaba fuerte cubriéndola, lo mismo pasaba con Tom quien al no alcanzar plato tomó a Camille y la abrazo como pudo metiendo bajo la mesa y quedando en una forma muy excitante para Camille pues plenamente acostado sobre ella. Spirit sabía la técnica del camino de los cuchillos pues se le hizo familiar, y cuando uno de los cuchillos estaba a punto de llegar a su hermano ella bajo de la mesa abanicando sus piernas cayendo sobre su hermano y poniéndolo bajo la mesa cerca de Tom y Camille sin embargo la cara de él quedo tan cerca de la de su prima Elizabeth que se metió abajo y sus manos cubrieron la hermosa cara de su primo. Los cristales dejaron de sonar y la puerta se abrió de golpe entrando seis hombres, Albert escondió tras las cortinas a Candy cerca de la puerta del despacho, Terry se levanto y corrió directo hacia ellos que no lo esperaban, con sus fuertes piernas subió por la mesas llenando de golpes al primer tipo que venía en frente, Albert como si estuviera de acuerdo lo siguió con el mismo ejemplo y Yang tomo a otro de ellos, los golpes eran fuertes, uno cayó cerca de Sir Arthur quien lo sujetó y no le dejo levantarse ,le ajusto con ambas piernas y brazos y al soltar con un brazo torció la cabeza del tipo haciendo un sonido del que estaba seguro ya no se levantaría, libre Terry pues el hombre caído ya estaba en brazos de alguien más, tomo a quien peleaba con Spirit, dejándola en libertad de tomar al otro que Ying no podía más con él, Ying sangraba de su boca y se coloco tras la espalda de su esposo, este la protegía y levantaba a su oponente haciendo tronar la cintura de con quién peleaba, dejándolo inerte. De repente Sir Arthur vio tras las cortinas los pies de Candy pero al abrirse la puerta vio también los zapatitos de sus hijos quienes salían a buscarlo al escuchar el ruido y los adultos no se habían dado cuenta, Candy los escuchó y alcanzó a levantar a uno de ellos, delatándose el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, Albert al verla, se molestó con el tipo que peleaba lo doblo y con un a mano firme le daba un golpe contundente tras el cuello, corriendo a cubrir a Candy con el niño en brazos, el otro pequeño fue tomado por el último de los hombres que peleaba con Spirit y se iba hacia atrás, abrazando al chiquito que había descubierto como un excelente rehén. -Detente! Y se quitó la capucha, soy yo, tu Robert, Candy, le decía a Spirit, quién se hacía la sorprendida para ver como zafaba a su sobrino de los fuertes brazos sin que este lo lastimará. Todos se quedaron quietos sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

-Candy, porque así te llamas verdad Spirit, encontré tu acta de nacimiento, y yo… yo… siempre te he protegido amor mío.

-¡Robert! ¿Qué pasó?, ¿porqué esta situación, que estás haciendo?, con voz actuada lo noto Terry y Eleonor, pues ya la habían escuchado antes, los demás guardaban silencio sin moverse.

-Vine a salvarte de que cometas ¡una locura!, Sé que te ibas a casar con el imbécil de Grandchester, pero yo tenía que intervenir lo sabes, tenía que alejarlo de ti, después buscaste al estúpido de Andrew, tal vez porque necesitabas dinero o porque estabas en deuda con él, y hace poco vi con tristeza que volvías con ese estúpido y engreído otra vez, y no se suspendía la boda… y aquí estoy, vine por ti. Dispuesto a todo. Sé que no sientes lo más mínimo por ninguno de esos tontos cuando te vi en el café con Grandchester y después el estúpido de Andrew, jamás te enamorarías de un hombre así, te conozco bien Candy, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, te he amado desde que fuimos reclutados, sola, triste, llorando, sería, sin compartir tu dolor con nadie, - Yo… te conozco bien, nunca has estado con ningún hombre, eres mi diosa y eres solo para mi, estoy seguro de que si supieras quién soy, me amarías y jamás me dejarías…

-¡Y quien eres Robert!

- Yo también soy un heredero, exterminaron a toda mi familia y se equivocaron y me pusieron con los protectores guardianes, cuando yo debía ser al que protegieran.

-¿Eso es verdad?, Oh Robert, y yo sin saber que tú… mi mejor amigo… el mejor protector del mundo estaba enamorado de mi, sabes soy una tonta, embauque al estúpido de Grandchester embarazándome de él hace tiempo y tuve un hijo suyo para obligarlo a que se casará conmigo, yo una huérfana, y para venir a ver el maldito Duque de Grandchester no me acepto dijo que mi hijo no era un Grandchester, estos malditos ricos se creen que con su dinero pueden comprarlo todo, después Andrew, quería ayudarme y darles su apellido a mi hijo, por eso se quería casar conmigo, ese niño que tienes en los brazos es mi hijo, por favor está asustado el no sabe todo lo que está pasando aquí. Robert si yo hubiera sabido tus intensiones, jamás me hubiera embarazado de nadie.

-¿Cómo es posible? Spirit, un hijo, ¿pero cómo? Candy, nos iremos juntos, yo le daré mi apellido, pero vámonos de aquí.

-No saldremos de aquí con vida, los guardias, los protectores, Andrew no nos dejará tan fácilmente.

-John McNeil, Joseph, estamos en esto, lo que fuera y contigo jamás nadie sabrá dónde estamos.

-¡Lo que fuera!

-Claro mi Amor, no ves que te amo, primero Grandchester después Andrew, sé que Grandchester tiene compromiso con una Escocesa en un matrimonio y a Andrew no es problema, muerto y listo…

-Oh Robert, harías eso por mí… una huérfana…

-Eso y más… yo soy Sir Robert Mc Alister Quinn, y mucho más, si el tonto de Andrew quería casarse contigo, porque a pesar de ser una huérfana eres la mujer más linda del mundo.

-Entonces aquella vez en el teatro fuiste tú, el que corto los cables para que muriera Grandchester?

-Si Amor, te hizo llorar, pero lo superaste… eres hermosa, el no te merece es un Don Juan, soberbio y engreído… tu mereces alguien que te trate cómo una reina.

Spirit se acerca con las manos hacia su cara, acariciándolo, y quitando al niño del medio, para hacerlo a un lado y abrazar a Robert, y al acercarse a besarlo sus manos le quebraron el cuello, haciendo que callera por completo.- Yang rápido, afuera John McNeil, Joseph, de inmediato. Salió y Tom y Arthur se fueron con él por la puerta trasera, para encontrarse con los cómplices, mientras Terry y Albert revisaban a los delincuentes que todavía respiraba.

Spirit cargo al pequeño en sus brazos y este sorprendido le decía:

-¡Tú eres mi mamá! -No mi cielo soy tu tía, pero la hermana de tu papá.

-Entonces tú me vas a querer más a mí que a mi hermano porque al señor le dijiste mentiras…

-ah!, Las mentiras que dije es para que te soltará mi vida, solo para eso mira—volteo al niño hacia Candy donde tenía al otro hermanito en los brazos. – ahora dime a quien vas a querer tú más a Candy o a ¿mi? - A las dos tía a las dos… Todos sonrieron al oír la plática del niño y su Tía.

Spirit tenía todo el vestido roto por la navajas algunos pedazos de tela ya no estaban dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, lo mismo Ying, solo que esta tenia rotas mangas y su boca había sangrado, ella se limpiaba despacio y Camille le ayudaba, Candy entregó a sus sobrinos a sus tías y ellas se volvieron a esconder en el despacho,

Archie sangraba de su brazo y Candy lo curaba solo había sido un rasguño, no necesitaría puntadas, Alister abrazaba y besaba a Patricia lejos de los ventanales, pues el susto , lo había alterado y ella lo notaba, así que utilizaba sus encantos y sus deseos de estar con él para protegerlo y que nadie notará la inquietud de Ster.

Yang, Arthur y Tom pelearon con los dos secuaces , como dignos protectores no se dejarían atrapar, así que Yang, se hizo cargo de uno y el otro se dio un disparo, los protectores para no ser obligados a decir nada mueren, pero estos con la cintura quebrada, el cuello y la estrangulación no había mucho que decir, Sir Arthur abrazo a Spirit y le dijo, esa es mi hija, que orgulloso estoy de ti, ahora sé que nadie me quitará a mi princesa, eres mucho mejor que tu madre y yo, ella peleo con todo para defender a su familia, me pidió que me alejara con el niño porque ella no lo podía cargar, nunca pensé que ella se sacrificaría, para salvarnos. Tú nunca lo hagas, porque si algo te pasa, yo moriría de dolor.

Después de tanta novela y teatro, Terry la abrazó de la cintura, -con que embaucándome, embarazada y que tus hijos no son Grandchester, eres mejor Actriz que yo Actor jajajajaja, - no sé a quién le fue peor, si a Albert, a mi Padre, a mí jajajaja

- a él mi amor, a él le fue mucho peor. No sabe con quién se metió, un protector es inmune ante muchas cosas y yo soy muy peligrosa.

- Y ya decidiste si aceptas casarte conmigo. – Terry bajo una pierna y se arrodillo frente a ella, sacando de su chaqueta la cajita abierta del anillo…

- ¿Ya se acabo el tiempo para pensarlo bien?, Robert me dijo que no eras bueno para mí.

- ¿Candy Sofía O 'hará Mc Carthy aceptas casarte conmigo?

-Si, mi amor.

Toda la sala aplaudía, Alister se acercaba a felicitarlos y le dijo, -por Dios yo me estaba creyendo todo lo que le decías a ese tal Robert—Terry le contestó- No querido sobrino su embarazo todavía no es notorio—sobando el vientre de Spirit, que soltaba una sincera carcajada.

Llegó el turno de Archie, tras él estaban los Duques de Grandchester, felicitando a su hermosa Tía y al llegar con Terry, no lo felicitó, le agradeció todavía herido de un brazo que cubriera completamente con su cuerpo a Annie—Terry le contesto- querido cuñado, Annie es mi hermana, en su espalda trae la marca de nacimiento del escudo de los Grandchester, la cual le dice al mundo entero que es mi gemela fraterna y que la marca que le correspondía al varón de la familia, se la pusieron a nuestra linda Duquesa de Grandchester.

Annie sorprendida, volteo a ver a Eleonor y Richard que estaban en su espalda, -¡Es verdad eso!-sorprendida Annie con los ojos desorbitados. - Si mi cielo, le contestó Eleonor, cuando naciste eras tan idéntica a tu hermano que la marca del varón a futuro Duque Grandchester la pusieron en tu espalda, pero como eres tan bella y alta, al crecer la tienes tras tu cuello, cubierta con tu cabello, Archie sorprendido volteo a ver a Terry y este le sonrió y le dijo -es más cercano llamarte cuñado que sobrino, ¿no te parece? Annie abrazó a Eleonor y después al Duque Richard, y este le aclaró—princesa, creo que si tus padres te encuentran queda anulada la adopción y el apellido Britter, sacó un documento de su chaqueta y se lo entregó en sus manos, esta es la nueva acta de nacimiento tuya y de Terry, como gemelos fraternos que son. Y dile a tu novio, que soy muy estricto y no me gustan los noviazgos largos. -Terry, Eleonor, Spirit se empezaron a reír abiertamente.

Los sirvientes, recogían el salón, algunos se retiraban a sus habitaciones, a descansar, lo que acababa de suceder, no era de lo más agradable, sin embargo ya había un descanso en los hombros de Spirit y Yang, las reuniones en el cuarto de Candy se hacían más frecuentes, ahora con mucha más gente en la habitación donde dormía Yang ahora era de la familia de Yang, y donde dormía Terry, muy seguido lo "vigilaba" Spirit, dejando por la noche a Albert con Candy, pero muy vigilados, que cuando se besaban o se excedían, llegaba Spirit carraspeando la garganta, para irse a dormir, diciendo—ya falta poco para la boda, que tanto es tantito más. Cuando no salían, la puerta de Candy sonaban y temprano se juntaban otras parejas con ellos, tal el caso de Alister, Archie y Tom, Arthur que ahora tomaba muy seguido de platicar con su prima Elizabeth Mc Ollwen Andrew, que preferían la salita de estancia de la recamara de Candy, pues así no eran vigilados de sobre manera.

También se dieron cuenta que los inventos de Alister ya no eran tan inseguros, sino que al ser prisionero, tomo mucha seriedad y ahora era tan brillante que la misma Spirit le brillaban sus ojos ante cada que recibía planos y muestras de sus inventos y de cómo los harían funcionar llegado a requerirse para la protección de los Andrew, Yang no podía creerlo y afirmaba que Ster era un genio, Candy sonreía y les decía, si , ahora es un genio pero a mí me toco ser su ratoncito de indias, y Spirit lo confirmaba pues en una ocasión ella vio cuando caían con un auto en el lago. Albert por su parte jamás había sido tan feliz, se sorprendía por la cantidad enorme de familia que estaba en su casa, sobre todo de familia que se consideraba muerta o imposible de volver a unirse.

Lo único que le atormentaba era que siempre lo interrumpían de estar con Candy—Y sucedió una ocasión, que entrando Candy y Albert a la recamara de Terry que según estaba desocupada, sorprendieron a Terry y Spirit, abrazados y besándose, y esta vez fue Albert quien le dijo, si gustas adelantamos la boda para el mismo día que la nuestra , que tanto es tantito, haciendo que ambos soltaran tremendas carcajadas, pues ellos no se avergonzaban como Candy y Albert, y se retiraron de inmediato mientras que los otros se reían por ser sorprendidos.

Después Albert y Candy se escabullían al invernadero por la cocina y al entrar descubrieron a Alister y Patricia bastante abrazados y sentada ella en una mesita frente a Ster. Sin tratar de hacer ruido se retiraban y una maceta caía, descubriendo la interrupción y avergonzando a los aludidos, se fueron a las caballerizas y Llegó Tom y Camille besándose y topándose con Albert y Candy, haciendo que ambos notaran la interrupción, por fin Albert decidió llevarse a Candy a la biblioteca pues ni su habitación estaba libre, ahora el dormía en otra más lejos que la de Candy y muy cerca de la vigilancia de sus tías. Y al llegar a la biblioteca, entraron y cerraron la puerta con llave, de inmediato salió el duque de Grandchester y su esposa, quienes decían es una magnífica biblioteca, tienen tan buenos libros, que los jóvenes aludidos les explicaban cómo encontrar lo que ocuparán. Candy notó la tristeza de Albert, lo abrazaba frente a todos y lo besaba con tal amor que le decía, nosotros no tenemos que escondernos de nadie.

Y la cabalgata comenzó, los cuidados siguieron, ahora más que antes pues con la llegada de George y el informe tan alarmante que recibían los varones Andrew peligraban más que antes llegó un momento en el que Sir Arthur habló con Terry y le dijo—Creo que tu boda la adelantaremos pues no pienso poner en riesgo a ninguna de mis hijas y si no es en Escocia será aquí en América y a puerta cerrada como la de Candy y Albert, no voy a dejar que nadie me quite a mi familia de nuevo, Arthur ¿Estás de acuerdo hijo?. -Con el informe de la muerte de la madre de las gemelas, salieron a relucir los posibles candidatos a ser culpables de la muerte de los Andrew y la Dama Irlandesa madre de las gemelas, así que las reuniones en la habitación no concluían, la boda ya estaba muy próxima, los protectores habían llegado pues los Andrew, habían sido atacados por tres de los protectores, terminando la administración original de la Sociedad y los que todavía eran tomados en cuenta como protectores ahora pasaban un escrutinio muy agudo con Alister, Patricia, Archie, Arthur, Camille y Tom con varios métodos antes de llegar a ser entrevistados con Yang, Terry y William. Y sencillamente concluían que no eran aptos.

La cabalgata llegó y coincidía con el rodeo de Lakewood, Tom estaría en la cabalgata por la mañana y por la tarde estaría en el rodeo ya que nadie había roto la marca de Anthony y cada vez se incrementaba más los participantes. Y sucedió entre las damas una apuesta alocada, que salvaría a Spirit, a Ying y a Camille, las tres se decían, que no sería tan malo vestirse de hombres y participar en el rodeo y Candy les dijo - no saben, es muy peligroso, las caídas de los caballos deben doler mucho, y Patricia les dijo - yo ya participe varias veces, solo que el nombre que utilizo sería muy extraño pero es de hombre. Patricia después de perder a Ster, y con la complicidad de su abuela se dedicaba mucho a los juegos extremos. Ya tenía muchísima experiencia, y ella ya estaba inscrita, fue entonces que Candy vio la oportunidad de sacar del peligro a su hermana, -pues yo participaría, pero antes tendría que hacer una apuesta muy honorable con ustedes, Annie no participaría porque ni subir un árbol la he dejado en toda su vida, Annie abrazó a Candy y le dio un beso, pues estaba sentada a su lado. Pero si yo aguanto más arriba del caballo que todas ustedes, podría ganar, Spirit la vio intrigada, su hermana estaba tramando algo, y Camille, Elizabeth, Ying y Patricia, aceptaron de inmediato, Candy volteo a ver a Spirit esperando su aceptación y dijo – Acepto Candy, no te quiero con ningún riesgo y tú no estás sola en esto.


	6. Disparo Oportuno

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 6**

**Disparo Oportuno**

Bien si yo ganó, ustedes dejaran su trabajo como espías y trabajarán para mí. ¿Y si pierdes?—es su turno, que desean- Ying le dijo tu, Elizabeth y Patricia serán espías junto con nosotras. —Candy lo pensó un momento, vio a Patricia y a Elizabeth que aceptaban y Spirit sonrío asegurando en su pensamiento que Candy no aceptaría eso—Acepto –concluyó Candy, sorprendiendo a su hermana, y dándose cuenta también que Candy de niña demostraba tener mucha habilidad y fuerza, aun más que la de ella y si ella estuviera en su lugar, sería no por poco la mejor espía, pues Candy tenía entre otras cualidades, un trato muy distinto al de ella. Con Patricia no había problema, la que le preocupaba era Elizabeth, su padre la cuidaba demasiado desde que su madre murió, tanto que nadie podía acercársele a hacerle plática.

En ese momento fueron a inscribirse, con la idea de poner nombres de hombre al participar. Terry las vio sospechosas y le aviso a Albert que algo tramaban y no era bueno. Fue entonces que Albert le hablo a Tom y le dijo -que estuviste hablando con Candy, Tom, - Albert ahora vas a sospechar de mi, si yo soy hermano de Candy – No, como crees solo te pregunto para saber cómo darles una sorpresa a las chicas, - Yang sonreía pues sabía cómo sacar la sopa a las personas con la amabilidad.—Ah bueno Albert sabes que durante estos dos últimos años Patricia hace deportes extremos—Entonces al oír el nombre de Patricia, Alister, Arthur, Archie se acercaron al resto de los varones—Bueno Patricia participa con el nombre de Alister Cornwall y el año pasado quedo en tercer lugar, pero nadie ha roto la marca de Anthony en el rodeo, le aclaró Tom. Fue entonces que Albert salto de su asiento y volteo a ver a Terry—Crees capaz a tu Candy, Terry? , - si, de eso y mucho más,- Candy , Candy, Candyyyyyyy, dijo molesto Albert, - Arthur se acerco les tallo la espalda y les dijo, tranquilos cuñados tengo que confesarles algo que hay en la sangre de esas niñas,- sorprendidos por la tranquilidad de Arthur, tratándose de sus delicadas hermanas, todos se quedaron boca abierta y viéndolo - Vamos a ser honesto, saben cómo murió mi madre… poniéndose en riesgo para salvarme a mí y a mi Padre, saben cómo se le declaró mi Padre a mi madre… cuando mi madre estaba saltando de un caballo a otro, y saben que la Tía Elroy convenció a todos los invitados Andrew de que nadie podrá jamás romper la marca de Anthony en el rodeo de mañana y que solo los mejores participan. Dicho esto todos se vieron unos a otros, -les comento porque los guardias que descansan mañana por la tarde ya están inscritos en el rodeo. ¿Tú crees que mis hermanas y mi prima Elizabeth que es una excelente jinete no tengan un poco de la sangre de los Andrew, William?

-Tom, tienes hojas de inscripción? –Dijo Albert.

-Sí, Albert, pero ni tú, ni Terry pueden arriesgarse así…

- Y nuestras futuras esposas, si. -Molesto por detenerlos.

-Bueno para que no haya problema, todos quedaremos inscritos dijo Yang, así ustedes no estarán sin mí. —Albert lo vio y se preocupo por él.

Por la tarde se realizó una reunión de caballeros en el despacho de Albert, ahora estaban los tíos de Escocia e Irlanda y los hombres que estaban llegando como el padre de Patricia, el Sr. Britter que había llegado ese día y entre otros estaban los tres Cornwall, los Grandchester, Yang y Tom. La reunión se trato así cuando Sir William tomo la palabra:

-Bienvenidos caballeros, me veo en la necesidad de que estén aquí, mande llamar al Sr. Britter y al Sr. O' Bryan entre otros para hablar abiertamente de nuestras intensiones, ya que hemos recibido atentados que afectan a los Andrew directamente y a los Grandchester, Cornwall, así como a los negocios de los Britter y O' Bryan entre otros los Mc Ollwen, Mc Queensing y los O 'hará. He tomado una decisión y espero que al compartirla con ustedes, puedan apoyarme, no es desconocido que he sido atacado por más de ocho ocasiones, y mi prometida también, he decidido que nuestra boda sea a puerta cerrada, sin embargo, Grandchester toma la decisión de casarse a puerta cerrada también y he planeado elevar la dote de mis tías y presentarlas ante mis socios para encontrar la mejor forma de protegerlas… que es cambiando y combinando sus apellidos, no hay mejor manera que disfrazarse en ciertas ocasiones, no es verdad Tío, primo, -se rieron, - pues bien, por eso acudo a su buen juicio y quiero solicitar la mano de Patricia para mi sobrino Alister, la de Annie para mi sobrino Archie, esto como modo precautorio, ya que ambos, no podrán tener una boda en sociedad, por los atentados que corremos actualmente, tal es el caso que no hemos podido ir a mis oficinas y estamos trabajando aquí, eso también lo incluye Tío Richard Ollwen, porque mi suegro quiere pedir la mano de su hija para mi primo Arthur, -por mi no hay problema, menos tratándose de la seguridad de mi hija, a cambio solicito la mano de tu tía Carolina, no necesito dote para ella, yo tengo más que suficiente. Se acercó Tío Alfred y dijo—Yo pido la mano de tu Tía Renata y tampoco necesito que pongas dote. –Siendo así dijo Tío Arthur, me quedo con la mano de Katherine y ninguna quedará bajo tu responsabilidad, -Arthur se sonrió para sí mismo y Tom lo noto. Bueno que me responden Sr. Britter, Sr. O' Bryan. –De inmediato el Sr. Britter tomo la palabra, - Sir Andrew, mi hija ya fue encontrada por su padre, ella jamás dejará de ser mi hija, la he visto crecer y aunando mi fortuna y apellido la ofrezco de todo corazón al unirla a su padre el Duque de Grandchester, que sepa que ella, es una dama y jamás me ha dado ningún motivo de tristeza. –El Duque se acerco dándole un abrazo, ella siempre será nuestra hija, tu y yo tenemos negocios juntos, ni cediéndote toda mi fortuna, pagaría lo que acabas de hacer. El Tío Cornwall tomo la palabra y dijo mis hijos no necesitan la dote de Annie ni de Patricia, la fortuna que pertenece a Alister, por ser el mayor es la Andrew y la fortuna Cornwall es de Archie, ambas son cuantiosas y no requieren dote, si aun así insisten hablen con mis hijos y ellos tomarán su decisión.

Archie solo esperaba saber quién de los dos suegros iba a hablar, a lo que el Duque de Grandchester le dijo,- hijo nuestro, más te vale que la hagas feliz porque este caballero y yo seremos tus suegros y con el cuñado que tienes tendrás suficiente para que quedes advertido,- Sir Cornwall abrazó a Archie por la espalda y les contestó – Muy bien mi hijo no está sólo, ahora que tenemos a Alister su hermano mayor y que es un soldado creo que Terry quedará muy agradecido de que su hermana quede en tan protegida familia. Archie miró sorprendido a su Padre pues los abandonó junto con su madre toda la niñez y la adolescencia, y sentir el apoyo de él realmente lo sorprendió.

Sir O' Bryan decía, -para mí que Alister haya aparecido es una bendición si me promete que sacará a mi hija de todos esos riegos y deportes extremos en los que mi madre la metió, aceptó y la dote de mi hija será la de dos de las tres familias que representan mis apellidos, Alister contesto—mi muy estimado suegro, no me entregará ninguna dote, yo me quedaría con Patricia de todas maneras ella vale más que todas las dotes juntas. Definitivamente mi hija se ganó la lotería, entonces no te daré dos tantos, sino te daré los tres completos, pues quedas directo como hijo mío para que te quedes con los negocios y nos convertiremos en tu familia. Este ofrecimiento es un honor muy alto, quien lo ofrece, es cuando sabe que hay más honor al pertenecer a una familia que el dinero. Tom y Yang hablaron por separado con Albert. Y las negociaciones se hicieron de forma tan discreta como se manejaban en aquel tiempo.

- En la mañana las damas vestían sus trajes para montar hermosos, Candy por recordar la última cabalgata se vistió con su traje escocés de falda corta y el logo de los Andrew en su chaqueta a cuadros verdes. Annie llevaba un hermoso traje de pantalón crema con la chaqueta azul marino bordada del escudo Grandchester que su padre le obsequió, Spirit también llevaba un hermoso traje con chaqueta verde. Pantaloncillos crema y el logotipo de los O 'hará, Patricia vestía de pantalón negro y saco blanco, y tres pequeños escudos en forma de triángulo de sus antecesores, Ying vestía de chaqueta en roja y pantalón dorado el escudo de armas de su esposo, que nadie conocía pero era de un reino muy importante, tenía un dragón dorado, La prima Elizabeth Mc Ollwen traía falda corta al igual que Candy escocesa por su origen y portaba los escudos bordados de los Mc Ollwen y Andrew, Y la divina Camille traía una chaqueta muy femenina color uva con el logotipo Le'Freu.

-Albert se encontró con Candy en los establos y le dijo: - Albert necesito hablar contigo a solas mi amor,- claro cielo, te ves hermosa mi amor, levantándole su faldita y tocando sus caderas se escondió para hablar con ella y la atrajo hacia él en medio de sus piernas, estaba realmente hermosa y la falda corta le hacía lucir las piernas más hermosas, el traía el mismo atuendo que ella, así que no era muy difícil acercarla a él, ajustándola de la cintura y colocándola entre sus piernas - Albert realice una gran apuesta con las damas y esta tarde estaré participando en el rodeo, sé de antemano que no te gusta, pero lo hago por una buena causa, tu sabes más que nadie, que no me arriesgo en esas boberías, pero me preocupa tanto mi hermana que puedo decirte me sentí obligada—Mi amor, la abrazo fuerte y le dijo, cuenta conmigo, tu y yo estaremos bien, yo te vigilaré y te cuidare lo mejor que pueda—Albert, es que como no te había dicho esto, casi no pude dormir bien, me sentía tan mal el ocultarte algo tan importante, - No creas yo me siento igual, todos los hombres fueron retados a participar en el rodeo y yo estaré ahí—¡que!, no puede ser ¡ mi amor!, pero odias esos juegos barbaros dónde se maltrata a los animales. Se abrazaron y se dieron un apasionado beso, en eso llegaron Terry y Spirit, que al verlos, les empezaron a bromear, haciendo que estos se subieran a sus caballos y salieran de allí, ambos riéndose de los comentarios de ellos.

La cabalgata estuvo por demás tranquila, fue tan hermoso que Albert llevó por otro lado a Candy para que no recordará a Anthony, esta vez no había caza del zorro era solo cabalgata y muchos lucían sus animales y sus atuendos. Después fue la comida y por la tarde fueron al rodeo esta ocasión estaba demasiado lleno entre los invitados Andrew, los exagerados número de participantes, así mismo toda la guardia de seguridad que había, con ellos los caballeros ya no necesitaban esconder sus nombres, pero se preguntaban cómo se habrán puesto las chicas. Tom que manejo bien las inscripciones logro poner a las damas al final.

Se hizo el silencio, y todo comenzó el reto era brincar los 5. 33 minutos de Anthony, pero para los guardias de seguridad inscritos ninguno paso de 2 minutos pues no es lo mismo entrenarse para golpear que para ser golpeados, les dijo Alister a los demás varones, - te dije ni para guardias , ni para vaqueros estos no funcionan, hoy mismos George se hará cargo de ellos y que los envíen a otra parte, comenzaron los chicos a aparecer Terry llego a los 4.40 minutos, Sir Arthur hijo a los 5 y Albert a los 5.15, Alister a los 4.56, Archie llegó a los 4.45 , Tom apareció en ese momento llegando a los 5.10 haciendo que Albert no lo creyera, pues él no se dedicaba a esto, pero pensaba que era porque el caballo era bueno con él, y Yang no participó por orden de Albert, ya que si se lastimaban lo lamentarían. Y empezó el turno de las chicas Patricia con el nombre de Alister O'Brien duro 4.30 min a lo que su amado novio supo que era ella, Ying con el nombre de Yang Wong duro 5.31 min a lo que sorprendió a todos, su esposo que no había participado se sintió muy orgulloso y su nombre ya pintaba en la pizarra, Camille con el nombre de Thomas White duro 4.55 min, Spirit con el Nombre de Richard Grandchester sorprendió a todos se veía como un hombre, bigote y todo y llego a los 5.20 min al caer, corrió Terry entro al ruedo la cargo de inmediato pues el caballo ya iba hacia ella. Lo cual fue aplaudido por toda la gente con ovación dejo a Spirit tranquila y al acercarse a los muchachos Albert le dijo—Tu siempre persiguiendo los aplausos mi querido actor. Siguió la prima Elizabeth Mc Ollwen con el nombre de su padre Richard Mc Ollwen, quien desde la tribuna se puso de pie dejo su lugar y corrió a acercarse, pues sabía que era su hija durando 5.30 minutos, bajando como una especialista y sorprendiendo a Spirit pues diga lo que diga esa mujer es su prima también, tomo el tiempo y el turno era para William Mc Carthy un joven con barba rubia, bien parecido pero que al momento de subirse al caballo se notaron varias cuerdas en la cintura de este, como que a todo mundo llamaba su atención, las botas se las quito y metió sus pies en la cuerda que amarraba al caballo, lo soltaron y esto fue lo que sucedió—Brincaba más alto que ninguno, pues tal se sentía que el golpeteo de las cuerdas lo alteraba más, Terry estaba boca abierta, en ese momento Spirit llego vestida de vaquero y abrazo a Terry, las chicas empezaron a llegar con sus novios, Sir Arthur se acerco a Spirit para asegurarse que la que estaba montando ahora era su hermana Candy rebaso los 6 minutos, ya todos aplaudían y ella todavía no paraba, de repente soltó una de sus mano, quitando una de las cuerdas de su cintura haciendo un lazo hasta la parte de un granero en el pico alto, estiro y para con el otro lado lazo la orilla del corral atravesando todo el círculo del rodeo, quedando encima de ella el lazo completo atravesado como un tendedero, se dio tiempo para agitar más al caballo y saltara todavía más alto para lograr su fin, soltar una pequeña cuerda de su cintura que traía un gancho, en eso soltó el amarre del caballo y ella quedo colgada del tendedero con pies y manos aferrada resbaló hasta la cuerda baja , Albert corrió a su encuentro y al intentar cargarla, cayó encima de él quedando con sus piernas abiertas sobre su cintura, arrancando toda una ovación de aplausos que nadie esperaba. Albert la levantó y no dejaba de reír, por la ocurrencia de su novia de no caer del caballo, tener la suficiente habilidad para con la agitación colocar el lazo donde lo había planeado, sin poder ocultarlo más se calló el sombrero soltando el cabello y los rizos dorados haciendo que todos los Andrew que estaban en la tribuna la reconocieran y al verla en brazos de Albert inmediatamente, la identificaron plenamente como Candy Andrew

Al final en el tablero se escribía una nueva historia una dama Candy Andrew quedaba con 7.27 minutos, el segundo lugar para Yang Wong con 5.31 minutos y el tercer lugar para Richard Mc Ollwen con 5.30 minutos. Los premios fueron recogidos y las vaquillas que dieron fueron vendidas y el dinero para el hogar de Pony. De parte de Candy.

-Hijas porque no usaron sus nombres - Papito lindo, aquí no dejan participar mujeres, si aceptaron que Candy ganará es por William que estaba respaldándola, contesto Spirit.

-Hay hija ¿por eso no participaste tu?- Papa, yo participe, con el nombre de mi futuro suegro, pero me ganó Ying y Elizabeth - Jajaja que ocurrencia de nombre. Solo a ustedes se les ocurre para dejar en muy buena marca.

De regreso a la mansión, había autos para las parejas y familias Andrew, siendo una larga fila camino a casa, los jóvenes habían llegado a caballo, y otros en auto, pero para no regresar solos y sin protección se fueron enfilando de dos en dos para que algunos que llevaban la seguridad en autos, no fueran a tener dificultades, el caballo que llevaba Candy era un noble corcel blanco que Albert había entrenado para ella, mismo que ahora compartía con Albert. Pues el caballo de él se lo dejaba a Archie y Annie, que habían llegado con los Duques en auto, pero al regresar con extra de guardias de seguridad. Para que ya no regresaran por ellos, mejor se fueron con las demás parejas, Terry montaba llevando a Spirit, que insistía en ir tras su espalda y él la convenció de llevarla al frente, dejando su caballo a Alister y Patricia, esta última le dejó su caballo a Tom, quien iba a quedarse pero Camille le dijo que la acompañará a la cena. Yang traía caballo y su esposa iba en auto con su hijo, sin embargo Sir Arthur le comentó que él llevaría a los niños que si quería se fuera con su esposo, que Elizabeth le ayudaría con los niños a cuidarlos pues su padre estaba tan molesto por los riegos que corrió que hablo con Arthur y le dijo, hijo necesito ayuda para cuidar de Elizabeth, hacer cosas de varones, eso no es bueno para una dama como mi hija, Ying no le gustaba mucho la idea pero siendo Sir Arthur no podría darse el lujo de ofenderlo y acepto para demostrar su confianza dejando a su cuidado al pequeño Yang.

El regreso era muy tranquilo todo estaba bien y aun no obscurecía, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo de cañón de pistola o carabina tan fuerte y tan cerca, los caballos se agitaron y empezaron a controlarlos, Alister abrazó fuerte a Patricia, pues sintió muy cerca el ruido y recordó su dolor en la guerra, con eso jaló la rienda y controlo al caballo, muy adelante iban Archie y Annie, ambos muy buenos jinetes, regresaron a ver que todos estuvieran bien, Yang y su esposa doblaron el caballo en dirección a donde venía el disparo, y Spirit sintió que Terry la soltaba, así que lo abrazó para que no cayera y se dio cuenta que a él le habían disparado, le gritó a Candy para que le ayudarán , Albert al verla giro el caballo cargando a Terry , con un brazo para ayudar a Spirit, Candy desmontó y revisaba la herida formándole un tapón para que dejará de sangrar, mientras Spirit desaparecía tras Yang para lograr atrapar a quien había disparado. Albert le gritó a Tom que se llevará de inmediato a los demás para ponerlos a salvo y que forzará los caballos para proteger a sus sobrinos y Camille, que en cuanto los dejará se trajera un auto para llevar a Terry y que vinieran con él más seguridad y así lo hizo, se apuro lo más que pudo, pero empezó a obscurecer y todavía no regresaban a ayudarlos, fue entonces que Candy le dijo a Albert que los escondiera en su refugio de inmediato pues también estaba nublado y Terry podía perder más sangre. En eso regresó Spirit confirmando que lo habían atrapado y que Yang y su esposa estaban haciéndose cargo, Albert le contestó que subiera a Candy con ella y que lo siguiera, para estar a salvo el cargaría a Terry y los llevaría a un escondite pues los demás no regresaban y estaban muy expuestos.

Se escondieron por el bosque camino a la mansión pero al refugio de Albert, él ya le había enseñado ese lugar a Yang y esperaba que lo recordará, todo el camino fue tenso, otra vez a Terry pero ya habían atrapado a quien lo intentó matar una ocasión y ahora ¿qué paso?


	7. Tragedia Inesperada

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 7**

**Tragedia Inesperada**

Llegaron al refugio una casita hermosa escondida, la cual Spirit reconoció, y Candy ya conocía también, bajaron , Spirit tomo los caballos y los llevó al granero poniéndoles cómodos y agregando comida , su hermana es enfermera y Albert era el único que podía cargar a Terry, regresó dentro de la casa y Candy estaba con Terry, Albert calentaba agua, ella se acercó a Albert , y calentó una navaja afilada por la punta, fue con Candy y le dijo déjame ayudarte, con mucha precisión metió inmediato la navaja, dónde Terry despertó haciendo un quejido de dolor, con la punta extraía la bala y la tomaba con cuidado, después le dijo a su hermana, listo es toda tuya esa herida, Candy ya tenía hilo, aguja y desinfectante, Albert acercó el agua caliente para lavar la herida y que Candy pudiera trabajar, así los tres con una tranquilidad, trabajaban sin darse cuenta que afuera empezaba a llover y los rayos caían por las ventanas podrían verse luz como si esto fuera necesaria para la herida y poder cerrar y vendar limpiamente.

Albert prendió la chimenea, encendió velas y prepara la única cama que había para Terry y su convalecencia, lo cargo y lo subió a la habitación lo acomodo y lo demás Spirit se encargó de cuidar cada detalle que ocupara, bajo, subió agua, fruta, cobijaba a Terry, acomodaba su ropa en una silla, le colocaba una pijama de Albert a Terry, y revisaba su temperatura. Candy le dijo—No necesitas mi ayuda, pero estaré abajo, cualquier cosa tu llámame, sea la hora que sea, Albert y yo estaremos vigilando, si quieres descansar las ventanas tienen protectores para que cuando Albert me secuestre, no me vaya a escapar. Con esto último ella la miró con boca abierta y Albert se reía por la broma que le acababa de hacer a su hermana.

Albert y Candy estaban buscando como acomodarse en el sillón que les quedaba y la alfombra cerca de la chimenea, no era la primera vez que la pasaban ahí, solo que ahora tenían huéspedes, y Albert le empezó a hacer plática—Candy deseaba estar solo contigo, porque llevamos mucho con demasiada gente y en unos días es nuestra boda, y ya ni sé si podremos tener una luna de miel tranquila, - Albert, yo todavía no puedo relajar mis nervios, no por la boda, porque de eso estoy muy segura de amarte para toda la vida, sino de que tengo una gemela, que yo bautice, un padre que es tu tío , un hermano que mide tu estatura y yo soy muy bajita, dos sobrinos que parecen más hijos míos que de mi hermano, una familia completa que siempre desee, un amigo que creía muerto, ahora está vivo, mi hermano Tom está enamorado de una millonaria y yo estoy tan cerquita del amor de mi vida y me da miedo que mi hermana nos vea, cuando sé que toda su vida nos vigilo. –Albert cuando la escucho, soltó una sonora carcajada que apenas y se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, tranquila mi amor, ven déjame abrazarte, estoy seguro que tu hermana no dejara de vigilar a su prometido y se olvidará de nosotros por toda esta noche, con todo lo que traes en tu mente, ya no quisiera contarte lo que traigo en la mía. – ¿Por qué no? Ahora me dices,- hay mi amor, si estás aquí conmigo y la última vez que estuvimos en el bosque, juntos estábamos muy bien, crees que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti.

En ese momento Candy beso a Albert, jalándolo de su cuello hacia ella y él por fin pudo acomodarse en el sillón con ella encima. Ella se quito la chaqueta que no se había quitado por el fresco que hacía, y él hizo lo mismo, estaban frente a la chimenea y ya sentían calor, pero no era por el fuego, sino por el acercamiento que ambos tenían, Candy extendió una sabana para taparse junto a él por si, su hermanita se le ocurría abrir la puerta, Albert comprendió de inmediato y le abrió la blusa a su princesa, en unos días se casarían, ya estaban muy desesperados de esta situación, ya habían estado en mayor peligro que nunca, y hasta a punto de morirse por un estúpido que creía que Candy era su diosa, que esta vez ya no le importaba nada. Afuera llovía mucho y con esto aseguraba que Yang no vendría, pues tenía que ver lo del hombre que había atrapado. Y él estaba seguro pues su cuñada estaba en la casa con ellos.

En unos momentos Candy y Albert ya estaban desnudos envueltos en la sábana, ella le colocó una almohadilla en su cabeza, pero Albert, se volteo para que ella estuviera más cómoda y se colocó sobre ella, bajo por el cuerpo de Candy, ocultándose con la sabana, besando lentamente todo su cuerpo hasta quedar tan abajo que ella, besando de tal modo que tuvo un orgasmo ahogado, el feliz por su logro subió nuevamente besando hasta volver a llegar a sus pechos y ahora, se acomodo entre sus piernas, haciendo lentamente un movimiento delicado, y calmado, donde ella se sintió estremecer y acercándose a su oído le decía, que la amaba tanto que jamás volvería a separarse ni un instante de ella, y ella lo abrazo y moviendo sus caderas le indicó que quería más de él, Candy se cubrió con la sabana escondiéndose también con él, los suspiros y gemidos no se dejaron esperar, besos, abrazos y jadeos, ya no querían esperar más, ambos se entregaron desesperadamente, y sin embargo Albert cuidó con tanto esmeró a su princesa, que la hizo sentir una reina. Para después descansar, ella se acomodó a su lado, sus manos acariciaban el vientre de Albert, y este ya no se podía dormir, volvió a hacerla suya, ahora con mayor intensidad, y esperando no quedarse dormido para alcanzar a cambiarse y revisar si Terry estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, alguien que hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba, miraba por la ventana caer la lluvia, triste al ver a su prometido herido, él abrió los ojos, se sentía bien, había estado desmallado por algunas horas, los truenos en la ventana lo despertaron y dibujaron la silueta de su amada, se vio a si mismo que estaba semi desnudo, mientras ella traía la parte de arriba de la pijama y estaba descalza en la ventana, sentadita en el ribete del marco con ambas piernas tomadas por sus brazos, se levantó despacio, sin hacer el más mínimo de los ruidos, y se acerco abrazándola suavemente, ella con el ruido de los rayos, y su mente vigilando el lugar, sintió ese abrazo acogedor que la estremeció por completo, el se dio cuenta de eso y la llevó a la cama, procurando con el lado que no tenía herido, la recostó con él y la abrazo sin acercarse a su herida, y le dijo – ¿Porqué llora mi hermoso amor?, no dijo nada, se acercó a él y lo beso suavemente cuidando de no lastimarlo, el con la habilidad de un hombre herido pero con un brazo en movimiento, la acerco más a él y el beso lo empezó a hacer más profundo y apasionado, ella trato de calmarse y controlarse, el estaba lastimado y no podía correr el riesgo de lastimarlo más, pero le demostró que no pensaba desaprovechar el tenerla solo para él, en cama y casi desnuda, ya no le dolía nada. Sintiendo su calor y su intención, subió sus piernas a la cintura y con los dedos de los pies bajo su pijama y su ropa interior, haciendo lo que él ya suplicaba desde hace mucho tiempo, soltó su abrazo y abrió los botones del pijama de ella, y se dio cuenta que ya no traía puesto el sostén, así que solo bajo su mano acariciándola y quitando la prenda intima que le faltaba. En unos instantes ya se movía encima de ella besándola y cubriéndola con sus labios, bajo las sabanas, sus cuerpos desnudos y ese amor que lo traía loco totalmente, después de hacer el amor, con toda tranquilidad, para no dañar a su amada, ella le hizo el amor a él para que ya no se lastimara, despacio lento, pero feliz, se dejaba querer y al tratar de incrementar su agitación, volteo inmediato sobre de ella y manejo la situación como lo hacía desde que la conoció, como que no rompe un plato y termina rompiendo toda la vajilla. Sorprendiéndola, como lo hizo desde el primer día, el definitivamente es el hombre de su vida.

El amanecer llegó, la lluvia aun no se detenía, Albert tenía a Candy encima de él y el nuevamente estaba excitado con ella desnuda, le dio un beso, ella se despertó y lo abrazó, él movió su cuerpo para que lo sintiera, ella le devolvió una sonrisa pícara y lo beso, con ello le contestaba que estaba de acuerdo. El de inmediato, y aprovechando que su cuñada no bajaba, se colocó sobre ella y empezó a jugar rápido y amoroso, ella no dejaba de sonreír, pues sentía la adrenalina que tenía y se movía como apresurando la situación, el lo noto y empezó a subir su velocidad y a sonreír con ella, agitándose tan rápido como podía, ella lo ayudaba, como si la vida se les fuera en ese instante. Llegando a un orgasmo placentero y delicioso en ambos y Albert dejando caer la cabeza frente al pecho de Candy, y bebiendo de ellos con sus labios, ella quería terminar, pero al parecer el no, así que en un poco de tiempo se volvía a excitar con una sobre manera más arriesgada, haciendo que tanto Albert como Candy mostraran delito por amarse de esa manera, y con huéspedes ahí, esa excitación hizo que Albert sintiera que Candy era la amante perfecta para él, pues ella compartía su misma pasión , sin detenerlo, quedando excitados ante otro orgasmo increíble para Candy, feliz por el logro tan delicioso que habían tenido en ese instante, se escucho un sonido de algo que caía, ambos se cubrieron y se reían en silencio, Albert con picardía, cargo a Candy, tomo sus prendas y se envolvió en las sabanas escondiéndose con ella en un cuarto pequeño que servía de tocador, para cambiarse sin que alguien los descubriera, pero esa adrenalina lo excitaba más y ella sentía lo mismo, Albert la tenía tomada de sus piernas en su cintura y su excitación estaba más varonil que nunca dejo caer la sabana y la ropa, se recargo en la puertita que los escondía y así de pie con ella, le hacía de nuevo el amor, sintiéndose pícara Candy, se abrazo de su cuello fuertemente, y le ayudaba a completar una vez más lo que para ella ahora era una delicia sujetándose de él para subir y bajar con toda la fuerza sintiendo los embates de él, mientras él tomaba de sus caderas ayudando a lograr su cometido, se agitaba y se excedía el tiempo pues esto lo disfrutaba aun más por la adrenalina de ser descubierto, por fin ambos llegaban a la cúspide en silencio, ahora compartían la habilidad de Spirit, al lograr tan agradable meta sin ruido alguno, se abrazaban y se besaban su cuerpos sudaba y parecían querer más pero el cansancio, del día anterior y el pensar que Spirit los encontrará, se relajaron. El cuarto donde estaban había agua para enjuagarse, y ella lo enjuago y lo limpio, lo cambio y le dijo listo mi amor, ahora te alcanzo, cúbreme, él se sonrío y dijo – claro que sí mi amor, te amo tanto, sonreía por como ella lo cuidaba y lo protegía a él.

Ella empezó enjuagándose y cambiándose tan rápido como si su hermana ya estuviera afuera esperándola, pero al abrir despacio, la puerta nada había todo estaba tranquilo, rápidamente se fue por sus zapatos, Candy escondía la sábana, y Albert la vio y se acerco rápidamente a ella, levantándola en un abrazo silencioso, y él con una sonrisa radiante, la besaba y le decía al oído, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, ella le devolvía palabras a su oído y le decía y yo la mujer más enamorada y dichosa de este mundo. Se besaron, la bajo y fueron hacia la cocina, ella con su sabanita escondida, Albert suavemente se la quito y le dijo en silencio y sonriendo -es mía.

Mientras, en la habitación, al mismo tiempo que Albert y Candy despertaban, Terry y Spirit, también, lo hacían, la beso y la acerco a él, excitando a su prometida, le beso el cuello y el pecho, con pequeños besos , que más que eso, succionaba sus aureolas , ella estaba tan excitada, que sentía que él tenía el control, así que de inmediato, bajo su mano sobando a su prometido en la excitación que tenía, el ahogo un gemido y lo disfrutaba enormemente, el placer lo tenía controlado ella, después ella subió su cuerpo para iniciar con ritmo lo que ya tenía logrado, y él empezó a moverse logrando que ella perdiera el control y lo tomara de nuevo el, haciendo del ritmo una velocidad mucho mayor, y llegando a un orgasmo delicioso al mismo tiempo para ambos, ella se acomodó a su lado y de la mesita calló una cajita pequeña de madrera, haciendo ruido, el cual puso sobre aviso a ambos, de que si lo habían escuchado abajo, vendrían de inmediato, rápidamente y con una velocidad extrema, Spirit , vistió a Terry como lo había puesto una noche antes, extendió la sabana y noto que la de abajo estaba manchada, así que de inmediato lo levanto, quito la sabana y coloco la que tenían encima, buscando otra limpia , para tapar a Terry, este sonreía viéndola desnuda por toda la habitación con tal velocidad y moviendo sus encantos de tal manera que tenía excitado nuevamente a Terry, por fin logro encontrar otra sabana y la acomodo a la cama, tocando el pecho de Terry para ayudarle y acostarlo, él le tomo la mano, y cargo a su princesa por un lado de su cadera, metiéndose al baño, con ella, dejando impecable la cama, y ella asustada por si subían, en cuanto la puso al piso, le hizo una seña trayendo sus ropas y sus zapatos dentro al baño, dejo todo en el suelo, en cuanto entró Terry ya no traía tampoco la pijama que le había puesto con tanta velocidad, abrió la llave de la tina con la caída del agua para que el ruido de esta no notará el ruido de ambos, en ese momento cargo con un brazo a su amada y la subió al mueblecito que tenía el baño , la sentó la atrajo a la orilla y se colocó entre sus piernas, donde el ya se encontraba excitado, con su mujer maravillosa y sin ropa, fue tal su rapidez, que con un solo brazo bajaba y subía la cinturita de Spirit, llegando a un orgasmo delicioso y placentero para Spirit, en ese momento la tina estaba lista, la puso dentro en un lado, y la acompaño por el otro lado, para empezar a bañarse si mojar el vendaje, y ella hacía lo mismo con él, tomo una toalla tapando el hombro y la espalda para lavarle el cabello, después ella le tallaba las piernas y este ni tardo ni perezoso, le abrió las piernas a ella abrazando si cintura, haciéndole el amor bajo el agua, y excitándola de tal forma, que volvían a sentirse en la gloria, y esta vez los dos tenían su orgasmo final. Inmediato se secaron se cambiaron y se sacudían el cabello, para volver a la escena de la noche anterior, total para la actuación, ellos se pintaban solos.

Abajo en la cocina Albert ya preparaba un desayuno para cuatro, pues afuera no paraba la lluvia y no pretendía exponer a su amigo a sacarlo con el agua, así que tomo su tiempo, mientras Candy en el cuarto pequeño se daba una manita de gato y se ponía bonita para su amado príncipe, termino salió sacudiendo y fue a ayudar a Albert poniendo té y café para tener ambos preparados, trajo unas florecillas de lavanda de la parte trasera de la casa sin mojarse, y las puso en un florero, coloco mantel, servilletas platitos, tazas y cubiertos con una armonía envidiable, sacudió su chaqueta y la dejo lista en el sillón, junto a la de Albert, limpio sus botitas y dejo un trapo listo para limpiar las de Albert en cuanto se sentará. Después preparó en otra mesita, alcohol, gasas, vendas y todo para cambiar los vendajes de Terry en cuanto desayunarán, listo todo, tomo de las manos a Albert, lo sentó en el sillón, le quito el delantal y le empezó a limpiar sus botas, ya dejándolo listo, con sus manos, acomodo el cabello de su príncipe, y le dio un tierno beso, dejando asombrado a su receptor, se levantó le pidió con ambas manos las de él y se pusieron de pie, subiendo suavemente por las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, llegaron a la puerta, sonaron despacito y Terry les dijo -adelante.

Al abrir la puerta, Terry estaba cambiado con sus ropas, ya no traía las pijamas de la noche anterior, Spirit le brillaban sus ojos, pero aun así se veía ecuánime y tranquila, despreocupada y con todo bajo control, ella también estaba bien cambiada, bañaditos, perfumados, peinados, Albert quería reírse pero se controlo, Candy sonrío y le pregunta a Terry - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?, él sin pensar en la escena que tenía tramada, le contestó - ¡De maravilla! deberían darme de balazos más seguido, -ya no se pudieron aguantar y todos al unísono, soltaron tremendas carcajadas que no podían disimular la felicidad que llevaban por dentro. Tanta tensión después del evento de un día anterior, la agitación y la adrenalina, culminaban con un embate de risas, que Candy, no pudo más que agregar- Mejor será que bajemos, Albert preparo un desayuno delicioso, a lo cual su hermana concluyó – que bueno tengo mucha hambre, y salieron de la recamara como si nada, todavía riéndose.

Ya en el desayuno, Candy le dijo a su hermana que si creía necesario cambiarle las vendas a Terry y esta dijo -sería mucho mejor, sirve de ver la herida, Albert escucho y le agregó – No se la has visto pensé que como ya estaba bañado le habías quitado los vendajes, - No, no lo hice, mejor espere a que Candy lo revisará para que no fuera a tener una infección. Con esto Albert sonreía más discretamente, y se dio cuenta que no había solo dos personas extremadamente felices, sino cuatro. Terry desfajo la camisa, y dijo—Esta camisa la tome de tu guarda ropa, al parecer la mía, es muy vieja y ya tiene un hoyo. Spirit sonrió y Candy agregó –pobrecito niño, su mamá no le compró camisa nueva, pero su primito Albert le regala una. Todos se rieron por lo que ahora decía Candy.

El desayuno termino y fue acompañado con café, ahora mientras esperaban a que la lluvia cesara Spirit preparaba un té para platicar, mismo que ya había dejado listo Candy. Albert ayudaba a Candy a ver la herida, y notaban que el vendaje estaba húmedo, por el baño, así que fue buena idea cambiarlo pronto, Albert veía que la herida estaba bien sellada, Candy le volvía a desinfectar y limpiar, los puntos estaban bien hechos, Albert le comentó lo que Spirit hizo a su herida y ella se acercó, -es la manera más rápida de cauterizar una herida para que sane rápido, el calentar la navaja, mataba cualquier bacteria, y como estaba caliente también servía de cauterizador para la herida después de extraer la bala.

Ella les cometo como Yang y su esposa, dominaron la situación de inmediato y fueron muy veloces para atrapar al hombre, efectivamente, quería disparar a Terry, pues le habían pagado para hacerlo y llevaba tiempo siguiéndolo, Yang lo obligo a que le dijera quién le había pagado y dijo que la orden vino de una mujer en Inglaterra, que tiene alto prestigio y es la Duquesa de Grandchester, cómo ayudo con la información, le dije a Yang que no fuera tan duro pero que el castigo fuera para que no volviera a dejarse convertir en asesino por dinero. El me entendió y dijo que iba a investigar si la información era verídica y confiable, con los lugares, las formas y todo lo que una investigación lleva a su caso. También les comentó que la ex esposa del Duque necesita desaparecer a Terry para que el hijo mayor de ella pueda ser quien alcance el título, que esto es a lo que su jefe le llamaba "Represalias", pues al divorciare y volverse a casar con Eleonor el amor de su vida, y Terry al ser el mayor de los hijos sigue siendo el único que puede ostentar el título, para colmo, tiene ahora un matrimonio por demás ventajoso que menospreciaría y humillaría a la ex duquesa , cuando se entere.


	8. Muertes Dolorosas

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 8**

**Muertes Dolorosas**

Terry agregó—Oye te pedí que fueras mi novia cuando no sabía que tenías padres, que quede claro. – ¿Me pediste que fuera tu novia?, por favor si solo me presentaste como tu novia sin avisármelo, y después cuando yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo tu agregaste diciéndole a Robert y Yang que yo iba a pedir tu mano al Duque de Grandchester, -provocando que Robert quisiera matar a Sir William y tú al mismo tiempo, - Vamos mi linda mujercita, no quisiera tener el primer enojo de prometidos hoy, estuvo bien porque le dio tiempo de pensar e investigar que yo tenía un matrimonio arreglado en Escocia, -Oye es verdad—William, eso es otra pista que debemos tomar en cuenta en nuestra investigación, quien estaba protegiendo a mi Papa y a mi hermano, que ya sabían que habías pedido en matrimonio a alguien de Escocia.

Albert agregó—Su Padre también dijo que ya les habían avisado de su hija y que yo la tenía secuestrada. Eso es muy peligroso, era obligado querían separar a mi Tío de mí, para que tu familia no se uniera de nuevo. Terry dijo – No sólo eso, yo te presione para pedir la mano de Spirit, y mi padre no estaba enterado, tu, George, Yang y yo trajimos a los O 'hará escondidos sin protectores, y sin su seguridad, y ellos confiaron en nosotros de inmediato, sobre todo contigo ahí, cuando Arthur te entregó el maletín con los documentos que aclaraban que nunca traicionaron a tu padre y que su madre murió en balde al no tener justicia y con ello la pérdida de su hijita. Creo que te estaban insinuando que te daban los documentos para que les devolvieras a su única hija, no sabían que eran dos, los únicos que saben ahora que son dos son los Andrew, y los que nos reunimos en la recamara de nuestras Candys, tu administrador George y la seguridad Andrew, que ha respondido bien. Robert nunca vio a Candy escondida en las cortinas donde tú la dejaste. Y era un "heredero Sangre pura y no sé que más".

Albert agrega—Lo cierto es que seguía a Candy, pensando en Spirit, nunca se acercó a conocer a Candy, pensó que estaba de espía como enfermera, Candy siempre estuvo lejos de Terry, muy poco estuvo cerca de él, por asares del destino, nadie sabía quién era Sir William, hasta que Neil quería obligarla a casarse con él para heredar mi fortuna, pues Candy es mi única heredera, y nadie sabe que su fortuna se multiplico por mucho más, pues lo que se creía desfalcado a los Andrew, jamás fue tocado por los O 'hará, y todos estos años, multiplico esa fortuna el padre de ustedes sin tocar un solo peso, para que vean lo honesto que es.

Candy dice—Piensa eso Spirit, tu y yo las huérfanas más pobres del mundo, una en un humilde hogar de niños abandonados, la otra protegida como nunca nadie la iba a encontrar y a la vez tan cerca de mí, creo que la mejor manera de protegernos es siendo pobre, siendo tu una duquesa como nuestra madre, te protegieron más haciéndote protector y al serlo no solo sabías cuidarte a ti misma, sino a todos los miembros de tu familia, eso es lo que hago yo, me cuido y cuido a los de mi familia al curarlos cuando se enferman, para que los que te cuidaban te dieran la confianza suficiente de que yo estaba contigo , nunca utilizaron que me tenías, para obligarte a hacer algo que tu no deseabas , pero aun así fuiste a África y eso te volvió a servir, pues encontraste a nuestra familia, y Robert pensó que estabas haciendo trabajo en Chicago como enfermera y de visita en NY a Terry. Después te trajeron precisamente con Terry y te dieron camino a unirte conmigo, la seguridad Andrew, tampoco nos ha visto juntas, el día de las navajas, la seguridad estaba afuera, misma que permitió entrar a 6 hombres a la casa y en la cabalgata, estábamos en el centro de la familia y en el rodeo, vestíamos de hombre, y solo al final me descubrieron a mí, tú estabas con Terry y tu cabello nunca lo sacaste del sombrero porque lo amarraste muy profesionalmente.

Con esto último Albert , Terry y Spirit reducen el número de personas que saben de la existencia de las gemelas todavía, de las confusiones que hay, se tranquilizan de pensar que Yang y su familia, los Andrew, Camille y Tom están en la mansión mientras nadie sabe todavía donde esta Candy, y Tom no puede traer un coche por lo mojado, más aún de todos los únicos que saben de este lugar son George y Yang, - Spirit agrega—Tal vez por eso es que pude estar tan tranquila, yo conocí este lugar cuando estuve contigo Candy. -Pues tienes razón ni Tom conoce este lugar, y ya pensándolo bien, los cazadores tienen prohibido hablar de este lugar pues lo consideraban maldito, por rumores de animales alrededor.

La lluvia se detuvo y se prepararon a regresar por lugares no muy frecuentados para llegar a la mansión y ahí se enteraron de otra desgracia mayor. Cuando llegaron los Duques de Grandchester y algunos Andrew estaban ahí, cerrando todo hasta sus guardias afuera, no confiaban en nadie, Albert dejo los caballos y los metió por la puerta de la cocina, al subir la escalera Eleonor los detuvo y les pidió que fueran al despacho, donde estaban las Tías de Europa, los Grandchester, y otros de los Andrew, de inmediato vieron que faltaban muchos y guardias también. El Duque empezó a relatar, abrazando a su hijo y revisando que estuviera bien. -Muchachos, Yang nos dijo que estaban bien, la verdad paso algo terrible, en el balazo que le dieron a mi hijo, el ruido movió a muchos de los caballos de la zona, en un pequeño carruaje viajaba el padre de Tom y la Srita. Pony, el caballo se descontrolo y se volteo, perdiendo la vida la pareja. – Candy se asustó de tal manera que como nunca se desmayo, Spirit se sobó en pecho y cayó de rodillas desvaneciéndose también, Terry y Albert las cargaban y les comentaron que con lo del rodeo, la preocupación de vigilar toda la noche, no habían dormido nada, y que la Srita. Pony es la mujer más cercana a Candy como madre, les dijeron que no las subieran de momento a sus recamaras, pues estaban revisando que ya no hubiera nadie dentro, que George estaba supervisando todo, pues al parecer anoche entro nuevamente gente a la mansión. Que los que faltaban estaban en el sepelio de la pareja que había muerto por esa razón a ellos no los dejaron moverse de aquí, estamos sin la guardia y George que se desempeña en este momento como protector general de los Andrew,

Eleonor agregó – Estoy muy preocupada Annie también se fue con Archie y los demás al parecer la pareja son padre y madre de Tom, y si ella muere la que se queda con el hogar de Pony son las gemelas pues ambas se llamaban Candy White Andrew. – Albert contestó—Soy yo el que debe estar ahí, en estos momentos - en eso entro George, y agrego, - lo siento mucho los que acaban de llegar no podrán salir, el atentado de anoche fue en su recamara Sir William por tercera ocasión. – Terry lo vio y dijo, a ti también te están atacando—Albert contesto, - No solo a mí, a mis sobrinos y sobre todo a Candy.—Con eso la cara de Albert cambió a preocupación y ambas gemelas despertaban y se abrazaban llorando, Spirit le regañaba sutilmente a Candy—no vuelvas a dejarte llevar así tus emociones me afectan demasiado, no sabes que tu eres mi debilidad, no puedo controlar lo que me ocasionas.—Todos se quedaron boca abierta cuando las escucharon sobre todo George, que jamás lo había descubierto, - el se acercó y le dijo, porque no me dijiste nada hija, yo no te debí separar de ella, dime, tanto daño te hice, yo cumplí la promesa que le hice a tu protector, hice todo lo que me pidió y jure ante su cadáver que yo sería tu protector, pero nunca me dijiste que Candy estaba ligada de esta manera a ti, ¡Perdóname!, por favor ¡Perdóname!, yo no debí, -ahora el hombre más controlado del mundo lloraba de rodillas frente a Spirit, y ella le contesto – Johnson, nadie debe saber tus debilidades jamás, es un secreto de cada protector, saberlo es que te ataquen y pierdas. Yo no tengo ninguna debilidad ante nadie, y ahora temo por toda mi familia, y lo sabes, los Andrew, los O 'hará, los Grandchester, me volví vulnerable ante todos, y para esconderme solo Candy me puede esconder, por eso me dijiste que me uniera a ella, no es verdad…-George contestó Si, separadas estaban ambas en peligro, juntas era imposible que pudieran con las dos, Candy ha retado a medio mundo por la fuerza de su persona, y tú has intimidado a los más feroces criminales de Europa y América, y juntas son el arma perfecta de los Andrew para defenderse.- Albert y Terry se vieron entre sí y los que escuchaban se acercaban y se abrazaban a ellos. La Tía Katherine hablo—Tal vez sean un arma para ti, pero para nostras es un regalo y un privilegio porque gracias a ambas, nosotras volvimos a tener familia, sobre todo por Arthur, que fue rechazado por los Andrew tanto tiempo, para ahora decir que sus hijas, son las únicas que nos pueden salvar, si él las acaba de recuperar, estás loco, si piensas que vamos a permitir que esas niñas, sufran más por protegernos, ¡eso jamás!, primero muertas que permitir perderlas de nuevo.

Las gemelas se levantaron y se unieron al abrazo con todos ellos. – Spirit contestó—No tía Johnson no lo dijo por ponernos en riesgo, lo dijo porque Candy y yo, somos una pieza clave para derrotar a los que mataron a sus familias Andrew y a nuestra madre. Pero no significa que nos van a poner en el filo, sino que Candy guardaba una parte de quien mató a mi madre y yo guardaba un informe que explicaba porque mataron a los Andrew y mi madre murió por hacerse pasar por mi padre y mi hermano, no porque la quisieran matar, a ella la consideraban insignificante, porque su abuelo la convirtió en una empleada y así nadie jamás la atacaría por ser una duquesa y después una heredera de toda Irlanda. Por eso su fortuna quedo en manos de mi hermano, porque es mayor y ella lo dejó protegido, sin saber que tendría dos hijas, que mi papá no permitió que siguieran siendo insignificantes, es por el orgullo Andrew que corre por sus venas, no se da cuenta que mi bisabuelo era un sabio, al proteger a mi madre, enseñándola a protegerse a sí misma, como Terry, William, Camille, Candy, Alister, Archie. Yang y yo, sabemos defendernos más que los herederos normales, el loco de Robert dijo que él era un heredero, y no es verdad, el es un señuelo… porque el verdadero se hace pasar por jardinero, goza de la fortuna y Johnson y yo lo conocemos, así sabemos que todo tiene un camino difícil y si quieren atacar al verdadero Robert pasaran por el filo de un protector. Si quieren a William pasarán por un príncipe guerrero y si quieren a Terry pasarán por su peor pesadilla. Y Candy contestó—Y si quieren a cualquiera de los Andrew, antes pasarán por toda una bandada de locos como yo.

Con esto que dijo Candy soltaron risas y Albert fue y la abrazo, -Y bien como nos disfrazamos para ir a despedir a mi mama y al papa de Tom. - Albert dijo: Yo tengo una idea, todos vayan a cambiarse, Spirit, Terry, George y yo vamos de hombres de seguridad tipo protector, los demás de luto Candy tapa tu cabello y viste con la ropa las tías, Sra. Grandchester, Elizabeth ustedes también.

Todos aceptaron y se fueron acompañados unos a otros, afuera algunos de los sirvientes asustados estaban listos para cualquier orden, y Albert les indico—Todos pongan mucha atención a mis órdenes en este momento, los que están aquí, no han salido de la mansión, no pueden recibir visitas de nadie, ustedes empiecen con lo que hable la ultima vez (indicando a las mucamas) y cierren todo, cocina- preparen todo lo estimado, me explico, - Si señor—ustedes no dejen de poner los monos de entrenamiento con ropa de seguridad en las ventanas de toda la mansión. Ustedes sígame, prepare esto y por nada deje que nadie los vea usted es el único que puede hacer esto solo y eso porque es quien me atiende desde niño, Señor es un honor, sabe bien que yo soy jardinero de su familia y no le fallaré.

Salieron en dos coches grandes bien acomodados, llegaron al panteón donde ya todos estaban ahí, Terry protegía a su madre y Padre, Spirit a dos de las Tías, Albert a una Tía y a Candy, George a los demás que estaban con él. Los lentes y la forma hacían que no se vieran sus rostros, su trajes solo denotaban que eran seguridad, Yang se acerco y unió a todos los Andrew con los que acababan de llegar. Los niños, la hermana María, Tom, Camille, estaban al frente, Candy se acerco y abrazo a Tom, le dijo a su oído y el la abrazo muy fuerte, ahí se quedo, después Albert hablo con Ying, con Yang y George, Arthur, Terry y Spirit para terminar de completar su plan, George se llevaría a una parte de la familia, la Tía Elroy a la casa de Tom y de Tim, Yang y Yin llevarían los O 'hará al refugio, Terry y Spirit se harían cargo de los Grandchester y los Cornwall en la casa de campo de los Britter. Albert y Candy se quedarían en el hogar de Pony con las tres tías de Europa y los que no pudieran irse en auto se quedarían con Albert. Todo término, Candy se acercó a los O 'hará y le dijo que los niños se podían ir con ella y ellos aceptaron incluyendo al pequeño Yang. Al empezar a moverse Albert, Yang, Tom y Arthur empezaron a notar quienes no debían estar ahí, Yang dio la orden a ellos primero que se fueran adelantando y vigilaran la mansión por fuera, que todos entrarían de forma discreta, todos los guardias fueron cambiados por los protectores disfrazados. Y así esperaron unos minutos antes de moverse, Candy no dejaba que los niños del hogar se movieran y mezclo a los sobrinos y al pequeño Yang con ellos, ni a la hermana María la soltaba, para terminar de que los guardias se fueran, ella les dijo que cantaran un canto hermoso que ella les había enseñado de despedida, que hizo llorar a los Andrew pues ese canto es original de Escocia y normalmente se toca con gaita, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que Candy sabía mucho de Escocía y eso era por el amor que le tenía a su príncipe de la colina.

Albert, estaba asombrado de Candy al escucharla cantar, ya se habían ido los guardias, y Spirit unió su voz a la de su hermana, haciendo que la elevarán y se escuchar todavía más clara y hermosa, Candy se abrazo fuerte de Spirit y lloraron juntas, el canto decía que pronto estaríamos juntos otra vez que nada ni nadie nos separaría, que donde estaban los años eran minutos de espera, cuando se trataba del amor que se sentían y que ni toda una eternidad es suficiente para olvidar quiénes somos y quiénes seremos si en nuestras venas solo hay sangre real de Escocia, donde nadie puede hacernos mal. Al terminar todos se abrazaron y Sir Arthur dijo en voz alta:

-Hoy nos dejan no solo un hombre bueno, que le enseño a sus semejantes que vale más el amor a un hijo que todo el dinero del mundo, que pudiendo ser rico y multiplicar sus bienes, decidió vivir tranquilo, con la naturaleza y con el único ser que lo hizo sentirse feliz su amado hijo Thomas Stevens, gracias a su hijo recordaremos el maravilloso ejemplo de vida que fue, pues sus valores trascienden en él. Y sin embargo también despedimos a una mujer de ejemplo maravilloso que demostró que no necesitaba casarse, engendrar, y convivir en una familia, cuando ella la podía formar a través de estos hijos suyos, verlos crecer y realizarse y sentir en cada uno de estos niños, su sueños hechos realidad, hijos , hagan sentir orgullosa a su madre, sean lo que siempre les enseño, hombres y mujeres de bien, porque ustedes no se quedan solos, están unidos a todos aquellos que han salido adelante y encontraron su destino siendo ellos mismos.

Todos se abrazaron y las gemelas lo abrazaron a él. Inmediato se subieron a los coches, Albert y Candy subieron a las Tías a los carruajes ahora y con ellos a los más pequeñines del hogar de poni, la Tía Elroy se sorprendió al no verlas subir a un auto, pero William la tranquilizo le dio un beso y le dijo, a la familia hay que ponerla a salvo primero. Todos se fueron como habían acordado.

En la casa de los Britter, no estaban sus dueños pero vieron llegar a Annie y ella como toda una dama, dio instrucciones de acomodar a todos en habitaciones, preparar la cena y a los hermanos Cornwall muy a su pesar los enviaron a dormir en una habitación, Patricia y ella dormirían en otra, los esposos Cornwall ocuparon otra habitación y los Grandchester también, la recamara principal, no la tocaron por si llegaban los Britter puesto que andaban cerca estaban invitados a la boda, y quedaba una habitación que compartirían Spirit y Terry pero ellos aclararon que uno vigilaría mientras el otro dormía y luego cambiarían de lugar, ya por la noche al retirarse a sus habitaciones por el balcón Archie le dijo a Patricia que Alister tenía un nuevo invento que si quería ir con él, y el acompañaría un rato a Annie, Spirit que estaba afuera con Terry bajo un árbol veía toda la escena del balcón y como Archie pasaba a una habitación y luego Patricia entraba en la otra, Terry la abrazo, la sentó en sus piernas y le dijo—mañana tendremos a los Cornwall convertidos en papas, jajajaja, y mi Padre dijo que no quería noviazgo largo, jajajajaja esa noche no regresaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, en la mañana. Platicaron del compromiso y de la boda secreta dijo el Duque de Grandchester y los Cornwall.

En el refugio de Albert, el jardinero, estaba ahí esperándolo, y reconoció a Sir Arthur este lo abrazo, y platico con él, le dijo lo mucho que sufrió su primo cuando se pensó que él era culpable, pero siempre dijo que no lo creía, que antes tendría que hablar con usted, que no conocía a un hombre más honorable que usted Sir Arthur. No debo regresar, yo voy a quedarme a atenderlos, a usted y a su hijo, el joven Sir William, me dio orden de que nadie conozca este lugar, y sus guardianes, vigilaran todo incluyendo los alimentos y todo lo que ustedes necesiten, son libres, este lugar es muy difícil de llegar, por eso es que están aquí. El señor Yang es muy bueno y su esposa también, ellos tienen una habitación arreglada provisional aquí abajo y en la única habitación que hay, coloque otra cama para su hijo, si usted necesita algo mi cuarto esta cerca de la cocina, así que escucharé lo que necesite. Hay armas en el guarda ropa, que envió Sir William, y que deberá revisar el señor Yang. Señor Yang traje cuatro caballos para cualquier eventualidad, las sillas están listas en el mismo lugar.

En la casa de los Stevens, la habitación de Tom, la ocupaba Camille, le dijo que el vigilaría, en otra habitación estaba la Tía Elroy, la que fuese la habitación de su padre, era muy elegante y ella se sentía impresionada, por cómo estaba tan accesible que no requería ayuda de nadie para atenderse ella misma. En otra habitación estaban unas sobrinas de Albert jovencitas y en otra sus padres. George dijo que también se quedaría a vigilar, pero le asigno una habitación Tom para que descansará y que cuando el despertase fuera a relevarlo, por la madrugada fue a relevarlo George, quien veía todo tranquilo, al entrar, la habitación de Camille estaba abierta y había luz, ella estaba leyendo, al asomarse, le dijo ven si gustas, yo vigilo tu sueño, esa noche Tom ya no salió de esa habitación, y curiosamente la luz ya no estaba encendida.

En la casa de Jimy solo alcanzaron a llegar dos Tíos Sir Mc Ollwen y Sir Mc Queensing, la vuela Martha y los O' Bryan que habían sido traídos antes para la petición, fueron atendidos y se les dio todas las comodidades. George iría por la mañana para ver cómo estaban y que supieran que estaban bien, la familia de Tim, eran muy importantes tenía muchos hombres vaqueros trabajando, solo que su Padre había muerto hacía tiempo y Tim ya estaba adulto.

En el hogar de Pony, había mucha tranquilidad, con los niños tristes e inseguros por haber perdido a su madre, la hermana María, los tranquilizaba, había más habitaciones pues Candy ya había hecho crecer ese lugar, dos de las Tías se quedaron en una habitación y la Tía Katherine y la prima Elizabeth Mc Ollwen se quedaban en otra, antes de irse a descansar, hablaban con la hermana María, le decían—Hermana cada una de nosotras ha decidido adoptar a dos de sus niños, con la firme idea de que sigan una buena educación y como nosotras ya hemos perdido, lo que esos niños perdieron al llegar aquí, nosotras quisiéramos su recomendación y si aceptaría usted- la hermana que estaba muy tranquila, pues su fe en Dios tiene un camino para todos, acepto inmediato y les comento –Saben que ya habían adoptado a siete niños esa semana, que la Srita. Pony, venía de haber llevado los papeles, así que en la casa solo quedaban ocho niños cinco eran varoncitos y tres damitas, pero como Candy trajo a tres niños con ella, pues parecían más. Albert de pie escuchaba atento, les comentó que ellas tres ya tenían esposo formal, pues ya él había otorgado las manos de las cuatro damas, y su boda sería pronto y Candy a su lado lo abrazaba de su cintura.


	9. Unidos por Amor

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 9**

**Unidos por Amor**

Entonces Candy les dijo- vamos a ver, de los chicos que quedan hay tres que son hermanitos dos niños y una niña, ellos llegaron juntos porque sus padres fallecieron y se quedaron solitos. —La Tía Carolina dijo- esos tres son míos. –Sin siquiera verlos. Candy prosiguió, de los niños que quedan hay una niña y un niño que se parecen a usted Tía Katherine pues tienen su color de ojos y cabello, - excelente Candy—el único detalle es que son los más pequeños de la casa y todavía hay que atenderlos mucho, - No te preocupes hija, yo también soy la más joven y doy mucha guerra. – Con esto salto una risa de Albert – Candy iba a decir lo de los últimos tres, pero la Tía Renata habló, hija yo perdí a tres de mis hijos, no me digas más esos que quedan son míos.

Albert estaba muy orgulloso de las tías, no había competencia, ni discusión ya todo estaba claro, Candy les dijo que tenían un nombre pero ellas podían agregarles un segundo nombre que cuando ella llegó aquí, solo se llamaba Candy, y cómo los Legan no la habían adoptado ella se puso el nombre de White, después Albert me adoptó y fui llamada Candice White Andrew. Les conto una breve historia y ellas al escuchar eso se sorprendieron, y Katherine, se levantó y abrazó a su sobrino. Diciendo—Que linda chica adoptaste, eres tan listo que separaste a tu esposa desde pequeña, sabías que en Escocia si le entregas su insignia a una dama quedas comprometido con ella toda la vida. –Albert le dijo—Sí lo sabía Tía, ella es la que no lo sabía, y aun así la guardo como el mejor de sus tesoros, -luego la Tía Carolina agregó—Tu Padre te había prometido con Arthur si su mujer tenía una hija, ¿lo sabías?, algo me comentó mi cuñada, pero no me lo dijo directamente como usted Tía. – Renata dijo—Pues te aseguro que Arthur, no pudo conseguir un mejor matrimonio para sus hijas, como lo consiguió desde el cielo su esposa.

Hermana María, vaya a descansar, yo acomodaré a todos para dormir, mañana los niños harán las presentaciones para que conozcan a sus nuevas madres, Gracias Candy la verdad ayer no dormí nada por estar arreglando todo, creo que no me levantaré temprano esta vez hija, no se preocupe Albert y yo nos encargaremos e todo. Candy acompaño a sus tías, ellas como buenas damas traían su camisola y su maletincito de atenciones cada una, después acomodo en una habitación a los varoncitos, los cambio y los dejo dormidos, en otra habitación estaban las niñas hizo lo mismo y las cubrió bien, al ir a otra habitación solo había una cama, ambos se vieron y Candy dijo, -vez mi amor el que parte y reparte se queda con la mejor parte. Albert sonreía feliz, el hogar de Pony no requería vigilancia, pues la forma en la que estaba ubicado, nadie podía llegar tan fácil, y cuando lo hacían era solo para abandonar a un niño por ahí. Albert le quitó el antiguo vestido a su princesa y le dijo no pareces tú mi amor, y ella le quito su traje , tu si te pareces a ti, solo que más sencillo, cerró la puerta con llave, y se fueron a dormir, estaban cansados esta vez , durmieron pues en la mañana tendrían que atender a quienes estaban con ellos, sin embargo, Albert despertó mucho más temprano y sabía que tenía a Candy con él para él solito, - Oye Candy y que le vamos a decir a las tías si preguntan donde dormimos, - Albert, no van a preguntar donde dormimos, pero si es así, no te preocupes en una habitación con las niñas dormí yo, pero nadie tiene que aclarar nada porque si lo hacemos los niños nos va a delatar,- bueno entonces aprisa para bañarnos, -si apenas son las cinco de la mañana Albert ,- y no me vas a dedicar un tiempo para mi, abrazándola para que lo notará - ¡Albert!.

La abrazo, empezaron con juegos, abrazos y todo en el mayor de los silencios y se levantaron ligeros, tranquilos y felices, Candy tenía ropa de ella allí y esa habitación era la de la Srita. Pony, donde guardaba ropa de Candy por si la visitaba, se bañaron se cambiaron y como un buen guardián, Albert ya estaba listo en la cocina con delantal y todo, el saco estaba en una silla, las tías al verlo se quedaron con la boca abierta, el Patriarca de los Andrew cocinando para tantas personas, como si nada, Candy bañaba a los niños y les ponía el mejor vestido y lo mejor de sus ropitas pues hoy recibirían a sus mamitas, ellos al escuchar eso no dejaban de sonreír, y uno de los niños decía—Y si a mí no me adoptan hoy,- otro le decía,- cuantas mamis van a venir—Candy los tranquilizó y les dijo: Mami Pony desde el cielo envío mamis para todos, así que hoy todos tendremos mami, Albert y las Tías oyeron eso, las enterneció y se abrazaron unas con otras. –un niñito le dijo: - Tu también tendrás mami Candy y ella les contestó, - Si mi mami se va conmigo hoy, ella es mi mami María y hoy se va conmigo, pronto es mi boda y ella ya no regresará aquí , otras personas se harán cargo de este lugar. Solo que como mami Pony se fue, la boda será distinta. – Candy, estaremos contigo, ya tenemos vestido para ir a tu boda, - Si mi amor ahora ustedes son mi familia, pues sus mamis son mi familia y ustedes serán mis sobrinos, todos la abrazaron.

Se sentaron a desayunar Candy les presentó a su mami y cada uno se portó muy correcto, muy educado para que sus mamis los quisieran, mientras tanto, Albert mandaba un telegrama a los guardias y la seguridad de la mansión decía, hay que viajar de inmediato a Nueva York la boda se celebrará allá, cambio de planes, así que todos los guardias tuvieron que viajar, protectores que estaba ahí, se quedaron esperando y luego preguntaban donde estaban y les contestaban los sirvientes en New York el señorito Alister se los llevó en avioneta y ya están allá.

Los fotógrafos y todo mundo se trasladaban a NY, mientras el plan seguía tomando curso, Yang fue a la Iglesia para hablar con el Cardenal y le dijo que esto era secreto de confesión , como lo dijo Albert, se expresará, que todo cambiaba y que Yang vendría por él, diciendo que era una emergencia.

En el Hogar se empezaban a juntar algunos y se trasladaban de forma secreta a la mansión Lakewood. Todos reunidos esta vez en la parte trasera de la mansión, era más amplia y sencilla, no habían elegantes jardines, pero esa era la zona más fresca pues habían elegantes y frondosos árboles que protegían toda la casa un área para jugar y otra para las carreras de caballos, estaba todo arreglado. Ying hablo con el Juez y le comento el cambio de planes y que lo llevaría de inmediato también en secreto. Todos los barones entraron a hablar con el juez, dieron actas, y documentos, sus consentimientos y sus acuerdos, firmaron y se retiraron para que pasaran las damas al despacho y firmarán acompañadas de sus Padres, en el caso de las Tías, Albert entro con ellas.

El Tío Alfred Mc Queensing se casó con tía Renata para que los nuevos chicos cuenten con padre y madre, solo le pidió a Sir William que en falta de él y de su esposa se encargaría de sus tres nuevos hijos. El Tío Richard Mc Ollwen se casó con Tía Carolina ya que siempre la había querido, les pidió a Arthur y su hija que en falta de él y de su esposa se encargaría de sus tres nuevos y Sir Arthur Padre se casó con Tía Katherine y en falta de ambos sus hijos pasarían con Spirit y Terry.

Candy sonreía y no esperaba que la Tía más enojona y aventada fuera a ser su madre en cualquier momento, pues fue ella quien defendió a las gemelas ante la posible idea de tomarlas como un arma. Arthur hijo se acerco a Candy, Albert, Spirit y Terry y dijo- Si como no, solo por nuestros nuevos hijos, el Tío Richard le llevaba flores todos los días a la Tía Carolina, que no se hagan los que no saben nada, El Tío Alfred fue novio de la Tía Renata, solo que su padre la dio en matrimonio desconociendo que ellos mantenían una relación. Y de mi papá no puedo decir más que la Tía Katherine es muy parecida a nuestra madre. Albert agregó— solo falta que el padre les dé la bendición.

Arthur Abrazo a sus hermanas y les dijo,- niñas ya tienen un par de sobrinos todavía no se van de luna de miel y papa ya les dio un par de hermanitos—Spirit le contestó- Les dio, nos dieron hermanito y a tus hijos un par de tíos más jóvenes. Haciendo que Terry y Albert soltaran tremenda carcajada. – Y no les hemos dicho dijo Albert—Que su padre acaba de casar a su hermanito con mi prima Elizabeth Mc Ollwen, a lo que todos se rieron al ver la cara de ensoñación de Arthur.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Tía Elroy había una serie de vestidos hermosos, reunió a todas las damas y les dijo, estos vestidos son una selección que habían traído para la futura esposa de William, y como son muchos y Candy ya había separado el de ella, escojan todas el que más les agrade hay de varias tallas, colores suaves y medidas de tan buen gusto, y ella habló—Mis queridas Damas, por la mejor boda secreta y múltiple, pues con esta combinación de apellidos será una boda inolvidable de los Andrew pues es la primera vez en la historia que tendremos casando a varios Andrew, sin sociedad alguna por los riesgos que ahora estamos viviendo todos nosotros, pero nunca me imagine que en esta boda se casaría la Duquesa Grandchester por la parte religiosa y Lady Camille Le´Freu, también y por petición de Sir William habrá una boda para Lady Ying, quien por obra del destino, su boda fue cancelada y no había tomado esta participación , su nuevo esposo tenía su ajuar guardado Lady Ying, y ahora sé que su esposo es El Príncipe Yang Wong Well, heredero del trono y renuncio al trono por tomar por esposa a una Lady guerrera. Todas la voltearon a ver y Spirit la abrazo y le dijo, -si es boda secreta que valga la pena amiga, verdad,- Gracias Spirit, tu sabes por todo lo que pasamos. Después entraron las Tías y Dijeron, nosotros tenemos algo especial para ese día, nos vestiremos muy distinto, será inolvidable. La mansión parecía sola, no se veía a nadie, los fotógrafos preguntaban y decían fue un cambio de último momento dos días y será en NY la boda todos los invitados fueron avisados en último momento.

Llegó el día, mientras la sociedad se reuniría a las cinco de la tarde en NY con un aquí en Lakewood estaba la mejor boda secreta del mundo, en el patio trasero estaba lleno de personas y niños vestidos elegantemente, las Tías de Albert lucía ropas más hermosas y fuera de lo que tenían ahora con colores vivos y ya no antiguos pues ahora eran madres de pequeños y no era bueno que las vieran tan viejas. Se sentían rejuvenecidas y la verdad se veían hermosas, nada más con la Tía Katherine era radiante.

Y se enfilaron los galanes y no lo podían creer todos estaban elegantemente listos, la sorpresa fue Yang, pues su atuendo era rojo brillante con amarillo y llevaba el escudo de armas de un príncipe. Y como era por niveles El era el primero en casarse con una dinastía, seguido de Albert pues unido a su esposa completaban 10 apellidos , Thomas Stevens contaba con los 4 apellidos de su novia y 3 de su padre, Terrance Grandchester que completaba también 7 apellidos al unirse con su novia , Alister Cornwall con 7 apellidos de respaldo, Sir Arthur O 'hará con 7 apellidos, Archie Cornwall 7 apellidos pues los Britter también entraron en la dinastía de la novia ,el Duque Grandchester con sus 5 apellidos. El primero era un Príncipe, después el Patriarca de los Andrew, Thomas al ser ella una dama de alto nivel en Francia, lo colocaba en esta posición. Era aquello algo nunca antes visto, si se colocarán los tíos por posición quedarían junto a Arthur. George tomaba las fotografías directamente pues esto es suficiente evidencia para respaldar y proteger.

Y se oyó la música y entro una Dama con un traje blanco y dorado con una cola de tres metros un peinado envuelto con una tiara de oro, y un pequeño a su lado vestido con blanco dorado y rojo. El pequeño se adelantó y empezó a arrojar pétalos rojos por el pasillo del verde césped, ella caminaba tan hermosa y al llegar al frente el niño tomo la mano y le dijo a su padre, - Te la entregó solo para que la hagas feliz por toda la eternidad, Príncipe Yang Wong Well del reino Chino de los Dragones y te doy en mano a mi madre la Princesa Guerrera Lady Ying Weng Chin, a quien quiero con toda mi alma. Todos aplaudieron pues el niño casi nunca hablaba y ahora decía todo tan claro que sorprendió a muchos sobre todo cuando dijo que sus padres eran príncipes.

Toco el turno de Candy Estefanía, venía hermosamente vestida con un vestido entallado por todo su cuerpo , con sus hombros descubiertos, una cola larga con aplicaciones de brillantes tanto en el pecho como en la falda y la cola pequeños dibujos de rosas, uno de sus sobrinos la acompañaba vestía de blanco con verde, el cabello lo llevaba en forma de cascada, una tiara que pertenecía a la madre de Albert y sus joyas, se veía hermosa, camino de la mano de su sobrino y al medio del pasillo su padre la tomo, para llevarla y entregarla a Albert el niño se adelantó y colocaba rosas dulce Candy en su camino, al llegar al frente se detuvo y miro a su Tío y le dijo pícaramente Tío la que ves aquí es mi Tía, y es Duquesa de los Andrew y viene por ti, por su Príncipe de la Colina, y Albert le sonrío, Sir Arthur lo vio tan feliz, y dijo te entrego uno de mis más valiosos tesoros, y al casarte con ella, dejas de ser mi sobrino y te conviertes en mi hijo. El pequeño le entregó una estola escocesa de cuadritos con la insignia de los Andrew, y ella se la coloco tapando uno de sus hombros y portando la insignia pues Albert estaba en su traje Escocés.

En el camino venían dos niñas vestidas de blanco con bandas color uva portando el bordado del escudo Le´Freu, tiraban flores de lavanda, y la dama inicio su caminar, de pronto salió Sir Alfred Mc Queensing y la acompañó a en su camino, al frente en un traje negro hermoso con una banda en el pecho color uva la esperaba Thomas Stevens Reynolds, las niñas dejaron pasar a la pareja y tomaron su cola para acompañar a la novia, al entregarla le dijo- hijo le menciono que la dama es Duquesa de Le´Freu y una dama digna del principado en Francia, hágala muy feliz, porque estoy seguro que ella lo hará muy feliz a usted.

Toco el turno de Candy Sofía, nuestra querida Spirit, vestía hermosamente, con un vestido parecido al de su hermana, pero su cola era sin bordados de rosas, llevaba listones y en terminado con satín en el redondel traía una tiara de los O 'Hará, las joyas de su madre, el cabello lo llevaba bellamente recogido, soltando románticamente rizos por todo el redondel de su cuello haciéndola ver más alta y espigada, la acompañaba su sobrinito también vestido de blanco con verde, y en su caminar ponía pétalos rosas, a medio camino la llevó su padre, quien temblaba ahora con su segunda hija, pues las acababa de recuperar y ahora las estaba entregando a ambas, al llegar al frente solo pudo decir, ella es mi Tía la Duquesa O 'hará, y Sir Arthur dijo te entrego uno de mis más valiosos tesoros, al casarte con ella dejas de ser un actor, pasas a ser hijo mío y con ello todo lo que en ella corresponde. Terry vestía de traje blanco llevaba la banda que ahora lo acreditaba como Duque de Grandchester, pues al casarse el título pasaba a ser de él y ella siendo Duquesa ahora tenía doble título.

Seguía el turno de Lady Patricia O' Bryan Queen, lucía divina en un vestido blanco liso por completo pegado a su cuerpo, resaltando todo en ella llevaba una tiara hermosa y su cabello con un recogido divino y después en lo alto del recogido salía nuevamente su cabello largo, su hermosa cabellera combinando con su velo, su madre le coloco las joyas más hermosas y su cola era sencilla larga y delgada, su cara venía cubierta por el velo, su padre la acompañaba desde el inicio y camino con ella, atrás con su cola venía los chiquitos hijos de la Tía Katherine y caminando tras de ella y adelante una niña lanzaba pétalos amarillos al llegar la niña dio paso a la pareja y recogió a los pequeños llevándolos con su madre, el padre de Patricia, le dijo, te entrego a mi hija con la única promesa de que la protejas más de lo que yo lo he hecho y veas en los O' Bryan tu nueva familia. Como digno hijo mío, el vestía su traje Escocés, tomo a Patricia, le elevó el velo para que se luciera su tiara y ella sonrío, el sutilmente le dio un beso en su mano.

Ahora venía una dama hermosa Lady Elizabeth Mc Ollwen, su vestido era blanco con tiras bordadas de oro, este podría decirse era un vestido muy especial, pues no estaba junto a los demás era de la Tía Elroy , y la tiara también porque no traía diamantes sino que era de oro amarillo, se veía espectacular, con ella fueron los gemelos a acompañarla y su padre le dio el brazo desde el comienzo, en el camino se le salían las lagrimas al padre, el quería demasiado a su hija, y no podía contener la emoción, los niños no colocaban flores ni pétalos sino hojas de olivo de su escudo Mc Ollwen, al entregarla, no pudo decir ni media palabra , apretó sus manos y miró sus ojos y con ellos le decía todo.

Toco el turno a nuestra linda Annie Eleonor Grandchester Becker, ella la acompañaba el Sr. Britter adelante iba dos niños lanzando pétalos azul celeste, a mitad de camino se unió al Duque de Grandchester con un abrazo, ambos completaron el camino y al llegar Archie quien vestía su traje Escocés, el Duque tomo la palabra y le dijo querido hijo te entregamos a nuestra hija para que la ames y la respetes toda su vida, añadió el Sr. Britter, ella es lo mejor que ambos hemos tendido en nuestras vidas por favor, ahora con ella sé nuestro hijo también, Y hazla muy Feliz.

El Sr. Britter se retiró, y al final venía la Duquesa Eleonor Becker con un vestido dorado hermoso son tirantes todo el vestido lucía divino, Terry había dejando a su novia en el frente, llevaba ahora a su madre, y se la entregaba a su Padre. Sin palabras se la entregó y al retirarse beso la mano de su madre y abrazo a su Padre. Colocándose inmediatamente con su novia.

Después se acercaron el Tío Alfred y la Tía Renata, El Tío Richard y la Tía Carolina, Sir Arthur Padre y la Tía Katherine. Para recibir su bendición. La misa fue breve los ajustes del juez ya habían sido arreglados con los varones correspondientes, así la boda se llevó y dando la bendición el Cardenal emocionado les dijo, - es la primera vez que escucho los más hermosos votos matrimoniales en cada pareja este día, estoy siendo honrando al tomar a este humilde servidor como si fuera el Papa de nuestra iglesia, pues solo él puede tener la gloria de casar a tan brillantes parejas, y créanme jamás en lo que me quede de existencia olvidaré la boda más hermosa que hoy he tenido, Damas y Caballeros a todos los declaro maridos y mujeres, Príncipes y Princesas, Duques y Duquesas, porten con honor este sagrado vínculo matrimonial y sean felices por toda su vida y eterno su amor.


	10. Festejando la vida

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 10**

**Festejando la vida**

Todos besaron a sus novias y los niños que ya estaban preparador por Dorothy, lanzaron pétalos y arroz cómo bendición para la prosperidad encima de ellos. Sin moverse de ahí quitaron el altar y colocaron las mesas, formando un círculo para que diera comienzo un baile sencillo, pues todos estaban de luto. Pero aquí solo había unos violines y el piano. En ese momento Albert, Archie, Arthur y Alister tomaron sus gaitas y las tocaron, a ellos se unieron Sir Arthur Padre y los dos Tíos mayores que acompañaban a los Andrew, formando nuevamente la melodía de Amor y Respeto, todos emocionados se ponían de pie las tías en respeto al significado de la melodía para Escocía, al terminar sus parejas se acercaron a abrazarlos y dejaban las Gaitas, en eso el piano empezó a sonar en él estaban sentados Terry y Annie haciendo un dueto al piano, tocando la melodía de Inglaterra y se acercaron Archie y Spirit al piano, la sorpresa se dio cuando en forma muy elevada Spirit comenzó a Cantar lo que estaban tocando, haciendo que todos se estremecieran pues Spirit cantaba como los ángeles y Candy bailaba con Albert, y se le brotaban sus lágrimas de la emoción que sentía, se unió al baile Camille y Tom, Richard y Eleonor, Alister y Patricia, Arthur y Elizabeth y se unían los matrimonios ante tan hermosa melodía, Annie toco otra melodía y Terry se fue a bailar con Spirit, esta vez la melodía la cantaba con voz ronca y fuerte, Albert pues ahora esa melodía era de Escocía, y aunque él la estaba bailando desde ahí la cantaba y Annie la tocaba para Archie, y los coros los hacían Alister, Archie y Arthur, escuchándose hermoso, al terminar Camille le dijo a Tom que le gustaría tocar una melodía en el violín para él y este se sorprendió los violines estaban encima del piano, tomo uno de ellos y empezó a tocar una melodía muy romántica conocida en París, muchos la conocían, inmediato se le unió Spirit tomo un violín y Ying también tocaron de inmediato alcanzando a su amiga, todos se sorprendían pues Spirit era más que una Espía, Tom, Terry, Arthur, Alister y Archie tomaron el resto de los violines y comenzaron otra melodía que era de Inglaterra, misma que se unieron Spirit, Elizabeth, Patricia y Annie al piano y ahora los que bailaban eran Albert y Candy, Yang y Ying, y las demás parejas que podían formarse, se tomo un descanso y sirvieron la comida, ya habían tomado sus alimentos y Candy puso a los niños a cantar y ella toco el piano, a lo que Albert de inmediato se sentó a su lado y tocaba con ella, los niños cantaban suavemente, algunas letras se les olvidaban y se reían, Albert y Candy no dejaban de tocar, al terminar la canción tocaron una melodía suave de Mozart, que Candy recordaba como la habían obligado a tocarla en una ocasión, y como el pequeño Yang se la sabía tomo un violín y acompañó a la pareja solo que él se acercaba a sus padres, los invitados al ver al pequeño tocar no lo creían, así que sus padres se pusieron de pie, y tomaron un violín cada uno siguiendo la melodía, esta melodía era muy complicada en el violín y aun así se veían como profesionales, al terminar la melodía todos aplaudían y felicitaban a los padres del pequeño de cómo el niño era tan listo. Eleonor, cantó una melodía con su hijo al piano y le hizo la segunda voz. Los niños ya se dormían y todos estaban cerca, nadie quería separarlos así que se improvisaron camitas cercanas para vigilarlos y que no nos sorprendieran.

George estaba muy emocionado ya había sacado más de 100 fotografías toma fotos individuales de cada pareja y después con sus hijos, cuando le toco a la de Sir Arthur fue muy emotiva, con Tía Katherine y Sir Arthur Padre, atrás de ellos las gemelas con sus esposos, los gemelitos en cada lado de los abuelos y frente a ellos los nuevos miembros de la familia una parejita de ojitos claros hermosos, Arthur todavía no se acomodaba y fue y trajo a su esposa Elizabeth y dijo ven vamos a tomarnos la foto con mi familia que ahora es la tuya. Todos asombrados por lo que acababan de escuchar, salían sonrientes y felices, bueno Papa, lo que pasa es que por fin quitaste a esos tíos de guardia a mi prima, nunca la iban a dejar casarse, y se reían todos. Después la foto de los Grandchester fue aun más sorpresiva, pues se sentaron en las sillas los Duques después se acomodaban las nuevas dos parejas y en esta dijo Terry por favor Albert Candy, ustedes también, hace mucho que Albert es mi hermano y Candy lo es ahora. Quedando Archie, Annie, Terry, Spirit, Candy y Albert tras los duques. Y no se movieron pues trajeron a los Britter dos sillas más y los pusieron con ellos ahí mismo, Yang se tomo una foto con su esposa y su hijo después les pidió al equipo venir y en esta salieron en una toma sentados Albert, Candy, Ying y Yang Spirit y Terry al frente y atrás, Camille, Tom, Alister, Patricia, Annie y Archie y Arthur y Elizabeth y al frente el pequeño Yang, esta foto era muy preciada para Yang pues ahora se trataba de su nueva familia. Otra foto fue hermosa las Tías y los Tíos en pleno beso, una foto más estaban mamá María, la Tía Elroy y la Abuela Martha con todos los niños alrededor, fue divino. Una foto de Archie y Annie con sus tres parejas de padres, otra de las gemelas con sus esposos y otra de los gemelos y sus esposos, total que aquello resultó mejor que la boda que esperaban con personas desconocidas y colados. Una ternura de foto fueron las nuevas mamis con sus nuevos maridos, ellas tan felices como ellos y los niños abrazando a sus nuevos padres, grandes o no, ya tenían familia pero también hermanos casándose.

Albert se daba cuenta que todos los ahí eran bastante multifacéticos y se hizo un brindis esta vez el Patriarca hablaba.

-Queridos amigos, quisiera dedicar un brindis por ustedes, las personas con más honor y virtudes que he conocido, este brindis por las parejas que se aman, y por el amor a la familia, salud. ¡Salud!

-Quisiera agregar, que muchos años fuimos protegidos por una sociedad que lamentablemente se contamino y con ello se llevó muchas vidas de nuestra familia, mi cuñada me hizo entender que nosotros debemos estar preparados para defender a nuestra familia, el caso se da hoy en esta boda secreta, y están aquí sin invitación, mi ahora esposa recibió cuatro atentados mismos que gracias a Dios, pudimos detener, mi cuñado Terry paso lo mismo, y en los últimos informes puedo decirles que sabíamos de otros dos atentados antes, que pasarían hoy, y que estoy seguro están en camino para New York, el problema radica actualmente en Escocia, pero al traer a los Andrew de allá terminaron por darse cuenta que jamás debieron meterse con los Andrew, mi esposa, al llegar al hogar, traía en su mano un medallón manchado con sangre seca, el medallón lo arrancó una Bebe del cuello de alguien, mismo que fuese el asesino de su madre, esto aunado al informe que guardo por muchos años mi cuñada Candy Sofía, decía quien planeo la muerte de los Andrew, ustedes están aquí , a salvo, mañana , mucho estarán presos en New York en la boda falsa, sabemos que no tuvimos la boda más elegante ni nos casamos como lo deseábamos, pero salvamos la vida de quienes amamos y eso, para mí es la mejor boda del mundo. Tenemos el honor de presenciar la boda de nuestro amigo el Príncipe Yang Wong Well, quien al obligarlo a casarse con una dama de la sociedad, y al rechazar dicho matrimonio, fue repudiado por su padre pues se cazaba con alguien digno de él pero no la elegida por su familia. Al rechazarlo su hermano fue nombrado príncipe y se casó con ella, acto seguido, la dama nueva princesa, mató deliberadamente al príncipe Yangelo Wong Well, el Rey pido perdón público para su hijo Yang, y lo regreso a ser príncipe, pero el ya no podía volver, la humillación no es aceptable para la familia de los guerreros y esa es la familia que lo acepto, la familia de su esposa, pero este para salvar a su esposa y a su hijo vino con los Andrew y ahora forma parte de esta familia. Todos en silencio se levantaron y abrazaron en señal de aceptación a Yang y a su esposa, el Patriarca de los Andrew acababa de recibirlos en la familia.

Albert continuó - El atentado de Terry mi hermano, que también ocasionará daños colaterales a nuestra familia, ya fue solicitada una orden de aprensión vía Telegrama para la actora intelectual de dicho atentado, gracias a que el Duque de Grandchester estaba aquí, fue fácil poder dar la orden, y los hijos de él están en el Colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra, mismos que su tutela pasa a formar parte de sus abuelos, pues al casarse nuevamente, sus hijos tomaron la decisión de regresar con la familia materna.

- Hace días mientras arreglábamos los papeles de matrimonio, nos dimos cuenta, que no hay oportunidad de disgustos en familia, también vimos que sin planear interesadamente uniones matrimoniales, las parejas que se formaron desde antes de conocerse sus fortunas, ahora igualaban dotes superadas a las que se contaban actualmente en los barones, nadie fue casado, con ningún interés, y sin embargo, los problemas de defensa se multiplicarán, los negocios quedaron respaldados por muchos apellidos y eso nos hace querer protegernos más, aun si dejáramos todo el dinero como lo hicieron mis tías, seriamos atacados por quienes somos, y ese dinero, no sirve de nada, si no hay confianza, amor y respeto, en Escocía se tenía planeado un boda para mi cuñado Sir Arthur, misma que al traerlo a América haciéndolo pasar por Thomas Stevens, no pudieron perpetuar dicha unión, con la mayor de las posibilidades que le pasará a mi cuñado lo mismo que al hermano del Príncipe Yang. Esto fue desenmascarado por su hermana Candy Sofía, y al querer traer a los O 'hará de sorpresa, para sus hijas, salvamos a los O 'hará de ese atentado y los protegimos cuando ellos ya habían sido informados de que su hija estaba secuestrada por mi aquí en América.

-Si me atrevo a contar todo esto es para que sepan porque de la prisa de las bodas, porque de la boda falsa y sobre todo porque si se puede hacer justicia y tener el verdadero amor, al mismo tiempo. No puedo mandarlos de luna de miel hasta saber que mañana quedaron presos lo verdaderos culpables, no puedo pensar que habiendo recuperado a los O 'hará, a Alister y teniendo a los príncipes, y duquesas en este hogar, los deje ir, con la posibilidad de una venganza, tampoco podemos escondernos toda la vida, pero tengo la fe que mañana… todo cambiará… como hoy… Ya tengo esposa, recuperé a nuestra familia, tenemos ocho nuevos miembros en la familia Andrew, la hermana María vivirá como la madre de mi esposa, pues esta petición fue hecha directamente al cardenal. Y ella tendrá todos los niños que desee en este hogar. El hogar de Pony será remodelado y será supervisado por las Damas Andrew y ahora con los matrimonios aquí efectuados la Sra. Stevens y la Sra. Wong son parte de los Andrew. El padre de Thomas era socio de mi padre, pero al igual que yo amamos la naturaleza y el dejó todo en manos de los Andrew, pues bien ahora Thomas como hijo de él es socio de un 30 % de los negocios de los Andrew en América con la unión de su esposa, y con su conocimiento en los negocios, ambos acaban de hacer una unión que Camille jamás se dio cuenta, pues Tom desconocía su herencia y ella ha triplicado su fortuna al unirse a mi cuñado Tom.

Lo mismo pasó con los negocios Britter- Grandchester –Andrew. Wong- Andrew. O´Bryan-Cornwell-Andrew. Stevens-Le´Freu-Andrew. Grandchester-Andrew- O 'hará-Mc Carthy. Andrew-White-O 'hará-Mc Carthy- Andrew.

Este último, porque mi esposa recibió herencia con el apellido White, misma que invirtió en el hospital en Chicago, Guardería en Lakewood y el hogar de Pony.

Y la nueva sociedad para la seguridad la formaremos nosotros, que nuestras esposas ya no sean puestas en riesgos, no dejan de tener experiencia y conocimiento en todas nuestras áreas, y como mi esposa realizó una apuesta, estratégicamente es la nueva líder de este proyecto, no le queda otra que aceptar que la apuesta de honor se lleve y las damas Andrew pasen a formar equipo en el cuidado y protección de nuestras familias. Ahora claro está con sus esposos y no como espías en riesgo, sino como protectoras de su hogar y de sus intereses. La nueva sociedad equipará a los miembros con sus cualidades y con el idioma necesario para cualquier atentado en el caso de Tom recibirá el idioma francés y en el caso mío el idioma de Yang,

Y como ya les he informado demasiado y han sido muchas sorpresas, solo les falta saber, que nuestro personal, en Lakewood, formaron equipo para deshacerse de todos los guardias y protectores que tenían la posibilidad de estar involucrados en alguno de los atentados, que mañana la Actriz Karen se hará pasar por novia y hará equipo con la policía y los actores para atrapar a los culpables. Esta noche la mansión ha sido asegurada, con cristales especiales, con vigilancia traída de Canadá. Solo que no queríamos que se cruzaran en el camino con fotógrafos así que los vestimos de jardineros y ahora están tomando su lugar después de pasar la revisión Cornwall-Wong-Johnson y así aseguramos descansar esta noche, las habitaciones tienen detalles por su luna de miel. ¡Felicidades!

Al ingresar a las habitaciones, todo estaba cambiado y cada puerta había letreros de donde estaban ubicados con sus maletas y todo cambiado, al subir los Cornwall vieron que su recamará había cambiado al ala este de la casa, y al entrar estaba aromatizada y llena de flores hermosas, lo mismo le paso a los padres Grandchester, O' Bryan, Britter, y los nuevos matrimonios de Alfred y Renata, Richard y Carolina, Arthur y Katherine. En el centro quedaban las habitaciones de la Tía Elroy, la abuela Martha, de Mamá María, del matrimonio Andrew Pascal y el de sus hijas jóvenes.

En la ala oeste de la casa y el tercer piso todo era distinto ahí estaban las habitaciones con mayor dimensión pues cada habitación era distinta, y estaban muy hermosas, una habitación estaba subiendo la escala esta correspondía a todos los pequeños nuevos barones de la familia y la de enseguida a la pequeñas damas de la familia que en este solo eran tres una de cada tía, había otra habitación y en esta estaban los gemelos y el pequeño Yang, seguido al oeste estaba la habitación de los Wong con pétalos rojos en el centro de la cama formando un corazón, botellas de vinos espumosos y una selección de otros vinos , hielo, copas y una mesa con frutas exóticas y bocadillos, la recamará siguiente era la de Alister y Patricia, al igual que la de sus vecinos solo que había pétalos amarillos formando dos corazones y también tenían mesa de bocadillos las frutas solo la de sus gustos pues a ellos si les sabían que frutas gustaban. La habitación seguida era la de Camille y Tom, que entre los bocadillos había una hilera de pastelillos franceses, que la cocinera agregó al saber que ella era francesa, fruta y en la cama las flores de lavanda esparcidas por la cama en un corazón con una banda de ella atravesada en el centro.

Después estaba la recamara de Archie y Annie, elegantemente en cada detalle como al niño Archie le gustaba, pues una de las mujeres había sido su nana y ella estuvo a cargo de poner todos los detalles que a él le gustaban. La habitación seguida era la de Candy Sofía y Terry, esta tenía arreglos florales hermosos, la cama solo tenía un poco de pétalos rosas esparcidos pero los arreglos eran más hermosos en la habitación, la mesa de servicio llena de detalles y en esta había dos botellas y dos mesas, el baño estaba decorado con lavanda y vainilla, y todo por Dios estaba ahí, sus ropas, sus cosas,

Seguía una habitación divina de Arthur y Elizabeth divinamente arreglada y equipada como la de Alister pues la Tía Elroy se dio tiempo de verificarla. Las siguientes habitaciones estaban desocupadas pero la del fondo que era la más grande de la casa, tenía todo en forma extra dos salitas de estancia, flores por todos lados, en la cama un corazón enorme, aquí los detalles se habían multiplicado, Albert había estado ahí antes y tenía una sección de cocina, una sección de iluminación, y hasta un piano en su habitación,- dígame usted le gusta nuestra habitación, entraba Albert con Candy en los brazos, - es maravillosa mi amor, extremadamente maravillosa, Candy sabía que esa habitación había sido la de los padres de Albert, pero todo era nuevo, muebles de caoba tallados, y ver un piano ahí, entre otras cosas más una mesa enorme de servicio con cajitas de chocolates, de los que a ellos les encantaban, eso definitivamente era la mejor luna de miel. Albert se había esforzado mucho en todo, pues como todo había sido tan drástico, las habitaciones fueron arregladas mientras ellos no estaban y cuando les dijo que hicieran como si ellos estuvieran pues avanzaron en detalles, pero cuando vieron que se multiplicaron los matrimonios de la luna de miel, eso fue todo un reto, hasta los cocineros ayudaron en los arreglos de las recamaras, y más porque las viudas dejaban de ser viudas, y los solterones dejaban de ser solos, aquello era romanticismo puro.

Todo estaba magníficamente planeado, por la mañana el desayuno se sirvió a las ocho de la mañana para la primera parte de los que bajaban y ahí anunciaban su retirada los O' Bryan, la Abuela Martha , los Britter, que se irían ese mismo día por la tarde, debido a los negocios y ocupaciones, compromisos que ya tenían. Varias parejas del tercer piso solicitaron el desayuno en la habitación, pues no bajaron todos, hasta la hora de comida, se empezaron a reunir, más porque querían saber del avance de la boda de NY, y las noticias se recibirían hasta tarde, la comida se celebró, y despedían a los que ya se iban, con seguridad y el camino revisado.

En la tarde, los príncipes, estaban en el patio de atrás, haciendo actividades donde todos los niños deseaban participar, las mesas de la boda anterior seguían ahí pero ahora acomodadas para relajarse, ya que seguían sin querer estar al frente de la casa.

Yang había acomodado de una forma tipo exhibición un campo de entrenamiento de los guerreros, familia de su esposa y era muy difícil pero esto era con lo que le mostraban a su hijo, pues estaba destinado a ser un guerrero. Las ropas eran especiales y se anexaron a la exhibición Camille y Spirit. Con lo que tenían a sus maridos vueltos locos de admiración. Y esto sucedió.

-Yang jaló una cuerda haciendo girar 6 discos de madera con espacios pintados en rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. El llevaba un cuadro rojo al frente, el amarillo era de su esposa, el verde de Spirit y el azul de Camille, ahora mostrarían a la familia porque ellos eran los mejores espías.

Yang tenia dagas con el mango pintados de su color, corrió saltando todo el campo de cajas y barras altas cada que llegaba a la altura de un disco girando lanzaba una cantidad de dagas, el turno siguió Spirit pero ella salto en forma gimnastica elevando y girando su cuerpo como si volará, su familia la veía y estaba atónitos pues al llegar a la cúspide lanzo desde ahí todas sus dagas dirigidas a los 6 discos, Camille le siguió ella lo hizo diferente ella lo hizo tan rápido y veloz escondiéndose tratando de imitar la búsqueda fantasma que la dominaba Spirit, en esta se trataba que no la vieran cuando lanzaban las dagas y por último Ying. Que sin agitarse, de forma sutil como si no hiciera nada y sin voltear a ver los discos lanzaba todas sus dagas, haciendo su caminar un baile chino.


	11. Prepararse para Vivir

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 11**

**Prepararse para vivir**

Al final todos los que miraban, se levantaron y les aplaudieron, Spirit explicó cada técnica y todos estaban atentos sobre todos los niños, bueno, estas técnicas se aprenden cuando cumplen 13 años de edad, porque para esta edad ya despierta una parte de tu ser que domina el sentido extra del cuerpo, la técnica del maestro Yang es la técnica de campo, su cuerpo se mueve peleando con guerreros, sin olvidar la meta el objetivo debe estar frío en tu interior, mi técnica es la de un japonés ninja, donde después de haber sido herido y no poder hacer más, impulsa todo su cuerpo como último recurso para lograr la meta, la técnica de Camille, es la fantasma, nadie debe verte nunca, esa técnica es muy difícil porque al final alcanzan siempre a verse los brazos lanzando las dagas y pierdes y la última la maestra Ying muestra que una danza distrae, pero no a quien va a pelear. Para concluir, todo lo que vieron no sirve su las dagas no quedan en el disco y color indicado.

Al decir esto, los sirvientes acercaron sus discos y los niños contaron que cada disco debería contar con seis dagas de cada color y deberían estar en su color indicado, si el primer disco tiene un error ya los demás no se cuentan.

Al decir esto los primeros 3 discos tenían todo correcto, los últimos mostraban que Camille, no lo había logrado. Tom se levantó, y le dijo, mi amor, si te desvelaste tanto, como no querías fallar. A lo que todos se reían y les abucheaban, él la cargaba y la giraba por todo el campo. Y después la bajo y la beso amorosamente.

Spirit agrego, _ Tom es conveniente que no digas donde estuvo la falla de Camille, pues al decirla, estás diciendo, como podemos conocer las debilidades de Camille, cada que hablamos y no expresamos ante alguien desconocido, podemos darle armas para ser atacados. Terry estaba siendo protegido por mí, y él hablo, y los demás estaban buscando sus debilidades, mientras yo estaba revisando quien lo hacía. No estaba pensando que contestar, sino como proteger. Esta técnica nos hace expertos. Yang ese día que conoció a Terry supo que el sería mi esposo. -Al escuchar esto, todos se quedaron asombrados. Albert quien tenía a Candy en sus piernas, se quedaron aprendiendo la lección y fue entonces que Arthur hablo,-¿tu sabias como nos atacaron el día de las dagas?

Sí,- pero no solo yo, los que estamos aquí conocemos las debilidades de los que lanzaron las dagas, ellos jamás acertarían en los colores del disco, para hacerlo tienes que tener el corazón listo, la mente dispuesta y la razón adecuada. No lo logras, si no se cuenta con esto y con mucha práctica.

-Tu me salvaste ese día sabías a donde iban las dagas. —si Sabes si Yang o yo lanzamos de la misma forma las dagas, abrían acertado todas en cada uno de los miembros de la mesa. Tal y como los colores de las dagas, Camille, jamás lanzará una daga a menos que sea para salvar su vida, y Ying solo lo haría para herir. – Yo fui protector de Yang. En China. Y eso fue para rescatar a Yang y salir de China. Yang confía en mí, como yo en el. Es el único que sabía que si algo me pasaba y moría, sería sepultada aquí junto a mi madre y a los Andrew. Al decir eso, se levantaron los barones Andrew y dijo Albert, ¿Cómo que tu madre está aquí?

-Mi madre venía hacia tu padre cuando la atacaron, ella está dentro de lugar junto a tu Padre y a tu Madre, para que nadie, la vuelva a dañar jamás, yo la puse ahí, porque donde la habían puesto era un lugar provisional y fue destruido.- Al decir esto Spirit, estaba callada, serena y su mirada notaba una tristeza lejana. – Descubrí una ocasión, que Candy no podía dormir, fue a hablar con Anthony, se quedo dormida y las flores no las dejo con Anthony, las coloco en lugar de mi madre. Mi madre a vigilado a Candy y a mi desde siempre, pues ella hizo en vida todo por mi padre y mi hermano, su espíritu se quedo pendiente con Candy y conmigo, cada que Candy, llora, me debilita, cuando ella está en peligro, yo lo siento, cuando ella se pierde o se ahoga, yo caigo. Ella es todo, yo soy su espíritu. El día del león en mi cintura, me preocupe por saber si ella estaría bien. Después cuando William se perdió, sentí la angustia de Candy y así fue que di con ella. Todos los que le hagan daño a Candy, me lo hacen a mí. Algunos de ustedes ya lo vieron, por eso no puedo estar lejos de ella. Yang se acercó y la abrazo por la espalda, le dijo -no debes hablar. Y ella contesto – Yang si soy un peligro para ellos, prefiero morir. – Su padre hablo, - ¿Cuándo fue eso? – El día que nos enteramos de la muerte de los padres de Tom, Candy se desmayo, y caí. Es bueno que lo sepan, por eso lo digo ahora, Candy saldrá embarazada, yo debo estar con ella, y espero que sus achaques se los ceda a su marido. Y no a mí. El día de la apuesta, Candy quería a como dé lugar sacarme de lo que hacía, ella no sabía que Johnson ya lo había hecho. - Al acercarme a los Andrew, ya no puedo volver a ser espía, es un imposible, Un espía no tiene familia, no puede tener un hogar, nada que lo ligue a un lugar, nosotros no podemos ser espías, Yang ya recibió a su hijo, Camille, se casó, Ying es madre y a mí, me acercaron a Candy.

-Ayer hablábamos Terry y yo, había varias preocupaciones, con lo que les acabo de decir, pueden tomar la decisión que deseen, pero ahora la tomará no conmigo, sino con William.

Johnson, lloraba, y Sir Arthur lo vio, se acercó y lo abrazó, - Johnson le pedía perdón a todos, tanto como podía, decía, ella me lo dijo cuando se desmayo, yo no lo sabía, ¡perdón!, volteaba a ver a Terry, y le decía, ¡perdón!, a todos los Andrew, ¡perdón!

Las Tía Katherine, abrazo a Spirit y dijo, -me pensaba devolver junto con tu padre a Escocia, gracias por hablar, jamás las abandonaremos, ¡Jamás!, estaremos pendientes de ti y de tu hermana, más que nunca, Sé que William, necesitaba saber todo esto. Es la primera vez que veo que tu madre, a quien yo quería mucho sale por tus ojos, querida mía. —Candy se acercó y dijo - seré mejor, solo necesito tu ayuda para controlar mis emociones.

William se sentaba en el césped y a su lado Terry, los dos en silencio veían a las gemelas y Terry hablo— ¿Crees que sientan otras cosas igual? Y Albert se intrigo- ¿Cómo qué? –Terry dijo—El día del balazo en el refugio, ella y yo… mmm ya sabes—Albert sonrío y dijo –puede ser. - ambos sonrieron, -Terry volvió a hablar — ¿Crees que se embarace Candy pronto?—Albert volteo a verlo y se rieron a carcajadas y le dijo — ¿Tu qué crees?, tu esposa lo menciono, no será que ella salga embarazada primero. – Ambos volvían a ver a las gemelas.

La tarde caía, los gemelos corrían tras de Candy en el jardín trasero de la casa, y entonces, que Candy se sube a un árbol, -eso es trampa decía Sam—déjala, no es trampa es habilidad decía Danny, mira y subió al árbol, ves, Yang los siguió y dijo, desde aquí se ve mejor todo, - Tía desde cuando subes los árboles—Desde niña, como de tu edad Yang—Oh!, entonces que tenemos que aprender, - a no caerse, ponerse muy listos y no tener miedo, el aire soplaba muy suave y Candy se sentó en una rama, - Tía tengo hambre voy a bajar, con cuidado, necesitas que te ayude, -no . Sam bajo y Danny lo siguió, - Tía yo también me voy, tal vez nos den pastel,- está bien baja con cuidado Yang, - si.

Ya al verlos abajo Candy se quedó tranquila y abrazada del árbol pensaba, todo lo que había sucedido, estaba molesta, por ser ella tan débil, que su hermana, sintiera sus debilidades y le ocasionaran daño, sin querer empezó a llorar, de repente el árbol se movió y su hermana estaba con ella, - ¿Que pasa Candy?, ¿estás triste? –Acaso lo sentiste – No, solo te busque, no sentí nada. —Spirit, cuando sientes que soy tu debilidad, - Cuando algo grave realmente sucede Candy – Solo cuando es muy intenso –Se puede decir, -Me gustaría, ayudarte a superar eso, sabes puede ser psicológico – Yo también lo pensé, hasta aquella vez que murió Anthony y yo estaba en Inglaterra, tuve que salir de la escuela, corriendo y buscar a Johnson, después supe lo que paso y te encontré con Albert, me tranquilice mucho. Estuve un tiempo aquí, y me fui poco antes de que me siguieras a Inglaterra. – Spirit, yo no te siento a ti, no me he angustiado sin motivo, - Candy, tampoco sabías que yo existía, hablé con un doctor, le explicaba mi caso con otro nombre y en otro país, dice que tal vez fue por como nací, yo no debí quedarme mucho dentro de mi madre, y al parecer según mi protector fueron casi veinte minutos, eso es malo, los gemelos salen casi siempre juntos, también me dijo que si tiene solución, pero lo mejor es no solucionarlo, - ¿Porqué? – Si en este momento te pasará algo, yo daría contigo más rápido que Albert, - Pero ¿cuál es la solución?, - Amor puro Candy, el mismo que nos dio nuestra madre, amor puro, - Es hermoso, yo te quiero mucho y es puro lo que siento, - Si tuvieras un hijo, - ¿Cómo lo amarías Candy?, - Con toda mi alma, - Así es… tal vez cuando yo ame con toda mi alma, pueda dejar de sentirte tanto, Candy. – Me voy tengo que prepararme para cenar y encontrar a Terry. – Está bien, en un momento te alcanzo.

Un rato más paso, y desde abajo alguien le miraba, subió, - ¿estás bien, amor? – Si Albert, - El aire está fresco y al parecer va a volver a llover, ¿nos vamos?, - abrázame Albert, se acercó, la abrazo y la beso, - Ven te voy a abrazar mucho más, y no te voy a soltar, -¡Albert!

Ya estaban en la cena, todos terminaban y los Duques de Grandchester, avisaban que mañana se iban a Inglaterra, también los Duques Mc Ollwen a Escocia, y Mc Queensing se irían a Irlanda. Ahora que eran familias completas, William les dijo, se van a ir con ustedes alguien de mi confianza, la niñera Betty y el mi hombre de confianza John Watson se irá con los Mc Ollwen de Escocia, la dama Rita Siller y su esposo Elmer Siller se irán con los Mc Queensing a Irlanda, para que trabajen con ustedes, y les ayuden en todo, si no es inconveniente. Candy un poco distraía dijo – Disculpa Amor, no estuve a la hora del té, atraparon a la gente esa que hace daño, - Atraparon a muchos, pero por eso viajan aparte, y ellos no corren tanto peligro, porque ahora tienen familia y nuevo apellido. – Hay mi amor, haberlo dicho antes, adoptamos unos niños y nos cambiamos al apellido White, - todos se reían, por la ocurrencia.

Pasaron los días y el fin de semana, otros se iban, los hermanos Cornwall se decidieron viajar a Florida y pasar su luna de miel, - Albert dijo – los cuatro irán a Florida, - por si hay algún problema nos apoyaremos y regresaremos en unos meses Archie y Annie tienen una mansión en Chicago, y Patricia y yo volveremos contigo, para comprar su casa ya que estemos seguros donde viviremos. – Me parece bien, hay que estar en comunicación, como sea tengo dos hombres listos que irán con ustedes, ellos los apoyarán en lo que ustedes digan. – Gracias Tío dijo Alister, - Basta dime Albert, que casi tenemos la misma edad y Patricia me llama Albert, - Ya no Tío, la Tía Elroy nos lo prohibió, jajajaja.

Los Stevens llagaban de montar junto con los O 'hará Mc Ollwen, y se enteraban de las noticias, ellos agregaron – Nos leyeron el pensamiento, nosotros viajaremos con los Stevens a Francia, Camille nos mostrará sus negocios y pasaremos nuestra luna de miel por aquellos rumbos, ¿Cómo ves William?, dejaré a mis hijos con Mamá María, aquí en Lakewood y mi Padre se quiere quedar también, -Me parece muy bien, tu llevarás una pareja de confianza, la dama de compañía de mi prima y el señor Charles, te parece,¡ excelente!, ¿Tom necesitas seguridad o Camille ya cuenta con ella?, En Francia se unirá su dama de compañía a nosotros y Daniel un amigo administrador que conocí, cuando los trajo de Francia, el habla muy bien el Inglés y es un hombre muy amable, Camille le tiene confianza.

El fin de semana llegó. Las cuatro parejas salieron, y las tres parejas se quedaban salían a montar, Yang le ofreció a los demás viajar a China a ver a la familia de su esposa, será corto, nos regresamos y el viaje nos sirve para conocer otros lugares, que les parece, yo invito. Todos se rieron, déjame pensarlo y hablarlo con Terry dijo Albert y también con nuestras esposas.

Se llegó a la decisión que viajarían para acompañar a la familia Wong y dar un paseo sorprendente, donde nuestra Spirit sería la guía, viajaríamos las tres parejas y el pequeño Yang para que vea a su familia. Con plano en mano y equipaje listo salieron y cuando volvieran los demás, los iba a meter a los negocios conforme fueran llegando cada pareja, mientras tanto Sir Arthur se quedaba a cargo de la familia, los niños, mamá María, la Tía Elroy y la nueva sociedad sería cuando Alister llegará.

Viajaron a Luisiana, Minneapolis y Montreal, donde Terry, Yang y Albert realizaron buenos contactos, hicieron negocios, visitaron las empresas de Albert, la luna de miel apenas comenzaba , partieron de New York en barco cruzando el Atlántico y llegaron a Mónaco, ahí, las que hicieron contactos y negocios fueron las damas, Candy, Ying y Spirit pues se lucieron con mujeres empresarias de alto nivel y elevaron el ego de sus esposos, tan orgullosos de lo que hacían, en cada lugar que llegaban enviaban recuerdos , regalos y cosas a Lakewood, mismo que no desembolsaban pues las ganancias de sus negocios iba en aumento, siguieron a España, Milán donde Spirit les presento a grandes diseñadores y amigos, después a Viena, Estambul, Bakú y descansaron en Multan en la India, para viajar por el Tíbet, donde volvieron a hacer de las suyas los varones, pues Albert y Yang dominaban el territorio, el idioma y las costumbres, por fin en Wu- han llegaron a la casa de la familia de Ying, donde fueron recibidos con honores, no podían creer como el pequeño Yang estaba tan alto como su padre y ya sabía tablas guerreras y golpes certeros, el Abuelo muy orgulloso, los presumía con toda la familia, Albert aprovecho para aprender más del idioma, y logro mucho tanto como Spirit después de estar ahí, una comitiva los custodiaba , pues hermanos de Ying los cuidaban mucho mientras estuvieran en China al llegar a Nanjing, el padre de Yang, salió a su encuentro, de rodillas lo recibía y le pedía que se quedará que el cuidaría de su familia, esto le fue imposible, por la promesa que había hecho después de su repudio a la familia de su mujer. Aun así, los trataron como lo que eran los Príncipes, y todos querían saber quién era la persona que había rescatado a su hijo, fue imposible, pues dijeron que esa persona no venía con ellos. Estuvieron allí cerca de dos semanas, y se fueron a Shanghái donde se embarcarían por el Pacífico rumbo a México.

Cuando ellos llegaban a Viena, las parejas que habían salido antes que ellos ya estaban regresando y empezaban a trabajar en los negocios, esperando con ansias a Albert pues el trabajo era demasiado, cuando enviaron un telegrama diciéndole esto, el contestó muy amable, que le encantaría regresar, pero que estaba comenzando apenas su luna de miel, ya llevaban tres meses cuando llegaron a embarcarse para México, las damas tenían algo más que contar aparte de sus negocios, eran parte esencial de lo que habían mejorado en compañía de sus esposos, después de desembargar en México viajaron a Florida, y descansaron allí dos semanas, pues las Candys ya no podían avanzar muy rápido y Ying tampoco, fue allí que en una cena hermosa los caballeros se enteraron que serían próximamente Padres, y que con el viaje no sabían exactamente quién había quedado embarazada primero y cuál iba más adelantada de las tres, así que como los achaques comenzaron no querían regresar a trabajar, se quedaron una semana más donde cambiaron nuevamente la ruta, pues ya pasaban los achaques de las damas y empezaban los antojos de los caballeros, llegaron a Atlanta. Nashville, Frankfort, Indianápolis, y mucho después a Chicago y Lakewood.

De Florida a Chicago hicieron dos meses o más, cuando llegaron a Lakewood, ya las damas traían un prominente vientre que todos hacían fiesta. Para cuando llegaron ya se había terminado la construcción del nuevo Hospital de Candy llamado Hospital Santa Clara de Pony, en honor a la madre de las gemelas y del hogar de Pony, mismo que agradecían, pues antes de llegar a su mansión llegaron con el doctor para saber cómo estaba su embarazo, ya que cada que llegaban a un lugar se revisaban con distintos doctores, las gemelas tenían siete meses y Ying seis. Por el viaje les recomendaron reposo cuidados y que los esposos, no se retiraran de su lado, con el antecedente de ser gemelas y el esposo de una de ellas de gemelos fraternos, lo mejor era no arriesgarse, Candy ya tenía seguro un parto de gemelos lo que puso en altera a Albert quien la cargaba para todos lados, no la dejaba hacer nada, Terry en cambio, le decían que su esposa estaba en excelente condición y su bebe se oía que era solo uno y que todo se escuchaba muy bien, ella no tenía ningún malestar y los síntomas eran muy tranquilos, en Ying, todo era miel sobre hojuelas, ella ya había dado a luz antes y sola a su hijo, ahora con su esposo ahí todo estaba bien, Yang comía por los cuatro, por él, por su bebe, por su hijo y por su esposa, esa era la forma de hacer notar algo su ansiedad, esto acabo con la paciencia de Tom, Alister y Archie pues con el viaje tan largo de luna de miel a ellos, estos tenía tres veces más trabajo sobre todo por los nuevos negocios que habían adquirido los caballeros y las damas.

Para Arthur acostumbrado al ritmo de su Padre y sus hermanas él en los negocios se sentía excelente, Spirit lo había tomado en cuenta en varios negocios que realizó en Mónaco y en Budapest, donde ella tenía un fin, que Terry no se alejará y tomando en cuenta a su hermano, sabía que a él le encantaba esa idea, Terry se había asociado en mucho con él y se hacía cargo de subir y llevar los negocios en regla de los Grandchester, mientras que Candy tomo en cuenta a Archie en unos de los negocios de moda internacional en Milán, por su elegancia y se asoció, haciendo de esto un premio para Archie y Annie, después en la India realizó negocios asociándose con Tom, y cruzando el pacífico en Texas, en proyectos nuevos e investigaciones se asociaba con Alister y Paty, multiplicando la fortuna de su marido, que decía que no era necesario, pues él llevaba muchos negocios y ahora con Yang, como socio en Asia esto era un equipo inagotable.


	12. Los hijos de las Candys

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 12**

**Los hijos de las Candys**

Pasado un tiempo ya acercándose las fechas para aliviarse, un fin de semana se reunieron todos en Lakewood y se reían de ver a los cuatro caballeros antojados, aunado a los que estaban ya también estrenándose como futuros padres, lo que sucedía es que ahora se unían los caballeros más serios y verlos en antojos era divertido nos referimos a Albert, Yang, Tom y Arthur, enormes, altísimos y "juguetones" peleando por pastel de vainilla,- no mejor aquel de fresa, mira Albert se está llevando el de chocolate, -no se vale, déjame un pedazo, - a mi también, - la cocinera les tranquilizaba, -cálmense ya va a salir otro igual. Y mientras Alister saltaban las carcajadas, porque les había ganado su Tío llevándose un pastel completo. Archie y Terry estaban molestos, porque Alister no tenía ni había tenido antojos, ni malestares.

Annie hablaba – Se ven preciosas, con sus barriguitas voluminosas, ustedes a pesar de estar embarazadas parecen baritas con su pelotita aparte, no veo que hayan engordado mucho, la que si se ve un poco más grande su barriga es la tuya Candy Andrew, como que se va a parecer a tu marido de grande, o a tu hermano, con esa genética, puede decirse que por eso estas en reposo y cuidados. – Albert llega—Amor te traje pastel de chocolate, esta delicioso, se lo quite a tus hermanos, porque si no se lo acababan, Yang se acabo el pastel de fresas y el de zarzamoras, Patricia y Camille al escuchar todo lo que habían comido, corrieron al baño al sentirse que devolvían el estomago, a lo que Albert dijo— ¿qué les paso?- Elizabeth dijo -yo tengo cinco meses de embarazo, pero no tuve achaques ni mucha hambre el que si come mucho es Arthur, por eso los entiendo a ustedes, pero los achaques de Patricia y Camille los tienen ellas y están en su sexto mes. ¿Y tu Annie también en espera?, - Si, pero tengo apenas tres meses y al igual que Elizabeth los achaques los tiene Archie, a mi me ha ido muy bien en el embarazo. Candy les contestaba tomando un pedazo del pastel que su esposo le daba en la boca, mmm, -saben lo bueno es que Albert sabe lo mucho que me gusta este pastel, y Annie mi embarazo es de dos bebes, y aunque sean tan grandes como su padre, me encantaría más que se parecieran a él, pues mis sobrinos se parecen a mi sin ser míos.—Albert al escucharla, dejaba el plato en la mesita y se acomodaba en su espalda, abrazándola y sirviéndole de almohada, -Camille que venía de arreglarse del tocador junto con Patricia, ahora veían comer a Candy despacito y saboreando el pastel, les decía Candy – Tranquilas, lo que hay que hacer es no pensar en el olor ni en el sabor, en la etapa en la que están, debemos respirar y aspirar, tomar aire y relajarse, mi hermanita me lo enseño y ella no tiene ningún malestar, y la verdad yo tampoco, creo que me ayudado mucho estar cerca de ella, es muy eficiente en todo, hasta en su bebe y su marido, ¿Verdad , mi amor,?, la pasamos genial con ellos, Ying es una dama excelente, deberían de ver hace comidas que no engordan y te hacen sentir tan bien, por eso nos tardamos un poco en regresar, pues ellas manejaban la situación relajada, para no correr riesgos innecesarios. –Albert completaba, -eso es muy cierto mi cielo, goce tanto haber viajado con ellos en nuestra luna de miel, que no fue necesario llevar guardia, ni damas de compañía, recuerdas aquella ocasión que acampamos en Bakú, cerca del lago, fue hermoso, Yang es muy metódico y aprendí mucho de su idioma y de su forma de defensa, es muy bueno. Creo que Terry y yo, estamos más avanzados ahora en las clases de defensa, pues con los hermanos de Ying, son espléndidos guerreros saben mucho de técnicas y combate, y tú linda, con las vestimentas de allá, te veías mamá ¡formidable! Maravillosa, –Todas las damas se apenaron y se reían, después lo veían con admiración, pues cada que decía eso, se acercaba a ella, y la veía con un amor tan bello.

Spirit entró y saludó a Camille y Patricia, pues a Annie ya la había visto, amigas ¿Cómo están?, que gusto verlas realmente, en eso entraban Terry y Archie, Terry abrazaba a Spirit por la espalda y Archie saludaba a Candy y se acercaba a su esposa. – Terry habló, mi vida es necesario que guardes reposo, no debiste levantarte, te hacia dormida, - Candy le decía – hermanita ven aquí a mi lado y te recuestas, así no rompes las reglas, Annie se levantaba y tomaba una silla para acercarse a Candy la cual de inmediato le ayudo Archie, diciendo –No, no, no yo te ayudo mi amor, usted no cargue nada. En un sillón grande frente a las Candys se sentaban Elizabeth, Camille y Patricia. Y en eso entro Ying junto con Katherine, avisando que él té y ya estaba listo, entraba todo un séquito de damas con charolas, jarritas, bocadillos y todo para el té. Katherine, vio a sus nuevas hijas, que ambas probaban el pastel de chocolate que Albert había traído—y dijo—Veo que ustedes ya se están adelantando con los bocadillos del té, mis lindos amores, - mientras sus esposos las veían embobados, - continuaba Katherine – No les falta nada, necesitan algo más, pues esta habitación cuenta con una pequeña cocina y cualquier cosa es más fácil desde aquí. No Tía, tome asiento y quédese aquí con nosotros. –Spirit agregó – y mi Padre no ha llegado – No hija, no ha de tardar, viene con George y su esposa.

Spirit empezó a sentirse mal, Candy la calmaba y Terry le ayudaba con mucha calma, Candy empezó a respirar para no ponerse nerviosa ni asustada y ayudar a su hermana,-, cielo, ayúdame a llegar al baño, le decía Spirit a Terry –De inmediato le cargo y la llevó, preguntándole ¿Crees que ya sea el momento mi amor?,- háblale a Ying – estoy tras de ti Spirit, Candy se quería levantar, pero mejor no se movió, respiraba y se serenaba, Albert la abrazaba y sentía el latir de su corazón, agitado y ella tratando de calmarlo, en eso entró Yang, y Albert dijo – Rápido, trae al doctor, mi cuñada entro en labor de parto, mientras Candy se le salían las lágrimas, y seguía calmándose y respirando, muda con los ojos cerrados, sin moverse, los demás la veían y se asustaban al ver su serenidad, y las grandes lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. – Annie se acercó le dio su mano, tranquila hermanita, todo está bien. En la tina de baño ponía agua caliente y fría Ying, Terry desvestía a su esposa y la metía al agua, Ying, decía estoy lista, su barriga la hacía un poco incómoda, pero ella estaba lista para Spirit, la bañera empezó a mancharse, ella quitó el tapón y Terry le agregaba agua previamente mezclada y tibia, para limpiar y poder ver al bebe, de repente salió un barón mismo que Ying, corto su tira, limpio y en una toalla envolvía, dándoselo a Terry y, este lo hizo llorar y después se lo mostró a Spirit, - ¡Es hermoso!, pero Spirit perdía color, y Ying, extraía, la placenta, y sacaba a otro bebe mismo que Terry, se asombraba , pues ellos solo esperaban a un bebe, corrió de inmediato afuera, miro a Albert, todos estaban ahí , pero solo a él le daría a su hijo, le entregó a su hijo, sin decir nada, entro otra vez al baño y Ying tenía envuelto en toalla a una nenita hermosa de cabello rubio y le dijo, aquí tienes a tu nueva Spirit.

Candy al oír eso abrió los ojos, y ver a Albert con el bebe, se asustó y ya no se pudo controlar, se soltó del abrazo de Albert se levantó y corrió a ver a su hermana, entro al pequeño baño, vio a Terry con otro bebe y a Ying de rodillas en el suelo, entró y buscaba a Spirit, - Spirit, Spirit, contesta, habla – Ying – dejo ir el agua, Candy tomo toallas y la secó, despierta, gritaba Candy Spirit, despierta, Arthur afuera entro desesperado, pues Albert estaba con un bebe en brazos, cargo a su hermana envuelta en toallas y Candy junto a ella, despertándola, sin reaccionar estaba Spirit, -Candy se agarraba su vientre, como levantándolo, vamos hermanita, tienes que luchar, Terry con lagrimas en los ojos salía con otro bebe en brazos, y se acercaba a Albert, ambos con un bebe en un brazo, con el otro se abrazaban, en eso – Yang quitó a Candy y le dijo -déjame con ella, apretando bajo su pecho, Ying estaba toda mojada, secándose con toallas, salió del baño, se subió a la cama de Candy por el lado contrario, abrió la boca de Spirit, y soplo, en repetidas ocasiones tapando la nariz, hasta que Spirit reaccionó, Candy de rodillas con su hermano levantaban la cabeza, y la veían que despertaba, Candy se abrazo de Arthur, y no pudo contenerse, empezó a llorar, - Spirit le dijo, - Cálmate Candy que me harás daño al llorar, esta le pidió a Arthur que la levantará, Yang se quitó y Candy se acostó a su lado –Candy le dijo—Mas que una sorpresa que susto me has dado, no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás. Yang tomo a Ying y se la llevo a cambiarse. Candy tapaba a Spirit, y se cobijaba con ella.

Candy empezó a hablar, - Bueno Spirit esto era competencia, que has traído dos bebes, pues no se habrán equivocado y el mío solo es uno, todos se reían pues así dejaban de llorar, regresaron Yang y Ying y todos se acercaban a ver a los bebes y que todavía estaban desnuditos, le dijo Terry – este grandecito es Terry y está muy pequeña es Spirit Sofía, mi querida hija, que desde el vientre de su madre ya domina la técnica fantasma, -saltaron las carcajadas y abrazaban a Terry por la espalda y Albert no soltaba a Terry, sentía que si lo soltaba se desvanecía del susto que acababan de pasar. Se acercó a Spirit toda la cama estaba mojada, le dijo amor, tenemos que regresar a tu habitación y que aseen esta. Arthur se acercó y envolvió a su hermanita en las sabanas, - déjame ayudarte Terry—Katherine, hablo, - yo te cambiaré hija, y Candy nos ayudará a vestir a tus hijos, se trasladaron a la habitación de enseguida donde estaba Spirit y Terry, Tom ayudó a Candy y la llevó después de cambiarse rápidamente pues ella también se había mojado, Annie, le quitó la bebita a Terry, y le dijo—Con cuidado está muy chiquita. -Camille tomo al bebe que tenía Albert en los brazos, Terry estaba nervioso, Albert lo ayudo para que se cambiará y tomará un trago, para relajarse un poco.

-Ven Terry, dijo Albert, - estas empapado y eso no te hará bien, vamos yo voy a ayudarte, no vas a estar solo, aquí están todos hoy, Arthur no se irá, Tom tampoco, por favor relájate, y Terry aceptó el trago, tratando de respirar, estaba tenso, y se notaba un leve temblor en las manos, - con Albert y Yang con él, empezó hablar, - Saben, me imagine este momento diferente, sabía que Spirit estaba muy bien, pero me descontrole mucho cuando salió un segundo bebe y perdí por un momento a Spirit, al tomar a mi hija, era demasiado pequeña venía con los ojos abiertos grandes, como reconociéndome, y su madre parecía muerta, sentí que perdía el color, me quede helado, quería abrazar a mi esposa, pero mi hija no dejaba de clavar su mirada con la mía, como diciéndome algo, sin llorar, sentí que me reclamaba, como decir que no la esperaba, ¡ah!. – Tranquilo Terry—lo calmo Albert, -Yo no sé que esperar de mi Candy, solo sé que lo que sea, es nuestro y lo voy a amar como a nada en el mundo, tu bebe no te reclamaba, te agradecía que la sostuvieras, te reconocía Terry, no pienses por ella, y tu hijo es muy fuerte, cuando me lo entregaste, no dejaba de mirarme, ahora resulta que me reclamaba, jajajaja. No Terry no pienses por ellos, el doctor esta ahora con tu esposa, acércate, vamos a ver que necesitan, tu esposa y tus hijos, porque a me van a retar, Candy anda muy inquieta y debe descansar, no debe tardar en alcanzar a su hermana. Vamos.

El doctor solicitó hablar con Terry, Candy pedía saber, y Arthur estaba inquieto sin despegarse, su padre no llegaba, y el sentía mucha responsabilidad por Spirit, el doctor hablo con Terry en separado y Candy lo escuchaba junto a Arthur, -Necesita muchos cuidados, la bebe pequeña venia muy atrás, estaba escondida en la matriz, cerca de las trompas, es muy peligroso, ya la revisé, ella tendrá que estar en cama unos tres meses, probablemente ya no tenga más hijos, los embarazos de gemelos fraternos son separados, y eso hace que se acomoden diferente, la bebe está bien, el niño también, ya quiere comer, la madre esta delicada, podrá alimentarlos pero sin mucho esfuerzo, no tiene permiso de caminar, de levantarse, necesitamos ver su recuperación, es una dama muy fuerte, por lo que me explicaron, el bebe grande debió causar mucho dolor y esa forma de dar a luz, es totalmente desconocida para mí, pero fue muy eficiente, porque no tiene rasgaduras, ni consecuencias, y eso es muy interesante. Aquí están los medicamentos, que la mantendrán tranquila, y la dieta que deberá seguir. Para la niña, hay que procurar que la leche materna sea más para ella, podemos conseguir una nodriza que alimente al niño, pero la bebe, necesita ahora más de la madre, y ella no podrá cargar mucho el peso del niño, tiene casi cuatro kilos, mientras su hermana apenas y tiene dos kilos, eso no normal, pero completamente saludables. Se retiró, ya más tranquilo Terry lo abrazaba Arthur, y Candy la cargaba Albert a su habitación que ya estaba limpia. Por fin llegó Sir Arthur y corrió con Candy, hija ya nacieron mis niños, no papá, la sorpresa es de Spirit ella tuvo dos hijos una niña hermosa y un niño, están muy bien, pero está dormida, Ying no deja entrar a nadie, pero Terry sacó a sus hijos y los traen cargando él y su hermana, ven a conocerlos. La noche llegó y todo tranquilo, el domingo amanecía y Spirit seguía sin recibir visitas, bajo la vigilancia de Ying. El único que entraba a su habitación era Terry con los bebes.

Archie y Alister regresaban a Chicago, con sus esposas a trabajar, pero Patricia le pidió a Alister quedarse, porque no se sentía bien para viajar, -entonces me quedo contigo. George acompaña a mi hermano para que se hagan cargo mi esposa no está bien, - No se preocupe, yo me voy con ellos, aquí todo está en orden, le traje trabajo a Albert y Terry de la oficina y Arthur y Tom también trabajarán desde aquí.—Albert trajo enfermeras y ahora estaban todo el tiempo en casa vigiladas, pues el traslado al hospital resultaba peligroso, la Tía Elroy ya no se levantaba mucho, y Katherine se hacía cargo de todo en la mansión, con ayuda de Elizabeth la esposa de Arthur. Patricia y Camille le hacían compañía a Candy, Spirit descansaba, sólo sabíamos que se recuperaba, según Terry, tomo muy a bien saber que ya no tendría más hijos, ella le contesto que sus hijos eran muy buenos y suficiente para ella, que esperaba que para él también, y él decía, -Claro que sí sabías que mama vendrá pronto, resulta que ella ya no tuvo más hijos después de nosotros, y mi padre no quería más, pero el abuelo lo obligo a casarse de nuevo y mira todo lo que ha cambiado él para conmigo, Amor soy el hombre más dichoso del mundo y primero muerto que con alguien más que no seas tú.

Llegó un día jueves por la tarde, Candy, se le rompió la fuente y Albert estaba con ella, las enfermeras, la preparaban para dar a luz en lo que llegaba el doctor, Ying fue a ayudar, y Albert estaba ahí con Candy. Y mientras llegaba el doctor, llegaba primero un hijo de Albert y lo recibía Ying, que también estaba esperando pero ya se convertía en partera, porque el doctor no llegaba, sacó al bebe, y se lo entregaba a la enfermera, un baroncito hermoso rubio y sacaba al segundo de igual forma, y se lo entregaba a otra enfermera, otro baroncito rubio, Albert besaba a Candy que respiraba y aspiraba controlando sus emociones, pues su hermana estaba cerca y no quería preocuparla, las enfermeras entregaban sus hijos, lloroncitos y bañaditos, cambiados por las profesionales que ahora estaba ahí, Candy la arreglaban y le cambiaban su cama y sus sábanas, la arreglaban y la ponían cómoda, afuera de la habitación empezaban a aglomerarse los que estaban en la casa, pues el movimiento de las enfermeras, aviso a todos. Albert se recostó junto a Candy y con sus hijos en brazos, llegó el doctor, vaya con ustedes en esta casa, aquí no esperan a nadie, jajajaja, todo bien Sir William, aquí están su receta y su dieta, parto natural, recuperación natural, un mes y estará como nueva. Voy a visitar a mi otra paciente ya que estoy aquí, me acompaña mi Lady le decía a Ying, ofreciéndole su brazo, y ella asintiendo con la cabeza. Todos empezaron a entrar la habitación de ellos era enorme y veían a los dos chiquitos que nacían, - Alister sonrió y le dijo a Candy—Te saliste con la tuya Tía, copiaste a tu marido dos veces, jajajajaja. Arthur besaba la frente de su hermana y su padre igual, Tom hacía lo mismo pues se consideraba también su hermano.

Pasó el tiempo, la casa que parecía hospital ahora parecía guardería, las enfermeras ya no estaban en la mansión, excepto una la que estaba con Tía Elroy, que mando llamar a Albert y platicaba con él, le decía que para ella, él había sido su hijo, y que la vida le daba mucho cuando él era tan excelente hombre, que le recordaba a su padre y que se sentía como madre orgullosa, ese día en los brazos de Albert descansaba por última vez, se quedó como dormida y ya no despertó, Albert la sintió mucho, le guardo mucho amor, que sin ser su madre le tuvo la paciencia que nunca espero. La familia la despidió con honores, la mujer que había guardado el patriarcado de Albert ahora se despedía con tal tranquilidad, que realmente se la merecía, las gaitas tocaron y el silencio del luto se guardo por un tiempo.

Pasaron algunos meses, Arthur y Elizabeth tuvieron una hermosa niña a la que llamaban Clara Elizabeth O 'hará Mc Ollwen ellos se fueron a vivir en la Mansión Andrew en New York, mientras Arthur desde ahí se hacía cargo de los negocios, embarcaciones, transportaciones y otros muchos de la Sociedad Andrew.

Tom y Camille tuvieron un baroncito al que llamaron Thomas Edward Stevens Le´Freu, ellos se trasladaban de su rancho a Chicago y viajaban mucho a Europa, Archie y Annie, tuvieron una preciosa niña llamada Andrea Helen Cornwall Grandchester, ellos radicaron en Chicago, y viajaban a Inglaterra. Alister y Patricia tuvieron un baroncito Alister Alexander Cornwall O' Bryan, él que se reía de Candy por haber hecho dos copias de su tío, ahora tenía una copia de él en ese niño, definitivamente tenía los rasgos hermosos de un caballero Andrew. Yang seguía viviendo en Lakewood y su segundo bebe resulto una hermosa niña a la que le pusieron Chaning como la madre de Ying, era una niña muy risueña, y consentida de Candy, Desde Lakewood manejaba los negocios Albert y Candy sus gemelitos William Albert y William Anthony y Sir Arthur y Katherine con sus pequeños André Ernest y Katherine Marie O 'hará Andrew.


	13. El regreso y el Encuentro

**Las Candys White**

**Por mayraexitosa**

**Capitulo 13**

**El regreso y el encuentro**

Terry y Spirit, se fueron a vivir a Inglaterra, sus hijos Terrance Albert y Spirit Sofía Grandchester O 'hará, el compromiso era reunirse 3 veces por año, para actualizarse, el punto de reunión New York. Y por fin una ocasión llegó esa reunión, donde los Tíos Mc Ollwen y Carolina sus pequeños Elsa Carolina, Joshua Dominic y Richard Edmond traían novedades de Escocia. Al caminar Terry y Spirit paseando a tomar un café mientras llegaban a reunirse con Albert , Candy, Yang y Ying, pues sus hijos se quedaban en la mansión Andrew con Mamá María y Katherine, Spirit tuvo un encuentro no muy agradable con un par de conocidos Elisa y su hermano Neil , acompañados de otras personas que curiosamente estaban de compras, y al ver a Terry y Candy juntos, empezaron a molestarlos, diciendo –Vaya, te casas con mi Tío y aun te paseas con tu amante, Neil guardaba silencio y la veía con mirada lujuriosa, - Spirit que de inmediato los reconoció les contestó – Eso es divertido- dándole un beso muy excitante a Terry frente a ellos y Albert y sus acompañantes estaban frente a ellos cursando la calle, a lo que Elisa contestó, - eres una cualquiera, huérfana y zorra para variar, si, mi Tío se va a dar cuenta de tal desfachatez , yo misma se lo diré, y quiso empujarla a lo que Spirit en segundos la hizo girar y quedando con toda la falda levantada y boca abajo— Spirit contestó - No la sinvergüenza eres tú, a mi esposo y a mí no nos molestes – Yo soy Candy Grandchester, la que cada que te encuentres te pondrá en tu lugar. – Neil levantó de inmediato a Elisa y dijo - lo corriente no se mezcla hermanita. Y ya estaban cerca Albert y sus acompañantes, donde vieron a Candy Andrew, Elisa al notarlo dio un grito y dijo – Esto es una brujería, la huérfana sé duplicó - y Candy Andrew le dijo – Hola Neil, Elisa que gusto verlos ya conocieron a mi hermanita, creo que ya no podrán andar seguros, ella le encanta seguir a personas como ustedes, para ponerlas en su lugar. - Y todos se rieron. Y Elisa salió corriendo junto a Neil, pues le tenían más miedo a su Tío William, que a todos los demás. Candy Andrew – Spirit te vimos desde que te cruzaste con ellos, creo que jamás me volverán a dirigir ni medio comentario.

Se fueron a tomar un café, pero los fotógrafos , los empezaban a acosar y decidieron verse en la mansión Andrew de nuevo, ya reunidos todos y los niños con Mamá María, el padre de Elizabeth, Richard Mc Ollwen relató, Simón O´Hustend y sus tres hijos siguen haciendo de las suyas en Escocia, y creo que ya es tiempo que se les ajusticie, pues esta vez quemaron la propiedad de los O 'hará y la mía para que saliéramos de Escocia, los niños y mi esposa ya estábamos avisados pues la mansión O 'hará estaba desocupada, la mansión Andrew tiene mucha vigilancia nueva, y mis guardias no pudieron contra todos, los enviamos a ayudar a los Andrew y regresamos, mi yerno y mi hija, nos pidieron que nos quedemos con ellos, mientras se soluciona, esto, levante cargos y las autoridades ya están al tanto, pero creo que ni ellos pueden hacer mucho, estos creen ser dueños de toda Escocia. Atrapamos a dos protectores, pero murieron de inmediato y tres guardias, uno de ellos para tratar de salvarse nos dijo que vienen por Andrew y esta vez Escocia será de los O´Hustend, pues al aparecer los están obligando a pelear, para salvar a sus familias. Tenemos que esconder a mi esposa, la tienen en la mira y la verdad, estoy muy preocupado, no quiero que por ella corran riesgo otros de ustedes, Katherine y Arthur también no deben dejarse ver y estoy muy preocupado por ti William, por el que sea de los Andrew no quiero perder a ninguno.

Spirit escuchaba y estaba sería, ella empezó a relatar – Hace tiempo sabemos ya que es el culpable de la muerte de los Andrew, las pruebas no son muy fuertes, pues los testigos están muertos, el informe fue relatado por mi protector, George Johnson jamás lo vio efectuar ninguna muerte, el medallón de mi hermana es de él o uno de sus hijos, cuando estuve en Escocia, vi su fortaleza, es muy débil, cualquiera puede atacarla, no tiene tanta protección , ellos hacen todo por chantaje, manipulación y cuando secuestran a alguien, jamás sobrevive, siempre termina muerto, son sanguinarios y son los que enviaron a atacar a Candy y William en Lakewood. Sus hijos son Simón hijo, Senusted y Sebastián de estos el más sanguinario es Senusted, es fuerte osado y casi no habla, su cerebro no es muy bueno, es muy predecible, pero al momento de atrapar utiliza la fuera y pelea muy similar a mi hermano Arthur, esto porque quiero que Yang lo sepa, pues con eso también le digo las debilidades son más notorias en Senusted que las de mi hermano, pues mi hermano no se distrae con facilidad y él sí. Senusted es alto y muy obeso, esa obesidad no le da agilidad, Sebastián es muy bajo, y su forma de atacar siempre es de armas, Simón hijo es el que mejor pelea de todos y el padre también ellos son los astutos.

En eso tocaron la puerta y le dieron una nota a Yang, misma que le mostró a Albert y le dijo que sí, a lo que Yang dijo—que pasen, - En ese momento 23 hombres de la familia de Ying empezaban a entrar y se hacía un círculo por todo el salón, Yang habló – Estos hombres son de mi nación, William y yo los hemos mandado llamar, ellos vienen a dar justicia a los Andrew, por el honor de mi esposa y mi hijo al ser rescatados. Ellos son guerreros y viajarán a Escocia en cuanto ustedes lo soliciten, para no llamar la atención ellos vienen en grupos y con algunos de sus familias, esto porque China no permite salir guerreros y América no permite entrada a guerreros. Siete de ellos dieron un paso al frente y Albert los reconoció como los hermanos de Ying, inmediato abrazaban a Albert y Terry, a Spirit y Candy y a Ying, los demás se ponían de rodillas al ver a Ying y Yang. Saludaban y ella les tocaba los hombros en agradecimiento.

Alister y Archie estaban asombrados Arthur y Thomas se dijeron entre ellos – creo que algunos están muy bajitos, ¿no te parece?—sí, pero no pidas muestras de ser guerreros ya sabes cómo se las gasta Spirit en meternos en compromiso, jajajajaja.

Bueno ellos son mis maestros de entrenamiento, dijo Spirit para anunciar a los hermanos de Ying, y me imagino que querrán viajar a Escocia pronto. – Alister contestó – Tenemos un barco listo para ustedes, con la seguridad, que deseen, llevarán en su carga, autos, caballos y lo que requieran, todo tipo de armas y las más nuevas, novedosos diseños de defensa y mi persona dispuesta a viajar si es necesario. – Patricia lo tomo del brazo y agregó – Yo también si desean viajaré y en eso todas las voces se unieron y dijeron – y yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo – Albert sonrió y Yang lo vio, y se tomaron de las manos – William habló – Yang pensó que como ya tienen hijos, nadie querría ir a Escocia, pero al igual que todos, somos protectores de nuestra familia y como todos los que han entrenado, sabemos de antemano que son excelente guerreros. Pero es un hecho que ellos ya vienen por los Andrew y mi querida familia, es tiempo de proteger. – Según lo que entendí – Si secuestran a uno de los Andrew, pondrán chantaje, lo seguro es que no sobreviva al que secuestre, y manipularán y serán sanguinarios,- a lo que uno de los hermanos de Ying traducía y al decir sanguinarios todos los guerreros gritaron como felices – Yaaaaaaa—Y todos se miraban unos a otros y sonreían. – Tom le dijo a Arthur – Ves estos ya me agradan, jajajaja

William y Yang empezaron a dividir y enviar- Alister y Patricia irán en el barco, no bajarán, solo se harán cargo de toda la estrategia, Terry y Spirit, dejarán a su familia protegida con los Grandchester y Annie se quedará con ellos en Inglaterra, Archie te quedarás con George y todos los negocios sin dar la cara,- Arthur, Tom sus familias se quedarán con Tim, nadie debe saberlo, verlos y deja protegida a Elizabeth pues es muy conocida como Andrew exagera en cuidados tratándose de los niños. Tom, Arthur y Camille regresaran a viajar a Escocia –Candy, Sir Arthur, Katherine, los Mc Ollwen se irán a Florida con los O' Bryan, ustedes se llevarán a los pequeños de Yang y al pequeño Alister, - Ying, Yang y yo viajaremos a Escocia.

Al decir esto nadie replicó, Candy abrazó a Spirit y le dijo, hermana yo iría pero creo que estoy embarazada otra vez, lo siento, no puedo más que cuidarme y saber que tu estarás bien porque yo voy a estar muy tranquila te lo prometo. Todavía nadie lo sabe, al regreso se lo diré a Albert, para que vaya tranquilo. Spirit le sonrió y dijo – Cualquier cosa, envía un telegrama a Patricia, yo estaré enterada.

Todos se fueron y en tres semanas, ya estaban a bordo del barco… Candy viajaba en tren a Florida, iba la hermana María, Katherine, Sir Arthur, Sir Richard Ollwen muchos niños, cuando la hermana María fue golpeada, Candy secuestrada, y todo cambio, Sir Arthur, envió a su familia y regreso a buscar a George, este envío telegrama a William y ya Spirit se había desmayado tres veces en el barco, aviso Terry, Tom y Camille estaban angustiados, la rehén elegida de los Andrew era nada más que Candy Andrew, la nota del secuestro la tenía Sir Arthur y decía: Ella a cambio de Escocia, William solo, y regresamos a su esposa. Cambio en la mansión Andrew de Escocia.

Spirit, sangraba de la boca, después se concentraba y hablaba – Ya esta, la tienen encerrada en Escocia, es una cueva con reja bajo la mansión de los O´Hustend, yo sé donde esta Yang, yo sé donde la tienen. – William, Candy está embarazada, ella te lo diría al volver. La angustia volvía y Spirit parecía león enjaulado de un lado a otro, Terry sufría y Albert estaba desencajado, los guerreros estaban preparados, todos los demás, sabían que de un momento a otro ya no contarían con Spirit, pues si Candy se desmayaba, la golpeaban o algo peor, perdían a Spirit. Y Albert al ver bien a Spirit se tranquilizaba.

Llegaron a Escocia, pero no por donde cualquiera los esperaba, sino que rodeaban para no estar en espera, mientras los O´Hustend, vigilaban las llegadas de América, todos llegaban a la mansión O´Hustend en autos, caballos, y se escondían, sin llegar a la mansión Andrew, hicieron un plan de ataque, los guerreros, en silencio, se encargaban de todos los vigilantes, y los llevaban al bosque, para esconderlos, Spirit de repente desapareció y Terry la buscaba desesperado, Yang, lo tranquilizaba y le dijo, calma ella estará bien. Albert, Tom y Arthur entraron junto a Yang, encontraron al hombre viejo, y Yang se encargo de inmediato de él pues con el devolvía la deuda de honor a Spirit, Albert encontró a Sebastián y antes que tomará cualquier arma, Albert le doblo la cabeza y adiós, Terry y Tom se toparon a Simón hijo, Terry ataco y calló, Tom que ya le habían avisado, peleo y Arthur llegó terminando con él, Arthur saco a Terry lo escondió y ya no encontró a Camille, los hombres de Yang peleaban en el salón principal, después, alguien avisó que se acercaban caballos a la mansión y todo se quedo quieto. Llegaban Senusted, con diez hombres y en silencio todos esperaban, Albert busco la manera de bajar para saber donde estaba Candy y posiblemente Spirit, Yang lo seguía, Tom aviso a uno de los guerreros (el traductor), y todos se enlistaron para recibir a los que acababan de llegar, Ying y Camille encontraron a Spirit pelearon con hombres que resguardaban a Candy, fue cosa fácil, después se escucho un disparo y todos se alteraron Albert y Yang se apuraron Spirit y Candy estaban desmayadas, Camille sangraba de un brazo y Ying la atendía, inmediato, Yang cargo a Spirit y Albert con una barra rompió la reja y sacó a Candy, salieron y el frente estaban peleando los guerreros con los hombres que acababan de llegar, Yang le entregó a Spirit a Arthur y Albert entregó a Candy a Tom, mientras Ying ayudaba a Camille, Albert dijo – váyanse al barco ahora dejen lo demás y retírense ya.

Alister subía a los que regresaban, Tom con Candy en brazos, Camille, Ying, Terry herido, tres de los guerreros lastimados, Arthur con Spirit en brazos. Y subían los caballos y un auto en rampa. Patricia atendía a Candy, pero no despertaba, Spirit tampoco, Terry reacciono y de inmediato busco a Spirit, notaba su respiración muy leve, Ying las atendía y dijo, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Pasaron algunas horas y regresaron Yang, Albert y los hombres, uno en camilla, los demás de pie. Albert le dijo a Alister – Nosotros nunca estuvimos en Escocia, así que vámonos de inmediato. Ya a bordo, Candy y Spirit despertaron, Terry lloraba y abrazaba a Spirit, le decía, mi Amor me angustiaste mucho, y Spirit le contestaba – Lo siento cielo, pero es que estamos esperando bebe y se reían, pues Candy ahora le pasaba los achaques a su querida hermana. Albert besaba apasionadamente a Candy, Ying se retiraba y Yang la atrapaba por la cintura, besando a su noble esposa, Tom mientras tanto en su cuarto, curaba a besos a su esposa, pues no podía mover un brazo y este le dijo – Cielo, tengo que aprovechar que estas convaleciente, ahora yo estoy a cargo, y ella se dejaba querer y se reía.

Terry estaba lastimado de una pierna, todo el camino Spirit lo cuido, casi no salía de su cuarto, pero con el movimiento del barco, de vez en cuando salía y se topaba con su hermana, corriendo por las nauseas, después Candy le decía, respira relájate y Spirit le daba un empujón y le decía, me las vas a pagar, yo ya no quiero más hijos y me estás dando lo que ni mis niños me provocaron jamás. Albert abrazaba a Terry y le dijo – Oye crees que los antojos también los sienta Spirit, a lo que Terry le decía – Me las vas a pagar y corrían por todo el barco. – Alister ayudaba a su Tío y Arthur a su cuñado, para luego Tom ayudar a Albert y Yang estaba de árbitro y los guerreros le aplaudían para que siguieran peleando. Todo el regreso fue muy divertido.

Por fin en Inglaterra, visitaron a los Grandchester y despidieron a los guerreros y regresaron a América, quedándose ahí Spirit y Terry, con sus padres. Para ver como verían los achaques de Spirit. Sus hijos encantados al verlos, y Annie se iba con ellos para reunirse con Archie.

Arribaron a New York, sin llamar mucho la atención, descansaron y se fueron dejando ahí a Arthur, en espera de Elizabeth y la familia, por fin George y Archie se les unieron, tocaron el tema y esto fue el relato, - Nos enviaron una misiva de Escocia, felices porque al parecer hubo un desacuerdo de poderes entre padre e hijos y la pelea término en muerte, la gente es Escocia tiene fiesta, y al parecer unos hombres a los que obligaban a trabajar para ellos, terminaron con los últimos que quedaban , con tal de defender a sus familias. – Esto último salvaba de cualquier duda de quienes habían hecho justica, los Andrew no estaban involucrados en nada y eso tranquilizaba todo. – Albert le pidió a George que trasmitiera la misiva a Spirit y Terry en Inglaterra.

Por fin Chicago, bendito seas, decían Archie y Annie, pues o único que deseaban era estar en su hogar, en la mansión Andrew se quedaban Alister y Patricia en espera de la llegada de su hijo, que ya venía en camino con los Mc Ollwen.

Partieron a Lakewood y Tom se adelantó y fue a buscar a su hijo, junto con Camille pues después del robo de Candy lo dejaron en el rancho de Jim. Albert, Candy, Yang y Ying llegaban a la mansión Lakewood con la sorpresa de que estaban ahí los demás, y fue un abrazo y llanto generalizado, el tiempo pasaba, en Inglaterra los antojos los tenían por allá, pero también la diversión pues Terry se vengaba del control mental de Spirit, que le había mostrado a Candy y que ahora no lo aplicaba, lo cierto es que los dolores de parto, no los sintió ni tampoco el nacimiento de su sobrina, se enteró un mes después de su nacimiento, una pequeña rubia de ojos cielo, a la que por petición de Candy le dijo a Albert que escogiera el nombre de su hija pues ella había elegido el de sus niños y le dijo Candy Rosemary Andrew O 'hará.

Los años pasaron una tarde en el refugio estaban Candy y Albert gozando de estar solos y juntos, el refugio lo cambiaron ahora era más elegante, sobrio y cómodo, contaba con cinco habitaciones, biblioteca y un aire de escondite que no se podía negar pues ahora estaba más difícil de encontrar, ahí pasaban fines de semana los Wong y ellos con sus hijos. Practicaban defensa y aprendían idiomas, se escondían de todos, y sé turnaban los Wong con los Andrew para el cuidado de sus hijos y su privacidad, habían intentado vivir en una mansión diferente pues Yang tenía lo suficiente para comprar diez mansiones si lo deseaba, pero al igual que Albert, se compaginaban tan bien que no podían estar lejos una familia de la otra, Candy agradecía eso porque Ying le enseñaba tantas cosas y cuando Albert viajaba siempre iba acompañado de su amigo Yang, ambas agradecían eso, por la seguridad que ellos se daban entre sí. Y ellas sentían la libertad de no obligarse a llevar damas de compañía, ambas eran sus propias damas de compañía, sabían de medicina, Candy aprendía de Ying y ella a su vez de Candy, el hogar de Pony fue remodelado y hecho nuevo, allí no solo era un hogar para niños sin padres sino una guardería para niños con madres que tenían que trabajar, y eso había cambiado la forma de sentirse de los niños, la que se encargaba de este nuevo hogar era Katherine, pues Candy y Ying tenía mucho trabajo, y sobre todo siempre se daban tiempo para sus familias, que eso era lo más importante.

Spirit se hizo muy amiga de Annie, la cual después de tener casa en Chicago opto por pedirle a Archie que viajaran más seguido a ver a los Grandchester, a lo que de inmediato acepto, pues sus negocios de Europa eran más fácil de dirigir desde ahí, ahora contaba con una hija y dos varoncitos, y desde que se había cambiado de hogar el trabajo ya era diferente y más simple desde ahí y quedando en Chicago Alister, Patricia y a sus hijos pues ya tenían otro baroncito, de nombre George Patricio Cornwall O'Brien, Tom y Camille tenían también más familia ahora contaban con dos hombrecitos y una damita. Arthur tenía otra nueva pequeña haciendo de su familia dos hombres y dos mujercitas.

Albert platicaba con Candy de cómo había cambiado todo en Escocia, y que ahora hasta su suegro estaba planeando viajar más seguido, con su esposa y sus hijos. Como el amor siempre trae consigo la paz, la esperanza y la tranquilidad, cada día amaba más a su familia y le daba gracias a Dios por todo lo que la vida le negó de niño, este año en Navidad después de tanto tiempo Lakewood recibiría otra vez a todos los Andrew, por el trabajo ya no se juntaba tres veces al año sin dos, en Mayo y en Diciembre.

**FIN**


End file.
